Little Brother, Big Brother
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: The Sequel to Just Pure Knowledge! While being in the past, Chris has to endure a lot. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Please, R&R! I'm sure you will like it.
1. The Task To Kill

Okay, here's the sequel to _Just Pure Knowledge_. I know some people are impatiently waiting for it, so their wish is now granted.

I hope to find some more readers and I thank anyone who has put me on alert!

**

* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

1. The Task To Kill**

_MANOR, 2026_

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was at home, his former home. He'd turned it into a museum to show the people the power he was born from, yet his little brother had been against it from day one. Today the tours had been canceled since he'd arranged a special meeting here. Now he was standing at the Book of Shadows, waiting impatiently for his assassin to arrive. Wyatt had a particular page opened and then saw his minion come.

"What took you so long, Zankou? I gave you an order to come immediately!" he snapped annoyed.

"Sorry, I was distracted by the new sight of San Francisco. Well, why am I wanted here, Master?" Zankou asked, bowing his head slightly.

"I want you to go back in time and kill the leader of the Resistance! He's gone back to the past, to 'save' me as if I need be. So, what'd you say?"

Zankou blinked several times. "Isn't he your brother?" There was a long pause. "I take it he's standing in your way for so long." He swallowed hard and waited for his reaction. It was no secret what kind of relationship Wyatt and Chris Halliwell had.

Wyatt finally looked up. "I know who he is, Zankou. All you need to know is that I want him gone! He's meddling with my plans and I don't want to be saved, clear?" His hand touched the Book. "If you want to, I could provide you with a spell."

"I'll think about it. When should I go, Master?"

"In a few days. An important event still has to happen in the past before you'd be able to step in. I know it happens soon but in the meantime stay close by. Listen and learn everything about the Charmed Ones and their lives around the time you're going to."

"As you wish, M'lord." Zankou took a look around smirking and pointed out, "Should I take a tour for this?"

Wyatt smirked back and suddenly stood up straighter, looking up incredulously. He felt an incoming orb. "Leave now! Be back right after this talk!"

Zankou bowed and shimmered away, to his own lair in the underworld. He was glad to be free, yet for him a demon should rule, not a witch! Even if his Master was the Twice-Blessed!

Wyatt watched the forming orb a bit fascinated since it'd been so long seeing this person. Well, it should be interesting and he smiled as a greeting.

"Hey Dad!"

_

* * *

ZANKOU'S LAIR_

Zankou arrived into his lair totally confused. He walked like in trance to his 'throne' and sat down, thinking about his given task. Sure, the little brat was annoying and had killed many demons as the leader, yet he couldn't understand why Wyatt want to kill his little brother. Besides, Chris was his only family left. Their father didn't count.

A low level demon approached slowly the throne. "Hey Zankou, what's up? What's bothering you, my friend? How can I help?"

Zankou turned to him with a sharp gaze. "Leygan, my friend. I've been given a task from Wyatt which I don't understand but I'll do it."

"What is the task if you don't mind my question," Leygan asked shyly. He was only a little light in the hierarchy and Zankou was a good ally.

"To kill Chris, the leader of the Resistance, his own brother. I should return to the past and kill him there."

"Oh," Leygan only said.

"Oh," Zankou echoed sighing. "I will go back in time and do as asked, yet I have to get to know the Charmed Ones and their lives then. Maybe I can do more."

"What would you do if you could?" Leygan asked curiously. "Kill Wyatt as well?"

Zankou stared at his minion for a long time. The idea was tempting, he had to admit, yet to fight Wyatt was a ridiculous idea since being the Twice-Blessed and all. But back in time he'd be a vulnerable, helpless child. Seeing how his minion waited for an answer, he only offered, "Maybe."

"Anything else, Zankou?"

The upper level demon watched his minion carefully. "Well, what would you do if you could change the past? I mean if you had the chance."

Leygan put his hand to the chin, thinking. "Good question. If I could, I'd bring myself into a better position or just like that this little brother of our Lord, in general, change everything. But with the most outcome for me!"

"Not bad, Leygan. Now go! I still need time to think and wait for Wyatt's back call." Zankou dismissed his minion with a wave of his hand. What would he do back in time?

Leygan vanished as smoothly as he came. Leaving his 'Master' alone to think. He'd help him in any way he could and offer to go to his past self. Time would work more for them than the witches.

_

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR_

Leo Wyatt was standing in the Manor's attic, facing his eldest son and he was here for a reason. He knew what his once 'golden' child had become, yet he now had lost the signal of his youngest son. His reason for being here.

"Well, son. How are you? How's life?" he asked.

Wyatt watched his father with a smirk. This man was just a pathetic Elder, a hypocrite who believed in Good vs. Evil when he only thought about power. "I'm fine, Dad. I'm just dealing with a traitor right now."

Leo raised an eyebrow at his tone. "I see. Anyway, have you seen Chris recently? I can't sense him anymore. Do you know anything maybe?"

"Why should I? Aren't you his father? You should be watching over him, not me. I'm just his big brother."

Leo folded his arms over his chest. "You know how he stands to me, especially after your Mom died. Can I ask who the traitor is you're dealing with?"

Wyatt laughed now what scared Leo even more. "Well, Leo, Chris is the traitor as he's gone to the past. As he's said to 'save' me and change this future, I think. Now what?"

Leo gasped shocked. Didn't Chris know how many damages he could do to this timeline, yet again, looking at Wyatt, it'd be good if the timeline changed. "When did he go?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know. Been told he summoned the Book and as you can see it's still on its old podium. Why do you want to know, Leo? Are you concerned for once about him?" Wyatt demanded pacing. He watched fascinated how his father exploded.

Leo looked now concerned and alarmed at his son. Not son, the Lord of this world. "What are you planning, Wyatt? Are you trying to kill him? He's your little brother, damn it! Leave him alone!"

Wyatt walked to his father and grabbed him by the throat. "What I'm going to do with him shouldn't bother you. He's my only concern but he'd betrayed me one too many times. Always saving innocents who don't care about us! My way is so much better now!"

"You call this living safely?" Leo yelled despite the situation he was in. "Have you looked at the city for once? All magical beings are in hiding, only demons are now free! How do you explain this? Even mortals are afraid of you and your demons. They hide as well!"

"I don't have to answer you, Leo! This is my world now," he threatened while pacing again.

Leo growled but knew to take this threat seriously. "I'll keep a close eye on you, Wyatt! I'll find out what you're planning with Chris and find a way to help him!"

"He doesn't want your help and you know it! Leave him to me," Wyatt threatened now openly. He made a fist and Leo choked suddenly. Quickly he opened it again. "That's what you have to fear if you side against me. Clear, 'Dad'?"

Leo said nothing but looked up as a faint jingle was heard. Scowling he hissed at his son, "This isn't over yet, Wyatt! If you kill my son, I'll kill you!" He orbed away.

Wyatt snorted at the low threat his father had made but there was someone waiting for his order. "Zankou!" he bellowed and the demon appeared immediately. "I want you to be gone in a week! Do whatever you need to do! Don't free your past self if you want to live in the future still, clear?"

"Crystal, M'lord."

"Hurt him, torture him as much as possible! I want him to suffer so that at the end he'll beg me to help and join me, because this would be his only chance to survive;" Wyatt said in a demanding tone, clearly saying what'd happen if he failed.

"Don't mind my question now, M'lord," Zankou started a bit nervous, yet self conscious. "You did order me to kill him, yet now I should torment him like there's no tomorrow. Why this?"

"The torture would only be a prelude to more when he'll be back here. I want him to be broken!" Wyatt whirled around angrily. "By the way, do you know how to go back? I could provide you with a spell if need be."

"No thanks," Zankou answered. "I'd need a witch to say it, though you are one, I know, yet I'm sure to find some demons with the same ability. When shall I go now?"

"Five days to the maximum left. But remember: hurt him as much as you can, wound him as well. If he refuses, threat him with the life of his lover who is still in my hands, you know. Now go!"

Zankou was still confused. "And the order to kill …"

"… is your absolute last resort. And now leave! I need to be alone. Be ready in five days!" Wyatt gestured the demon to leave while he slipped through the pages of the sacred Book.

Zankou bowed slightly and shimmered away to the underworld where he'd find a way to go back in time. He was given an order which he'd fulfill. Either to please his Master or … himself, because his own minion had given him something to think over as well. He'd decide in the past, of what he'd do.

_

* * *

MANOR'S ATTIC, 2003_

For several days Leo had tried to catch his youngest son alone but he was gone anytime. Leo didn't know what to do anymore, yet he couldn't tell his wife or her sisters this secret. Frustrated he walked up to the stairs since the girls had gone out with Wyatt and to his surprise, Leo found his other son over the Book of Shadows, flipping through it.

"Hey Leo, what's up?" Chris asked, not even looking up from the Book. "Where are the sisters and Wy?"

"Out. Shopping, I guess," Leo replied, sounding suddenly nervous. "Can I ask you something or two?"

"Sure, but no future info! You know too much already. It wasn't planned you'd find out. Or Grams," Chris offered, still not looking up.

Leo sighed. His son seemed to have so many issues with him but deep inside, he still had hope to get through his stubborn kid. "Right okay. What I want to know is the Event you mentioned to step in. It's clear it happens soon. What is it?"

Chris finally looked up and scowled. "Why do you want to know all of a sudden? You never took care of me before, so why now?"

"Chris, I know you're my son and I'd do anything for you. Whatever I did in your future, it hasn't happened yet and I'm not that person, will never be, I promise. Please Chris, I need to be prepared of what's to come! Let me help you," he offered with pleading eyes.

His youngest son stared at him for long as if to consider his words but already knew those words to be true. Chris sighed. "Fine. The Titans will be freed by a demon and they are out for revenge. Make an educated guess who they'd be after."

Leo stayed silent for a moment, thinking and looking at his son. Then it dawned on him. "The Elders? Why would they be after the Elders?" He grabbed his head as if to prove his point.

"Don't you read history books or been into museums recently?" Chris asked sarcastically. "The Elders had turned mortals into Gods ages ago and those Gods became the ancient ones we all know so well."

Leo stuttered nervously. "You mean … oh. That means they'd be after whitelighters to get access to 'Up There'. I'll have to warn them!"

"I'm aware of that fact." Chris looked suddenly shy. "Could you promise me something?"

"Anything, buddy."

Chris' head shot up at the last word and tears were seen in his eyes. He shook his head to think clearly again. "Anyway, what I want to say is that my gut feeling tells me either one of the sisters could be the victim of them or …"

"… you," Leo continued with sudden fear. "Because you'd be staying with the sisters while I'll be 'Up There'. What do we do?"

"You asking me?" Chris asked incredulously and in shock.

Leo grinned. "Well, you've got the future knowledge, buddy, not me." His son glared at him but smiled slightly. They heard the door and female voices. A sudden orb and a loud shriek startled them. Chris caught the orb quickly while Leo called out, "It's okay, Piper! Wyatt's here and safe." He turned to Chris smirking. "He loves you already."

And indeed, Wyatt snuggled into Chris' chest, knowing on instinct to trust him fully. Chris only shook his head smiling and adjusted the baby in his arms. "This is so weird," he stated with a smirk. "I haven't been born yet if you haven't forgotten, Dad!"

Before Leo could answer, the door opened and three women appeared. A quick glare from Chris told him to stay quiet and he nodded slightly. "So Piper, what has happened in the normal world?" he asked to distract, hopefully.

The eldest Charmed One looked suspicious at him and their new 'friend'. "Normal," she answered. "Something I dream of, you know." Chris chuckled at her words which made her look at him directly. "Do you know something I don't, young man? You could let me in."

"With time, Piper. With time," Chris answered her, still in good mood. "Do you mind if I lay him down? You know he wouldn't let me go so easily."

Piper looked at her husband who agreed smiling. "Okay, lay him down but return quickly! I want answers!" Seeing Chris walk away, she turned to Leo who she knew had the wanted answers. "Now Leo, what are you hiding from us?"

Phoebe and Paige nodded. The older one spoke up, "You and Grams know something about our new guest what you won't share with us!"

"It's not right," Paige agreed. "By the way, do you maybe know what event he meant to come in? It would be good to be prepared, you know."

Leo chuckled at her. "Yeah, I know but you have to trust me and him in this. There are some things you'll have to find out on your own."

The three sisters snorted at him but they were distracted as Chris returned running. Piper repeated her demand, "I want some answers, young man!"

Chris sighed. "I can't. Some things you'll have to find out on your own." All three groaned. "What?" he asked confused.

Phoebe now answered. "Leo said the exact same words only minutes ago. Have you learned from him maybe?" She looked between those two. "You do have some things in common, you know."

Leo and Chris looked at each other rather nervously but the younger one shook his head slightly, if not to reveal anything. "Okay ladies," Leo said at the end and shoved all out, his son included. "We have a child to take care of and be aware of demons all the time!"

"We know that," Piper said annoyed. "Tell us what you know, damn it!"

"No later!" Leo insisted, also annoyed. "Come on, it's late. We all are tired right now. It's been a long day. By the way, where does Chris sleep?"

"Guest room, you know that." Piper rolled her eyes at him but went into the bathroom, to make herself ready for bed.

Within this time Leo quickly checked on his sons. Both were sleeping in peace and he kissed them on their foreheads and then returned to his wife. Laid down, the love of his life came onto his chest and Leo thought about his new life, with two boys. He smiled at this and stroked through his wife's hair, the same color like Chris'. He realized their baby boy was a good combination of him and Piper. What a wonderful life!

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think about it.

At least **two to five reviews** before I will update again. You know your limit then. :D


	2. The Tantrum Of The Titans

Oof, there happened something unexpectedly. You guys are quicker than I thought you to be. lol

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert!

**A/N:** This story was already **betaed** before I published it. By my writing program. I know the risks with English not being my mother tongue!

**

* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**2. The Tantrum Of The Titans**

_SOMEWHERE IN THE ARCTIC_

A mid-level demon had found some old papers where it was written down how to free the Titans from their frozen prison. He had finally found the place where two of them were. With his fire he made a male and female seen. The demon was impressed and hoped with them to take revenge on the world above.

The demon swallowed hard and recited the enchantment he'd found. To his luck, shock and relief it worked and those two were freed. "My God," he only murmured.

"Right," the male only said and vanquished the demon without hesitation. He turned to the woman on his side. "Meta, my dear. You know as well as I do that we need Cronus. Our revenge should be at its fullest."

"I know," Meta agreed but looked sad. "He can be so furious after such a long time we've been in." She looked at him. "Demetrius, what do we do?"

"You'll catch us the needed powers, to have access to the world and the Elders while I'll try to find and free Cronus," Demetrius offered, kissing the woman's forehead.

"I'll try to find us enough power in time," Meta said in a hopeful voice. "So that we all three can take our revenge on the Elders." She vanished by whirling around.

Demetrius watched her leaving and then vanished himself into the clouds above, looking for their leader, Cronus. As an unit, the Elders would have to fear them and their revenge would be gruesome. Luckily, this time there were no Gods to stop them.

* * *

_UP THERE_

Leo was again in Heaven and paced now through the white halls. He'd had a talk with his son a day ago and their last talk had been two days prior, yet now all Elders were nervous what increased his own as well. Closing his eyes for another second, he sensed once again for his complete family and found to his relief all of them in the Manor.

"Leo, what brings you here?" Roland greeted him. "Gideon isn't here. He's back at Magic School. You look nervous."

"Well," he started. "I've been informed that the Titans have been freed and they'll want revenge on you. But why are you so in panic?"

"Two whitelighters are missing," Cecil informed him. "I take it our future guest informed you." Leo nodded. Cecil looked at Roland. "What do you want us to do?"

"Flee. Stay in hidden places until the danger is over. Chris gave me some instructions of how to act here and what I'll have to do."

"Okay, we'll leave but a few will stay behind. If to pretend." Cecil showed him huge doors. "There are hidden powers, to make mortals to Gods." He turned to Leo. "You have Chris on your radar, do you? Leo!"

Leo got a flashback but then realized the question. "Yeah, I have him. Why?"

"Nothing," Roland said. "Are you going to be okay here, Leo? We're going now. I'm sure you'll have everything under control, right? Good luck, Leo. You're going to need it." He orbed away.

The majority of the Elders followed while Cecil stayed behind. He patted Leo on the back. "Everything will be fine. Believe in you, in Chris and in the Charmed Ones."

Leo sighed. "I know but I still have a bad feeling. You don't mind if I want to be alone for a sec, do you?" Cecil shook his head. "Okay." Leo walked a few inches and sat down on a white stone. His mind had another thing in it.

_FLASHBACK_

_A day before Chris had grabbed his father to Wyatt's room, because he wanted to clear more things out and that Leo'd be prepared for anything. Quickly he shut off the baby monitor. _

_Leo was shocked. "What Chris? What is it?" _

_"Can you tell Piper not to be afraid? We men just need some privacy," Chris said quietly and took his brother out of his crib. "There's something you still need to know." _

_Leo nodded and opened the door a bit. "Piper! Wyatt's fine. We just need some privacy." He waited a second before 'Okay' came up. "Okay, buddy. What's up?" _

_"Listen. Beg the Elders to flee and they'll tell you a few would stay behind. Anyway, what important is that there are huge doors with hidden powers to make mortals to Gods," Chris explained while playing with Wyatt who giggled. _

_"Wait a sec. You mean I should release those powers to the sisters?" Leo asked bewildered. "Oh. I could be made an Elder then, right?" His son looked away. "Where will you be?" _

_"Here. At the Manor. To make sure Paige doesn't orb." Chris made a pause. "They need to stay complete." _

_"Chris, what are you not telling me?" Leo wanted to know in fear. The way his son spoke made him even more afraid of what's to come._

_"Tell me you have me on your radar." Leo nodded and Chris sighed in relief. "Okay. Do whatever you'll need to do. Leave the sisters to me! And if something does happen to me, concentrate on your task!" _

_Leo nodded briefly and watched his two boys in amazement. Already now they shared a close bond what made him grin. He'd do anything to earn his son's trust back and to change the future. For good. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Some noises startled Leo out of his memories. There were some attacks but obviously they failed, yet he saw some men battle and hid in golden robes behind a column. He was invisible and wondered at the moment what happened at the Manor.

* * *

_AT THE SAME TIME AT THE MANOR_

The sisters were troubled. Some magical creatures had come to them and said that they'd have to fight the Titans. For now they wanted to speak with Chris.

"Chris! Come here," Piper yelled. "Here's something going on and you know it!"

"Chris!" Phoebe continued. "We have trouble here." She saw someone forming. "Chris!"

An orb came and Chris quickly opened his arms to cover the sisters' eyes up. "Don't look into her eyes," he only said while doing this. Within seconds he was in stone.

"Chris?" Paige asked shocked. "Piper, what now? We can't leave him here."

"Yeah," she agreed in trance. To their shock Wyatt orbed in and touched the statue crying. Piper took him. "Baby, what's wrong? You miss Chris, don't you?"

"Then we should free him. Otherwise, Leo or Grams might kill us," Paige said sarcastically. "We should use our little guests for this, right?"

"Yeah." Piper sat down and watched her son and the statue confused. "You and Phoebe do this. I'll stay here if anyone shows up."

"Okay," Phoebe said and took her little sister with her. "We'll be back soon."

The younger sisters walked down the stairs and saw that a lot more magical guests had arrived. It'd be getting cramped in their home if it continued this way. Both knew they had to act soon, either with Leo's help or Chris's!

"Hey guys!" Phoebe shouted. "We could use your help! Someone is stoned."

"That doesn't bother us," a dwarf said angrily. "Besides, why should we help you?"

"Well," Paige commented. "You want to stay in our good graces, don't you? And our future guest is in stone."

The dwarf, a leprechaun and a fairy looked at each other shocked. All had heard about Chris Perry and his mission. "We'll help you," the three intoned at once and ran past the sisters.

"Wow, that was quick," Phoebe announced and walked back to the attic. "How come?"

"Don't ask me," Paige stated in surrender. "Though it looks like they know him in a way and would help him anytime." She spotted her eldest sister. "Piper, anything anew?"

"No, only that my baby cried with no end and our little friends still haven't found the right dose," she answered with a smile and soothed her baby. "Hey Wy, Chris will be fine, you'll see."

"Hey lady, we'll do our best," the dwarf recommended and kept working with his friends.

"Should we call Leo?" Paige asked all of a sudden, still switching her gaze between her nephew and the stranger. "I wonder why Wyatt cries," she let her sisters know.

"Dunno," Piper answered. "But worth a shot. Leo! Leo! We need your help! Chris needs you!"

There was a longer silence. "Busy?" Phoebe said shrugging.

"We'll keep waiting … and shouting," Piper determined and her sisters nodded, keeping shouting for Leo.

* * *

_SHORT CUT TO UP THERE_

Leo was in hiding but also conflicted. He'd lost his signal of Chris some time ago and that worried him, though at first he had to get the hidden powers. Quietly he made his way to the huge doors, slipped in unnoticed and finally found the urn he was looking for. Within this place, Leo orbed as fast as he could home. Unnoticed hopefully.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Leo reformed in a silent attic and right in front of the statue that his youngest son. "What happened?" he asked shocked. "What's with Wyatt? Why aren't you freeing him?" His concern took over now.

"Hey Mister," the leprechaun announced from behind and Leo looked at the three stunned. "We're on it … Elder?" His other two companions agreed nodding.

"Sorry?" Leo smiled at them and then turned to his wife and other son. "Hey Wy," he whispered quietly. "Chris will be fine, I promise." He felt a tug on his robe. "What?"

"Could we borrow the little guy while you do your other thing," the dwarf gestured to the urn. "We'll give him back as soon as he's freed."

"Okay," Leo agreed quickly and handed his son over. Before the sisters could protest, he shoved them out but added quietly, "Please save my son!"

The three magical creatures and … Wyatt thumbed up while Leo smiled and went out. The four of them continued their work.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH THE TITANS_

Meta whirled up in Heaven where Cronus and Demetrius were already fighting, because they had taken the powers she had caught earlier. Now she was waiting for her judgment by Cronus.

"My leader, I'm sorry to have failed you," the woman apologized with bowed head. "Do I still have your loyalty?"

"You've failed us again and again, Meta," Cronus bellowed angrily and in fury. "Not only in this time but also before. You're a failure!"

Demetrius stepped in. "Cronus, calm yourself. We're going to need her."

"You mean you," Cronus fired back, even more furious now. "In case you hadn't noticed the Elders have fled and someone has helped them. They will fight back with Gods!"

"I know," Demetrius agreed, also with bowed head.

Driven by fury Cronus killed Meta with a fireball and then held out his hands, to feel for magic. "I'm sorry, my friend but she was useless. I can feel something is going on down there."

"I know," Demetrius said sadly. "What do we do now?"

"We'll wait," Cronus answered and continued his search by walking around.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Leo had led the sisters to the living room and held the urn in his arm. Sitting down for a moment, he wondered when the questions would start, because, well, they were women. Just seconds later, they came.

"Leo, not that I mind, but why are you so protective of Chris? And what's in this urn you're carrying?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Leo sighed. "This urn holds a great power. I was told to make you to goddesses, to defeat the Titans. Please trust me in this one!"

"I take it Chris told you," Piper suggested on instinct. "Why Leo? Why do you trust him? Believe him even?"

Another sigh. "I can't. I made a promise but we don't have time for this! I'll have to make you to Gods and you'll have to believe in the Power of Three!"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at each other before they agreed to the plan. Leo nodded and opened the urn with an old chant. The powers were released and turned the women into goddesses. Piper was made the Goddess of Earth, Phoebe the one of Love and Paige the one of War.

"Wow," Phoebe stated. "What are we? I love Love. Why do I, Leo?"

"I love War and to battle. How come?" Paige continued. "Piper, what'd you say?"

"I just found all of this ridiculous," the eldest sister snapped. "Leo, what now? Whose bright idea was this? Chris? Really clever, really."

"Piper!" Leo yelled, standing up finally. "Listen to me! All three of you! Phoebe, you've even found love in the darkest places and persons. Paige, you have to believe in yourself, because you're a good witch! You two have to trust in this." He turned to his wife. "Piper, you're the strongest person I've ever met. We started a family, with a son. I love you more than anything, you know that."

The sisters looked at each other and nodded. There was a loud crumble and the two younger sisters went away. "We'll take care of this," Phoebe said and dragged her baby sister to the conservatory.

Unnoticed by all, Chris was standing on the stairs with Wyatt in his arms and listening to the speech. After he'd been freed, he'd thanked the three little creatures and was astonished that they acted like they knew him. Now he was playing with brother who giggled happily. Their attention was drawn to their family.

Leo suddenly began to glow from inside and he stared in wonder at his hands. He knew what was going on. He became an Elder.

"Leo?" Piper asked confused. "Phoebe! Paige! Leo … glows?" She'd heard giggling and footsteps. Her two sisters stood in the other door frame while the young man stood on the stairs, playing with her son. Angrily she turned to him. "You! That's all your fault! Only yours!"

Chris stood shocked there. Quietly he sent his brother to their father before a powerful blast hit him, coming from Piper who was in shock. Chris was thrown to the wall behind and through the barriers before falling to the floor, unconscious.

Leo said nothing at seeing what happened to his baby boy. His crying son in his arms took all his attention, yet now he needed to speak with his wife. "Piper, you've found your power. Now go and fight the Titans! Defeat them!"

She only looked at him before joining her sisters. Together they battled and easily killed the Titans. Leo meanwhile had orbed Chris to the attic and healed him but Chris didn't wake up what scared the hell out of him. "C'mon buddy. Wake up!" He heard crashes and wondered what was going on. "Listen Wy, protect your brother while I speak with your Mommy and aunts. Raise your forcefield until I'm back, okay?" Wyatt's forcefield came up and Leo nodded satisfied.

Walking down the stairs, he yelled for the women of the house, "Piper! Phoebe! Paige! Where are you guys? Everything okay with you?"

"In here," Phoebe shrieked. "Leo, your wife's getting mad …, I think."

Leo ran in quickly and found his wife staring at him angrily before leaving with the wind. He knew what was wrong. "I'll talk with her," he said determined. "But could you at first give those powers back?"

"With pleasure," Paige said and let go. She was herself again and sighed relieved. A look at her brother-in-law told her, he had a lot of concerns right now. "What's with Wyatt and Chris?"

Leo repeated the same process with Phoebe and answered, "They're upstairs. I healed Chris and Wyatt protects him with his forcefield until I'm back."

Phoebe watched him closer. "I can feel that you're hiding something from us." Leo was nervous suddenly. "Don't worry," she continued smiling. "I won't push you, because you must have your reason for not telling us. Paige and I'll look after the boys while you speak with your wife."

Leo nodded his thanks and started to orb. "Don't forget, Wyatt won't let you in until I return." Finally he left in blue orbs.

"We'll keep him busy then," Paige shouted after the orbs. Hearing laughter she asked, "What?"

Phoebe just shook her head still smiling before grabbing her sister's hand and walking with her to the attic where Wyatt and Chris were. They found it how Leo had described it and both sisters would entertain their little nephew while Chris slept in peace.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH PIPER & LEO_

Piper was standing on the top hill of San Francisco and let the weather play after her mood. There was thunder, storm and a lot of rain but she didn't care. The life as she knew it had been destroyed by the stranger, Chris, because it was his fault that Leo was an Elder now. Elders didn't have families! An orb came. She expected her sisters but it was her husband.

"Piper, please! You have to let go," Leo begged pleading. "I promise to stay close by. You'll get sick if you let it rain this way."

"Have you forgotten already that you're an Elder?" she yelled back and saw the urn still in his hands. "Am I now too powerful for you? And I still think it's Chris' fault! He destroys us!" She winded to Heaven.

Leo followed her up immediately and barely noticed that all Elders were gone. "Piper, listen to reason! Chris has his reason for being here and I trust him, believe him. He'd never hurt you, I swear!"

Piper gazed at him crying. "Why are you so protective of him? Why? Let me know, please."

Leo took her in his embrace. "Believe me. I wish I could tell you but I gave him a promise which I won't break." He felt her powers vanished, along with the urn. "With time I'll tell you my secret."

"Okay," she whispered into his chest. A few minutes later she felt him tense. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Paige's calling me. We've been gone for a long time and obviously, Chris still hasn't woken up yet," he explained concerned.

"I didn't hurt him that much, did I?" Piper asked afraid, now of their familiar stranger. "C'mon, let's go home. I need to see for myself if he's alright."

Leo only nodded and orbed both of them back to the Manor. The concern for his youngest son took control and the orb hurried to the earth.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Paige and Phoebe were concerned about their boys and the youngest of the two had called for Leo, because Wyatt had started crying again and Chris had started tossing. What made them afraid, but they tried to calm Wyatt down while Phoebe listened closely to what Chris was saying.

Finally the wanted orbs came and revealed Piper and Leo, afraid as well. Leo ran to his boys and started to heal Chris again – with no success, again.

Piper asked, "What's going on with Chris? Hasn't he said anything?"

"Only Wy he'd mumbled," Phoebe said.

"Does he mean Wyatt?" Piper directed her question to Leo who had their son in his arms. "Do they share a bond?"

Leo said nothing but held his son over his other one and whispered very quietly into his ear, "Heal your baby brother, Wy! He needs you."

Wyatt's golden glow washed over Chris' body and the little boy tipped Chris several times. The adults waited anxiously for the result. "Cwis," he mumbled.

Chris shot up. "What?" he stated confused and looked around. "Thanks for healing, Wy and Leo." He noticed that the three sisters were looking at him. "Did I miss anything here?"

"No, we're just happy you're back. You scared us a bit," Piper explained for all of them. "I'm sorry for hurting you in my fury before."

"That's okay, Piper. I understand really. I do," Chris said to her, a bit embarrassed. "You only protect your family."

Leo took a seat next to him, still with Wyatt who crawled into Chris' lap. "It's okay, Chris. The Titans and the powers-to-be are gone. Your future is saved."

The three sisters looked at each other stunned. "What do you mean?" they asked at once.

"It's complicated," Chris only offered. "If you don't mind, I need to think about new strategies and more demons to hunt." Giving Wyatt back to his father, he orbed away, to his own sanctuary.

"I'm tired," Paige announced. "G'night, sisters and Leo!" She walked away.

"Me too," Phoebe agreed. "G'night, Piper and Leo."

"Good night," they intoned to the leaving girls. The mother took her son from his father. "I think I'm going to and he needs his sleep as well. C'mon baby." Piper kissed Leo briefly. "Night baby."

"Night honey," Leo replied in trance. His thoughts were by his youngest son who always gave him more to wonder about. He hoped to mend their relationship over time but now he was tired too. Yet he'd wait for his son.

* * *

_GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

Chris reformed, not knowing what to think of this day. It'd gone with the original plan, even if Leo already knew who he was. Still, he'd become an Elder and he wondered what this would do to his parents' relationship.

"Damn you, Wyatt! Why did you turn evil?" he yelled into the wind angrily. "I just want my big brother back," he added silently, crying.

It was getting cold and he was freezing fast. Chris orbed home.

* * *

_MANOR'S ATTIC_

The son found his father asleep on the couch what made him smile. Quietly he touched the body and orbed him to his parents' bedroom. Yawning now he made it himself comfortable on the couch and the young man fell asleep within seconds.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think about it.

Since it worked well with five, how about **six reviews** and I continue then?


	3. Future Allies & Enemies

Well, it's up to you guys how it goes on here. My little wish is just a wish ... ;)

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert!

**Just to avoid confusion: **The Odin I mention here is not the Elder from the show but the nordic God!

**

* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**3. Future Allies And Enemies**

_UNDERWORLD, 2003_

Zankou emerged from the time portal confused but relieved to have landed where he wanted to. A day ago, back in the future, he'd been violently reminded by Wyatt to go to the past and what would happen if he failed. Sighing, the demon decided to find a seer for seeing on the Halliwells.

He shimmered to the cave where he knew Kira would be. "Hello my Lady," he greeted her smiling. "Did you miss me?"

"What?" Kira stuttered perplexed. "Shouldn't you be still prisoned, I mean, are you? Oh god, I need to sit down … if I could."

Zankou grinned. "You're right, I'm still in prison since I am from the future, being sent by someone very powerful."

"You mean, the little Lord who's now only a baby. But why? There was some special magic some time ago. Does it have to do anything with this?"

"You're good, Kira. Really good. Too bad I'll kill you in two years time." Zankou groaned. "Big mistake then."

"Well, then you could spare me that fate still if you like," Kira offered with not as much sarcasm. "Well, you're not here for nothing, are you? What do you want to know?"

"I'm here to gather some info's about the Halliwells and their lifestyle this time. Our Lord has shown me all in the museum he'd opened, yet nothing like the present if you gather my meaning," Zankou said while playing with his fingers. "Now what?"

"I'm not as dumb as I may look like, Zankou. You want to know about the Halliwells, here's a little recap: A stranger named Chris stepped in whose identity only is known by Leo and the little Lord. Oh, and their Grams. Lately they fought the Titans and won and because of this, Leo's now an Elder."

"Wait a sec. What about the Elders? Do they suspect already Chris' true identity? I mean, if Leo knows …," Zankou suggested insecure, but only a bit.

"I don't exactly know what they do but I've got some hints that some Elders are already suspicious, yet Leo's trying his best to hide that secret, from all of them," Kira offered.

"Are there some names?" Zankou wanted to know.

"Not yet but I'll intend to find out if you'd let me," Kira explained. "By the way, do you want to stay here for the time being?"

"Is this an invitation?"

"Depends on your own decision, my friend."

Zankou smirked and the Seer did the same. Both came to a temporary agreement, to work together until Zankou could make his move on Chris.

_

* * *

_

ANYWHERE ON AN ISLAND

Two orb clouds reformed on a beautiful island where the younger man led the older through the forest. One of them didn't even bother to look at it while the other one was just amazed. Smiling Chris wondered when they'd be surrounded by the warrior women.

"Hey Chris," Leo said, still stunned. "Where are we? Do the sisters know that we left?"

"Valhalla, Dad and I've left a note to the sisters that if they want us to return, they should send Wyatt. He always finds me and you," Chris explained walking.

Leo stopped and so did Chris. "Wait, Valhalla? As in the Valhalla, the great hall where all dead warriors would wait and be trained for the final battle?" His son nodded. "Why is this then an island?"

"Don't ask me! This was a lesson I didn't listen very well to. I had other interests." Chris blushed at this admission but continued his walk.

Leo grinned only and quickly he followed his son again. It seemed Chris already knew who they'd meet and Leo was getting curious about the island and its inhabitants. If this was Valhalla, then this would mean warrior women and a God. The father felt like a little child, again.

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by women, with gears in their hands and ready to attack them. "Whoa," Chris said shocked and took a step back. "We only want to meet Freya. I know her from the future. Please ladies, lead the way!" Chris swallowed hard.

One of them walked closer to Leo. "He's an Elder. Elders don't have access to Valhalla. What's he doing here?"

"He's with me," Chris interjected quickly before Leo could. "Please, lead us to Freya! I'll explain all there."

"Um … Chris," Leo stuttered nervously. "Did you say you know them?" His son nodded. "Is this then normal?"

"Believe me. Promise me to let me do the talking, okay?" Chris asked and his father looked at him briefly shocked but accepted. "Ladies, please. Only lead us to Freya."

"Follow me," one woman demanded. The rest of the group took the men in their midst and walked with them to their leader who was sitting on a throne, in a way like a temple. "Excuse me, Freya," she said, kneeling down. "These men want to speak with you."

"Who are they?" Freya wanted to know, not really interested in.

"Well, one is an Elder." Freya looked up now. "The other one claims to know you, from the future." The woman looked even more interested. "For me, they look like father and son," the still kneeling woman explained.

"I see," Freya stated and stood up, walking over to them. "Leave us," she demanded and all women instantly vanished. "You two certainly got my interest. That rarely happens. So what's your purpose for coming to me?"

Chris and Leo looked at each other before the younger man started to tell his story which Freya listened intently to.

_

* * *

_

MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR

Piper, Phoebe and Paige had been outside with Wyatt in a park but for half an hour the little boy had cried for some time and Phoebe had acted growing – weird. These both elements forced them to go home where they wanted to talk with Leo, their all-knowing source.

As they entered the house, it was quiet. Too quiet for Piper's looking who had her son at her hips. "Leo! Chris! We could need your help, you know."

"Where are they?" Phoebe requested while the youngest sister made her way to the kitchen. "Paige?"

"I've found a note, Piper," she said, holding it in her hand. "Chris wrote it and I think he knows you very well."

"What does it say?" the oldest one only wanted to know. Her son kept her busy.

"Well, it says that if we wanted him and Leo back, we should send them Wyatt as he'd always know where he is." Paige looked at her sisters. "I don't understand this sentence."

"Me neither," Piper confirmed. "Oh, when I'll get my hands on this little …" Her words were cut off by her own baby who didn't like her tone about his baby brother. "Wyatt?" Confused she turned to Phoebe.

"Piper, you know Wyatt likes Chris very much and maybe he doesn't like the way you wanted to speak about him," Phoebe explained. "My little nephew knows whom to trust. And obviously, Chris is one of them."

"Oh, that's great," Piper said exasperated. "He comes from the future, Grams and Leo know him from the first second and now they're gone to God knows where."

"I'm sure they'll return as soon as they've spoken to whomever they need to," Paige offered. "Chris and Leo are strong."

"So what do we do?" Piper asked insecure.

"We'll wait," Phoebe said and took her sister in an embrace. Paige followed and the three sisters decided to entertain Wyatt now. Until the other two missed men were back.

_

* * *

_

BACK ON VALHALLA

"You're not serious, are you?" Freya stated after she'd heard Chris' story. It was hard to believe, yet Chris' body language confirmed this. "Okay, I believe you." Both men sighed relieved. "Chris, you said you know me. How come?"

"Well, in the future I'm the leader of the Resistance, against my own brother," Chris whispered. "Anyway, to be prepared and trained well, I was looking for the Valkyries and found you. You tested me and after a long fight I was accepted in your midst, as the only man ever."

"I see," the woman said. "Leo, I can see you have some questions. You can ask them and I'd love to answer them."

"Okay. I was wondering why there's no male God, except of the warriors, I mean," Leo stuttered and looked at his son who grinned at him. "I might have a silly question after."

"We're on an island, because Odin has decided some time ago, to divide the tasks. He only watches over the best ones who have already proven their quality. I'm here to train the fresh killed warriors what you can see here. What is your question, Leo?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to train here as well." Leo looked at his son. "To be prepared for the future and whatever may come. To us as a family."

Chris looked shocked but Freya accepted the wish. "You can do that, Leo. As I've heard you'd been in a war yourself. Your knowledge could be useful." Leo bowed his head but all looked to a woman who came running towards them. "Leysa?"

"Excuse me, Freya" The honey-skinned woman bowed slightly. "We've found another Elder here. He has a heavy British accent and wears school robes, I think. Anyway, he claims to be looking for him." Leysa gestured to Leo.

Freya stood up and looked at both men – long. Making a decision. "You two stay here. I'll deal with him. One advice: Leave with him. You can sense this, right?" Leo nodded. "Well then. And Leo, please return soon!" He only grinned at her before Freya walked away.

"And how shall I return?" Leo asked stunned, long after the woman was gone. He heard silent laughter – and turned to the source. "Chris, you know something I don't?"

"I do," Chris said smirking. "But we should clear this at home, with Mom and the aunts. I mean, the sisters." His father chuckled what made him glare. "Anyway, Mom would have a fit if I'd sent you here. Neither would you. Is he leaving?"

"No, not yet." Leo laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "You know you worry too much, don't you? Make yourself ready. He's on his way." For now, father and son could only wait.

Meanwhile, Freya was led to a group of her soldiers which had surrounded a strange dressed man who looked only annoyed. "Who are you and why are you here? Elders, in general, have no access to Valhalla. Anyone in the magical world knows that."

"I'm sorry, Mylady," the man apologized with a bowed head. "My name's Gideon. I run Magic School and I came here by accident. You see, I was only following an orb trail to this island." The women with their spears came closer, making him swallow hard. "Ladies?"

Freya spoke with all her inherited authority. "No one's here! You must be wrong, Gideon. If there had been one, we'd have noticed and captured them."

"What for?" Gideon swallowed harder.

"Take a wild guess, wise Elder," Freya stated with a smirk. She liked how this Elder feared. "And now leave! And never come back!" Quickly Gideon orbed away and all women sighed relieved.

Leysa had gone and now returned. She nodded. "The other two are gone as well. It worked," Leysa confirmed.

Freya said nothing. The leader walked back to her throne and … waited.

_

* * *

_

BACK AT THE MANOR

As the orbing sound was heard, three, or better four heads looked up and were happy to see their wanted men reform. The three sisters gave them only a look what made Leo and Chris squirm, especially the one from Piper.

"Now, where have you been? We've been worried," the eldest sister demanded, with her son in her arms but Wyatt only wanted to his brother. "Okay, baby. Here, take him!"

Chris just nodded and took him. Slightly, he gave Leo a signal to explain all while he took care of his brother. He walked away.

Leo sighed, not happy with this given task. "Okay, we've been on an island called Valhalla. Chris knows this place from the future, I think. What you all should know, I'll want to be trained there – of my own free will. In my absence, Chris will be your whitelighter."

"What?" Piper shouted furiously but was stopped by a hand and an equally furious glare. "What Leo?"

"I trust him and so does our son. It'd be best if you start to do this as well. I'll be gone for a while and you're going to accept it! And now excuse me, I need to speak with Chris!" With that he was gone.

Piper turned to her sisters, in shock. Phoebe gave her a smile. "If Leo wants this, we should support him and accept his wish. Chris can't be bad as you may want to see him. He's helped us, don't forget this."

"I agree," Paige added quickly. "If Wyatt likes him, we can do as well." She nodded to Phoebe.

The two younger sisters also left the room and went to the three men of their home. Being alone with the thoughts, Piper just sat there, thinking about all being said. There was more behind Leo's attitude, she was sure of but for the time being, Piper would accept.

_

* * *

_

UNDERWORLD AGAIN

"So, what did you decide, Zankou?" Kira wanted to know as she played with her pool. "Soon, you could have your chance with Chris."

This got Zankou's attention. "I'd like to stay here if you don't mind. And what do you mean, Kira?"

She accepted his decision nodding and then offered rather cryptically, "There's a time when all is forgotten, yet the key to all this is hidden."

The future demon was totally confused. "Huh, run that by me again? I don't understand what this could mean." He grabbed his head to prove this fact. "Another hint, Kira?"

"No. Sorry but you'll have to figure it out yourself." Kira smirked at him. "I thought you were smart, Zankou. You've known for that."

"Clever girl." Zankou smirked back. "I'll think about your riddle but what else can I do in this time? Any suggestions, woman?"

"Well, isn't your specialty glamor?" The man nodded. "Then use it to your advantage. Chris is still a young man with normal wishes. Do you understand?" Zankou smiled and Kira continued still, "By the way, how loyal are you really to Lord Wyatt? Don't you have any own wishes?"

Zankou grabbed Kira in an embrace all of a sudden. "You're really clever, Kira. I might spare your fate if I could free myself, you know but it's forbidden. By my Lord. So, my woman, what do you suggest I do now?"

Kira put her hands on Zankou's chest before saying, "You could play with Chrissie first. For several times before you could move onto Wyatt as well. They're brothers and share a bond. Plus, they're only human."

Zankou kissed Kira after this but the woman couldn't say anything. "This was for the good plan you've given me. From now on, you'll work only for me. If I speak to my present self anytime, I'll give him the advice not to kill you."

Kira just smiled and continued her work. Zankou tried to solve the riddle and thought about how to trick Chris. As he'd learned, Piper owned a club, P3, now and he was sure, Chris would go there. For sleep or work. Oh yes, this was an opportunity for him. He smiled at the woman and just waited. Kira did the same.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think about it.

Since it worked well with six, how about **seven reviews** and I continue then?


	4. Cleaning Effect

You seem to know what you want and I only do as you wish. Most of the time, yet it seems to work. Somehow. Good to know then. :D

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**4. Cleaning Effect**

_FIVE WEEKS LATER_

Leo returned home after a long training session with the Valkyries. Looking into his hands, he saw a pendant which he'd been given by Freya. The leader of Valhalla had said that now he'd earned free access to the island, as only Elder, because he was the same noble person like his son. Touching the one under his shirt, the father smiled but only now Leo realized how quiet the house was. Too quiet.

"Piper? Phoebe? Paige? Where are you, guys?" Leo shouted nervously through the Manor. "What is going on here?"

"Living room, honey. Welcome back!" Phoebe called back for Piper. Obviously, there was a new power involved. Walking into the room, Leo just stood there – shocked. "Wow, Leo. You look good. How was it?"

"Fine. What are you doing?" the Elder asked confused as seeing all sisters watching TV. "Where's Wyatt? And Chris?"

"Who's Wyatt?" Piper asked confused, looking at her husband now fully. "Your name is Wyatt but other than that, there's no one with this name. And Chris is sleeping at P3 for some time already. He's helping me there. Why do you ask?"

Leo's jaw dropped in disbelief as he tried to get his mind around about what he'd just been told. "What? Run that by me again? What has happened in the time I was gone?"

"Well, the first few weeks were normal. Or as normal as they could be with a neurotic whitelighter who had sent us after many demons in these days. At one point, I lost count how many it were," Piper explained while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, sometimes even on three to five vanquishes per day," Paige added sighing. "Oh, and Phoebe got empathy! Really gets on our nerves."

Phoebe gave her little sister a playful slap. "Well, I need to speak my mind. Anyway, back to Chris. I think he always forgets that we have jobs. He's really neurotic about whatever evil is in his future. Neurotic, stubborn and damn determined."

Leo chuckled at her words, knowing how true they were about his youngest son. "Why is he now at P3? How come?"

The three sisters looked at each other, not knowing how to explain this. The younger two gave their older sister a pleading look and Piper nodded. "Well, obviously something must have happened then, because after this Chris volunteered to help me at P3 anytime and he made a room to his own. Saying he has already experience in this."

"What else?"

"I think, lately he's met a girl and they meet from time to time there. I don't want to know what they're doing," Piper finished. "But who is this mysterious Wyatt you mentioned?"

"Our son, your nephew!" Leo exploded at least, startling the sisters. "How can you all forget a baby? It doesn't make any sense. You were never this way."

Three jaws dropped in disbelief but Piper walked closer to her husband, touching him. "If what you're saying is true, then who's powerful enough to even erase our memories? You know anyone, don't you?"

Leo sighed. "I only know of the Cleaners to have this power. From what I've heard 'Up There', the Cleaners are watching over you since you've received your powers, yet they were powerless at Prue's death. They couldn't have done anything this day."

"So, how do we get our baby back?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"You'll have to get your memories back and find out what Wyatt did to get erased while I'll look after Chris. I need to know what he's doing."

"Wait, Leo," Piper stopped him and he turned to her. "Let's say it works. What do we do if it happens again? I'm afraid, you know."

Leo kissed her briefly on her lips. "Piper, you're a great mother and I believe in you. You'll have to believe in yourself and in your power. You three are the Charmed Ones. And now excuse me." Quickly he orbed away.

Wiping her tears away, the eldest sister turned to her younger ones. "You've heard the man. We need to remember a baby, my baby. Think about something, please! I need some time for myself. To take this all in."

"Okay," Phoebe agreed quietly and guided Paige to the stairs whereas Piper stayed in the conservatory. "We'll call you when we're ready."

Piper just nodded and looked out of the large window. Inside, she berated herself. How could she forget her baby? This was something she couldn't forgive herself and she wanted to know the secret of Leo. Piper heard a call from her sisters and sighing, she walked to the attic.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT P3_

Leo orbed into the backroom and found to his surprise, Chris still asleep on the couch. It was a rare sight, yet the father needed some answers. A greater shock hit him as he saw some empty bottles of beer beside the bed. That was definitely not Chris' way.

"Hey buddy, wake up!" the father said while shaking his son's body. He saw some other bottles of alcohols at the bed's side as well. "Chris, wake up! It's me, Leo!"

"What?" the young man stated confused. Green eyes opened up, blinked and Chris hugged his father. "Hey Dad. How was Valhalla? Have you learned well and enough? Hmm, tell me."

Leo was irritated by this display of emotion from his youngest but he'd go with it. For now. "Valhalla was great and I've learned many things." He reached for the pendants under his shirt. "Here. You can have it back. I've got one of my own."

"Great Dad. You did well then if you got one." Chris looked closer at his Dad and saw something was wrong. "Dad, is something wrong? You look confused."

"Well, Piper mentioned you've met a girl. How did you two meet and for how long?"

"Not long. Just a few days and we're meeting only here. In public. Her name's Natalie and she said, I think, you know her. Do you?"

"The name's ringing a bell, yet can I ask you something? It's important." His son nodded and Leo took a seat next to him, just in case. "Do you remember anyone named Wyatt? He's your brother." Silence. "Chris?"

Chris' eyes shut down, against his will and his body fell forward. Right into Leo's lap. His mind had a flashback which was terrible.

_FLASHBACK_

_He saw himself chained to a wall. Bruised, broken and a lot of dried blood on his body. In front of him paced a tall, blond man who he assumed to be this ominous Wyatt. He was dressed completely in black and acted like he owned him what he didn't. _

_"See, little brother. Your morals aren't helping you now," Wyatt announced in triumph. "I know what you are but you are also family. Any wishes?" _

_Chris had to hold back his tears and not to show any weakness. "The only thing I want is my big brother back. The one who protected me from harm. And you are now that what our family had always fought against! I hate you." _

_"Well, Chris. Don't you know what this thinking and where it had brought them? They're six feet under." Wyatt saw how his baby brother turned his head away, still in grief. Smiling, he put his hand under Chris' chin, forcing him to look at him. "You'll join me. One day. We're brothers." _

_"Never," Chris spat out. "Never!" _

_"Fine. Then have it your way," Wyatt said only and walked out but hurled a fireball at his brother. "My present. Have fun!" _

_Chris tried hard to suppress his screams but his mind blacked out. He fell unconscious and didn't notice another presence in his jail. Leo Wyatt had come to free his youngest from his eldest. "Wake up, son. Wake up!" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Chris, wake up! Buddy!" Leo shook his son's body as seeing him passed out. "Chris! What's wrong? Wake up! Damn it!"

"Whoa," the son stated and looked at his Dad, in a new light. "I think I saw Wyatt, torturing me and asking me to join him but …" He stopped.

"But what? Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah." Chris swallowed hard. "You saved me. Better, rescued me, yet I have no memory of it." He looked down ashamed. "Sorry."

Leo embraced his son in a tight hug. "Hey, at least you're saved. That's all what matters. You found the strength and courage to come back in time and change all for the better. I'm proud of you."

Chris had tears in his eyes at this proclamation. "Thanks Dad." He snuggled into his father's chest. "I don't know what to say. I always wanted to hear this from you, you know."

Leo smiled. "Now, what do we do? It's obvious that we need to get Wyatt back. Any ideas?"

"Well, it's better you guide the sisters. I can look after myself. Besides, Natalie will come soon, so you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but under protest," Leo said, kissing Chris' forehead. "If anything happens, call me! I love you, son." Leo orbed back to the Manor.

Chris was happy for once and made himself ready for the day finally. Sighing, he cleared his backroom and put all empty bottles back in the box which he put in the storage room. Soon, the young man was ready and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was his date, Natalie. With a smile, he greeted her.

_

* * *

SHORT CUT TO THE UNDERWORLD_

Zankou, posing as Natalie, was back in Kira's lair. "Woman, is it time? I know, there's something off but I can't place it. Kira!"

"Yes," the demonic woman came in. "What you can't place is that your 'baby' Master has exposed magic, obviously. The Cleaners have erased him and all have forgotten him. Except Leo … and now Chris." Kira looked at Zankou and waited for his reaction.

"Then I'll have to hurry. Chris trusts me. Until then." Zankou kissed Kira quickly and shimmered off.

"Men," Kira only said and busied herself again. She had also other clients.

_

* * *

BACK AT THE MANOR_

Leo orbed in and saw 'his' women deep in their work. Finding a spell to remember their son and nephew, yet the father couldn't understand what Wyatt had done to be erased. He sighed. "Need any help?" he asked bluntly.

"No, honey. We have everything under control," Piper answered smiling. "What happens to you if we recall this day? I'm just worried about you."

"Don't worry, I'm an Elder." Before his wife could protest, Leo added, "The rules don't work for me and you."

The Charmed Ones only smirked at him before they recited their written spell:

_Moments lost make witches wonder, _

_Warlock's plot or demon's plunder?_

_If this is not a prank, _

_Help us fill in the blanks._

It looked like a rewind button was on and the day started again. Soon a wailing sound was heard and all sighed relieved. Immediately the parents ran down the stairs and Phoebe and Paige followed.

"Okay, Wyatt's back. What now?" Paige asked curiously.

"We'll wait," Phoebe spoke determined.

Over the day it was quiet. Too quiet for everyone and it made them nervous. Phoebe had gone to her work and returned home in the early evening without any news. Paige had done the same with her temp and had come back also without any signs of anything happening. At this, Piper looked at Leo for help but he had no answer.

"Well, the day's nearly over and still nothing has happened," Paige said annoyed, looking at all. "What now?"

Her answer came as Wyatt, all of a sudden, started to cry and orbed away. Looking at Leo, she saw him in pain and him orbing away as well. Confused Paige turned to her sisters.

Piper took charge and Paige's hand while Phoebe did the same on Paige's other side. "What are you waiting for?" she ordered firmly. "Follow them!"

The youngest sister nodded and did as told. As the three Charmed Ones reformed, they gasped and were shocked at what they saw. They just stood there and couldn't do or say anything.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE CLUB_

Chris had just made a table for his dinner as he heard footsteps behind him. "You're early, Nat," he said smiling and turning around. "What's up?"

"Uh … nothing. I was only exited," Natalie greeted him and walked constantly closer to Chris. "You know you really live up to your reputation. But I thought you had a girl. A fiancee named Bianca."

Shocked Chris said nothing at first. Then he stuttered out, "How do you know that? Why do I have the feeling you are not who you pretend to be?"

"Clever boy," Natalie agreed and still walked closer to Chris while slowly changing back to his true form. Zankou conjured a knife. "I've learned a lot in that museum of yours." Chris looked up finally. "And from your brother."

"Zankou. I should have known as you being Wyatt's best assassin, besides the Phoenixes. So, what's your purpose?"

"This." Zankou pushed the knife deep into Chris' stomach and watched satisfied as Chris broke down. An orb distracted him and he saw how little Wyatt materialized. "Interesting. Really."

Wyatt saw his baby brother hurt and assumed the other man was responsible for it. Quickly he conjured look-a-likes of Chris to confused the man what only made the man smirk. Confusing the little boy now.

Leo reformed and was followed by the sisters fast. He was shocked at what he saw and barely noticed how the sisters gasped. Leo only saw Chris bleeding. Too many Chris! "Wyatt?" he asked.

A door clicked and all turned to look at the stairs where the footsteps came. To their shock, it was Piper's bar manager, Dennis who just stood there for a moment. "Oh my God!" he stated shocked. "I'll call for help!" And he was gone. Again.

Zankou bowed to the stunned Halliwells and shimmered away. When he was gone, Wyatt reversed his doubles and looked sheepishly at anyone in the room. Leo was about to run to his son as Dennis returned with an ambulance. Quickly, Leo gave them all a signal to orb back to the Manor, not daring about magic exposure anymore. The six of them orbed away.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

The moment the whole family reformed, though the sisters didn't know that yet, they were met with two men, totally dressed in white. "The Cleaners," Leo whispered and identified them for all. Piper took her son in her arms, ready to protect him if need be.

"You have a choice, Charmed Ones," one man offered. "Your son or your whitelighter. You can decide."

"How do you mean?" Phoebe asked for her shocked family. Out of her eyes, she saw how Leo slowly healed Chris.

"Both created this mess," the second one continued. "One of them has to go. We fear for your future if it goes this way."

After being healed and having thanked his father, Chris stood up and took charge. "You don't have to erase him, take me instead as you said: I'm also responsible for it. Take me. I'm not standing in your way."

The Cleaners looked at each other stunned and back to the young man in front of them. They knew who he was and why he was here. The Halliwells, either in past, present or future, were someone to be reckoned with. The young man was a proof for the future.

"Now. What are you waiting for? This was practically an invitation," Chris continued with open arms. "I'm no threat to you, so take me!"

"Chris?" Piper asked, impressed at his actions. "What are you doing and why?"

"Piper, I have no other choice. Please, believe me that all I'm doing is for your own good. For all of you."

"No," Leo whispered time and again. He was afraid now for his youngest son. "No, don't do this, Chris."

Chris made a step closer to the Cleaners before Paige suddenly cried out, "STOP! I have a crazy idea for you to confirm."

"Tell us," the first Cleaner said while both Cleaners waited for her theory.

Paige looked at her older sisters for help but they only nodded to let her do it. "Okay, listen," she began nervously. "What would happen if we, as the Charmed Ones, start a magic party for you to give you more work? If you leave Chris and Wyatt alone but clean this mess up!"

The Cleaners looked at the Charmed Ones for confirmation what they did by nodding. Both sighed and the first Cleaner spoke again, "Okay but only this once. If this happens again, you'll have to take care of it on your own." He waved his hand and all was back to normal. "Good luck, Halliwells. You're going to need it." And they were gone.

All sighed relieved but Chris hugged Paige thankfully. "Thanks Paige. You have great ideas, really."

The sisters grinned at each other at this strange display of emotion of the normally stoic whitelighter. "Chris, you alright?" Phoebe asked curiously. She'd felt something off of him but only short.

"Never been better," he replied. "But I need to speak with Leo alone for some time. It's urgent!"

"Should we know about this?" Piper asked, also curiously. "You two are hiding something from us. Care to share?"

Father and son looked at each other but shook their heads at the same time. "No," Leo said determined. "I'll promise you'll find out in time but now it's only between Chris and me."

"Okay," Phoebe said and stood up finally. "Jason comes back soon from Hongkong. I'll need to be prepared and get my empathy under control. For his and my own sake." She went to her own room.

Paige continued in the same manner. "Yeah, well, I need to go back to my temp agency. If they have a job for me, finally. Maybe also I'll get a look for my other jobs." She followed Phoebe. "Good luck!"

Piper turned to the men who were ready to flee in the next seconds. She nodded and they orbed away. As they were gone, the mother turned to her son, "How about we play a bit? Was an eventful day but with a happy end. You're lucky to have Chris, huh." She held up a block. "Do we play?"

Wyatt giggled happily and orbed his blocks around him while his Mommy played with him. He understood most of what she'd said, yet the important thing was Chris was his hero. His brother.

* * *

_AT THE CLUB_

"Chris, what's wrong? What's so urgent you need to speak with me about?" Leo asked the moment they materialized and he grabbed him by the shoulders. "What's going on?"

"We have a problem, Dad," Chris replied pacing. "Zankou's here. He's Wyatt's best assassin and here to kill me. We'll need to be more careful now."

"So, you're saying he's from the future, right?" His son nodded. "Okay. What about his past self?"

"Still in prison, I guess. Somewhere in the underworld. I can promise you'll get to know him personally. One time," Chris offered smiling. "What do you suggest we do now?"

Leo ran with a hand through his hair. "I believe you, son. I'd suggest you tell me everything you know about this Zankou. We'll need to be prepared if he strikes at you again."

Chris accepted and both men sat down. The younger man shared his future knowledge about Zankou. They talked long about all and nothing. They were forming a bond.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think about it.

Since it worked well with seven, how about **eight reviews** and I continue then?


	5. Blond or Brown: Who can tell?

You seem to know what you want and I only do as you wish. Most of the time, yet it seems to work. Somehow. Good to know then. :D

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**5. Blond Or Brown: Who can tell?**

_PRETEND TO BE?_

The sisters entered the attic and they looked terrified. As if they were afraid of the demon and would leave the innocents alone, but then again, all looked, in a way, annoyed at this display of events.

"Oh god, this was so awful," Phoebe stated. "Their fear was so amazing. I could so feel it."

"Yeah, and this demon threw out spikes," Paige continued in the same way. "It was really awful. This poor family."

"STOP!" Piper shouted, clearly frustrated. "This is just too much! Don't get completely involved into being the Charmed Ones." She walked closer to the podium. "Now let's find out what kind of demon that is."

As she was about to touch it, the Book of Shadows closed itself. As she tried again, the Book flew itself from them what made Piper curse loudly.

"Damn," she said and changed back to her normal self, being blond. The woman was Mabel Stillman. "I knew this was a bad idea. We may look like them but we can't be."

The other two did the same and revealed to be blond as well. They were Mabel's sisters, Margo and Mitzy. "What do we do now?" Margo asked.

"They rely on their bond as sisters but we are sisters too," Mabel determined. "We'll just wait."

"Phoebe? Paige?" Piper's voice was heard.

"Okay, time to go," Mabel said smiling. She used her finger. "Per formage." She was gone and so were her sisters.

Right after that, Piper walked in and looked confused around at seeing the Book on the floor. The eldest Charmed One picked it up and put her heritage on its podium and wondered what had happened.

* * *

_P3, THE NEXT DAY_

Piper was speaking on the phone while her young bartender, Ray, was working around her though she noticed he shot her some interested looks. She ignored it since she was married still and now, as the door opened, Piper looked up, thinking it was her sister but to her surprise, and utter shock, it was Darryl.

"Hey Piper," he greeted her smiling. "What's up? You looked shocked to see me. Did I surprise you?"

"Well, you did," she answered bluntly. "Why are you here? Not that I mind you being here but I'm confused. I was expecting Phoebe, you know."

"Oh. She's coming soon, I'm sure. Though I was invited by Leo, to come here as he wanted to speak with me about something important."

"I see." Piper continued her work, oblivious to anything around her but was distracted by a loud squeal. "That's Phoebe."

Behind them, a door opened and Leo came out, followed shyly by Chris. "Hi Darryl, so nice you could come." He turned to his wife. "Piper, you don't mind if we use the club for our meeting, do you? Or better the backroom."

"Nah, it's okay," she said and spotted Chris finally. "Chris, I need to speak with you for a sec. It's important."

"Hey guys," Phoebe greeted all of them smiling. "What's going on?" she asked, looking around but was ignored. She groaned frustrated.

Looking at him, the eldest sister continued her speech, "I need to know if you were in the attic yesterday? I found the Book on the floor and that wonders me, though I know you have crazy ideas to achieve your goal here."

Now Chris groaned but was irritated. "The Book was on the floor?" he requested again and Piper nodded. "You should be careful. I vaguely remember that someone was after the Book."

"Who isn't?" Phoebe put in but received glares from Piper and Chris. She was confused at how similar they looked but remained silent. "Weird," she only whispered quietly.

"No, I beg you to be careful. This could end not good," Chris insisted and then turned back to Leo and Darryl. "And now excuse me, we men need to talk with." They walked in the backroom together.

Piper watched the men walked back to the room before her younger sister grabbed and directed her away. "I think we should call them if we need them, right?" Phoebe rolled her eyes and Piper sighed. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Oh, Jason's coming back in town but I fear what my new power might do on our relationship, you know. We could end up making love in front of anyone. Ugh."

Piper smirked. "Why don't you meet then in public? It'd be safe for you." Both women walked up the stairs and out of the club. "By the way, what was Paige's new temp job again?"

"To sort oranges out. Crazy if you must know," Phoebe offered and the sisters' voices faded away from the building.

* * *

_A FACTORY ANYWHERE_

Paige was working with the oranges but it wasn't going the way she wanted. Her back gave her already signals and so did her ears. Looking up, she saw two gremlins who were pushing some cardboard boxes down.

"Watch out!" she shouted and pushed her companion out of the way.

Their boss came and the Mexican woman explained quickly, "She saved me. I'm fine but I think this whole place is maldito, cursed."

"No," Paige said and looked at the gremlins with an evil eye. "I think I'm maldito."

The workers were given a break by their boss but all were chatting about that incident. It was time for Paige to end those gremlins and she'd have to contact the Book.

* * *

_P3, BACKROOM_

Darryl Morris looked at his friend and the young man who were both sitting on the couch, yet this Chris was watching him as if he knew him already. He wasn't feeling well with this look and concentrated instead on Leo. "Why did you call me, Leo? You were very … discreet about this meeting?"

Leo looked at his son and back to Darryl. "You see it's complicated." Darryl raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "Well, before I'll explain I'd beg you to promise not to tell anything to the sisters or your family. This is important!"

"I'm confused," Darryl admitted and sighed. "Okay, I promise. What are you hiding?"

"It has to do with me, Uncle Darryl," said the young man, Chris, suddenly.

Leo smiled but Darryl's jaw dropped. "Wait. Uncle?" he requested and Chris nodded. "Do I know you or you me?"

Leo took charge before Chris could. "Darryl, listen. Chris is my son, my youngest son and he's from the future. To save Wyatt."

"Future? How?" Darryl asked shocked. "I mean, I've heard about time travel but only from movies and also about being witches and all but this is crazy." Darryl looked closer at Chris. "Though you look a lot like a Halliwell, especially Piper."

Chris blushed a bit. "Well, you're right. Piper's my Mom. Anyway, to answer your questions honestly: I used a spell to come here and yes, I am. It'd be around 20 years from now on since I'm nearly 22."

"Wow," Darryl exclaimed stunned. "That's unexpected but I believe you. I don't want to know any details of your purpose being here but be careful around the police!" he scolded amused.

Chris smirked but then looked at the ceiling confused, frowning. "The sisters are calling me. I'll check on them." He looked at his Dad and Darryl. "You two can talk more without me." He orbed away.

Darryl looked at Leo for confirmation. "This is not a joke, is it? Wow. This is something I need to think about long and alone. You don't mind, do you?"

"Take your time, Darryl. I was shocked as well but then accepted the truth. Let me know if there's more you want to know," Leo said smiling and led his friend out of the club.

The moment he was gone, Leo wondered what his family was doing.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH THE SISTERS_

Phoebe was nervous as she was on the way to her job at the Bay Mirror. Her new power was just too new still and she was afraid of Jason's desire for her. Carefully she walked to her office where Jason and the others were.

Jason spotted her. "Hi Phoebe. What brings you here? I was going to phone you in a matter of minutes." He smiled at her. "Did you read my mind?"

She smiled back. "No, just my sixth sense." Phoebe felt then something what she was here for to prevent. "Oh no," she whispered but said out loud, "How about dinner? In public?"

"Huh?" Jason asked bewildered.

"How about a dinner in a nice restaurant? Tonight at 7?" Phoebe asked hopefully. She prayed that he'd agree. Otherwise her plan was down.

"Okay, I'll stop by," Jason agreed quickly and kissed her long and lovingly. "Until tonight."

"Until tonight," Phoebe confirmed and slowly the two of them separated. The middle sister decided to go home and help her sisters in any way she could. She drove back to the Manor.

Across the red Victorian house in Prescott Street, three blond sisters were waiting impatiently for all three Halliwells to be in their home. Their plan had to work if they didn't want to be known as 'stealing witches' for good.

"Oh man, how long is this going to take?" Mitzy complained while she was eating some food she'd found earlier in this house.

"Patience," Mabel ordered annoyed. "We need all three sisters at home for our little spell to work and then all will think we are the Charmed Ones."

"Yeah, we'll look better than them," Margo said grinning and then asked, "What about Piper's baby?"

"In time. Maybe we can give him Leo for distraction." Mabel then smiled. "Showtime, ladies. Phoebe's back." She produced her identity stealing spell and her sisters stood around her, reading the spell with her:

_Blinking faces, blank ho-hum, _

_We are they, and they are no one. _

_Grant to us the Power of Three,_

_And turn them into nobody. _

"Did it work?" Mitzy wanted to know.

"Let's find out and call our whitelighter," Mabel spoke up grinning. "Chris!" she called out and to their surprise, a young man reformed in front of them.

"What's going on?" Chris asked and stared at the Charmed Ones who smiled at him triumphantly.

A while later, the real Charmed Ones were confronted with consequences of their 'new' actions. Paige had been busy with a potion for her Gremlins problem while Phoebe had been making herself ready for her date. Piper had just entertained her son who would rather be in another place but the mother could distract. Seconds later several ringtones were heard and each sister answered her phone.

"What?" Piper asked incredulously. "I didn't order that. Of course is the band playing. Hello?"

"What?" Phoebe requested shocked. "I didn't write this. To have sex with more partners what is not my opinion! Hello?"

"What?" Paige yelled. "Yeah, I am for equal treatment of all and payment as well but not with strike! Hello?"

The three sisters looked at each other and all had a confused look on their faces. "Okay, this is weird," they intoned at once.

Phoebe turned to Piper. "Didn't Chris warn us about this going to happen?" Piper nodded. "What do we do now?"

Paige looked at the Book where she had found her potion and was about to touch it, yet the Book closed itself and fled from her. "Alright, this is the proof. Something has happened here. Piper?"

The eldest of them looked at her son and then at her sisters. "I think Wyatt can help, because we need to contact either Chris or Leo. They are our only hope."

Phoebe and Paige nodded and led Piper take charge in this situation as Wyatt was their link to their familiar whitelighter and Elder.

* * *

_AN ENCOUNTER?_

"Nothing," Margo blinked happily and ensnared her whitelighter. "We've just wanted to see our angel. Is that wrong?"

Chris was now irritated. "Did you just call me angel, Paige?" From the other side came Mitzy also steadily closer. "Whoa, Phoebe! By the way, shouldn't you three be at work? And where's Wyatt?"

The younger sisters sent a desperate look to their older sister who rolled her eyes. Mabel invented quickly a cover story and explained, "Wyatt's with Leo. We already did our work by using fax, phone and other things, you know. There isn't anything wrong with that, is there?"

"No." Chris started to pace, because Piper had said something what made him suspicious. His mother rarely lied and definitely never about Wyatt. Then he looked around. "Why are we not at the Manor?"

"Eh...," Mitzy started nervously while stroking over Chris' cheek. "You know we were on our way back home."

"Oh. Why are we here now?"

"We all just met here by accident," Mabel said finally and pushed Chris out of her sisters' arms. She directed him to the door. "Let's go home then!" The other two followed quickly.

As the four of them entered the house, Chris and the Stillman sisters were met with the original Three who held Wyatt in their arms. The little boy immediately orbed to his brother who now looked even more confused and irritated between the two sets of sisters.

"Oh, thank God Chris, you're here," Piper breathed out relieved and ready to hug him but was stopped by a hand. Confused she looked at him but confirmed, "We admit shamefully you were right this morning!"

Chris shifted his brother in his arms. "Whoa, hold it. Who are you three?" He turned to the woman who had spoken to him. "How do you know what I told about?"

"Because we are the real ones," Phoebe insisted and looked at him hopefully. "You told us!"

Chris sighed and realized that there was only one choice left as Wyatt was slowly falling asleep in his arms and the boy was heavy. "LEO!" he yelled and surprised anyone. "I need your help!"

Nervously the Stillman sisters looked at each other and Mabel stuttered, "This isn't necessary, Chris. We can handle this alone."

"No!" Chris intoned sharply at the Charmed Ones while the other set of Three smiled. "I'm your whitelighter and I decide what to do!" Orbs flittered through the ceiling and revealed Leo. "About time."

"Hey. What's up?" Leo asked confused as being called. He did a double take as he looked at his wife. "Piper, what are you wearing? These clothes are definitely not your style and not high heels at this time of the day!"

"Ha!" Piper, Phoebe and Paige intoned at once in triumph.

Chris ignored the strangers and followed his father's example. Looking at the sisters, he realized for the first time that their clothes and attitude were not the way he was used to. Irritated and confused the young man looked back at the other three, seeing them more as his family than the blondes. He knew by heart to trust his instincts.

"Chris?" Leo questioned afraid. Unfortunately, a jingle was heard and the father looked up confused. He cursed silently as he realized who the jingle was coming from. "Chris, I need to go! Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, take Wyatt with you." The young man handed the baby over, yet Wyatt was not happy but a few chosen words from Leo did the trick. "I think I can solve this little problem!"

"Okay," Leo agreed smiling but the jingling increased and he scolded at his mentor. "Right, I'm going. Be careful!" He orbed away with his son.

Chris rolled his eyes at his father's words and decided to help more the brown haired women, though one of them was now blond as well. He knew his family by heart and their secrets.

* * *

_UP THERE_

Leo was not happy about being called by his mentor as he rematerialized in the Heaven and Gideon paced. Wyatt squirmed in his arms and the father had some time to calm him down.

"Leo, what took you so long? You are an Elder now and you should act like one what means your responsibility lies here and not on Earth," Gideon scolded and stopped in front of the duo. His looks went more to the son than the father from time to time.

Leo saw the looks and decided to ask his son about this. If there was more behind it. "Well, I've made myself an Elder, by own free will! Besides, I have a family to take care of. My family needs me more than the Elders."

"It was a mistake to let you marry Piper and have a family but now it's too late for that. Anyway, where's Chris?"

"Busy. He's solving something with the Charmed Ones as their whitelighter." Leo looked around. "If it weren't for him, we'd have lost many Elders as the Titans attacked."

Roland spotted the three and ran to them. "Hello Leo, Gideon and little Wyatt, of course." He smiled at the little boy who smiled back. "What brings you here?"

"Well," Leo spat out angrily and gestured to his mentor. "Gideon here thinks he needs to control me and my being of an Elder. What's your opinion, Roland?"

"It's true we have to thank you and Chris a lot and I know your priority is your family, all of them," Roland explained with his hand under his chin. "Still, I think, in general, it's your decision what you do."

"Thank you, my friend." Leo hugged him shortly and even Wyatt clapped his hands happily. "See, Wyatt agrees as well." Roland laughed but Gideon was not amused.

"This is ridiculous," he shouted furiously, startling anyone. "I can't believe this! How low have we sunken! Leo, you should know I have a guess who Chris is to you."

Leo paled visibly. "Leave him alone if you know what's good for you!" He made fists and Wyatt felt like his Daddy and had an angry face.

"Is this a threat?" Gideon asked while Roland just stood here.

"It's a promise." Leo looked up as another jingle was heard. It came from his wife. "I need to go." Without any words he orbed away.

Roland crossed his arms over the chest and shook his head at Gideon. "You'll never learn, Gideon. The family is our core what we protect." He looked directly at him. "You should return to Magic School." He walked away.

Gideon made a face and mumbled, "One day I'll prove who's right and then we'll see." He orbed away.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR_

"Well, if you three are the Charmed Ones, then prove it!" Piper threatened. "Show us your powers!"

"Piper?" the younger sisters questioned her. Phoebe continued, "What are you doing?"

Chris looked at her and had to agree. "She's right." He looked to the blond ones who were more nervous than ever. So they had stolen only the identity which would be easy and Chris turned to the youngest sister, "Paige, how about you orb?"

Margo began to sweat. "Orb?" she stuttered. "Aren't you our cosmic taxi, Chris?"

The young man raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right? It's in your genes as you're half whitelighter."

"I know. It slipped my mind. Hehe."

Chris turned to the other two sisters. "How about you levitate, Phoebe? And you freeze something, Piper?" Then he turned to the brown-haired trio. "You should come up with an identity spell to clear this once and for all."

"Oh funny," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes at him. "Do you have one ready?"

Chris rolled his eyes and whispered knowingly into Phoebe's ear, "And I thought you were a good spell writer, Phoebe?"

Phoebe jumped slightly at his words and surprised, looking at him directly. She knew there was more behind but it didn't matter at the moment. Quickly she spoke with her sisters who also agreed. Phoebe wrote something and then nodded at Chris.

The young man circled the blond Stillman sisters. "I think, ladies, the game's over." He looked at the other three women. "Phoebe, the spell, please."

Piper and Paige stood around Phoebe and read with her the spell,

_We call back the Power of Three,_

_To the original Three. _

_Grant the others their old life, _

_And let them be high. _

Chris raised an eyebrow at the chosen words but indeed, the Stillman sisters acted crazy. "You should bind their powers. Just in case."

Paige called the Book of Shadows to them and all sighed relieved as it came. Quickly they found the entry, made it and hit the Stillmans with it. "Okay, that's done," the youngest Charmed One said. "What now?"

"I'll bring them to their home and you'll call Leo back," Chris offered, guiding the Stillmans the way he wanted. "I'll be back soon." He orbed with the blond witches away.

"Leo!" Piper yelled, startling the others. "You can come back. Problem solved!"

The orb came and revealed Leo who quickly kissed his wife and handed her their son. "Thank God. I take it, Chris helped?" All three nodded. "Where is he?"

Another orb was heard. Phoebe gestured behind him. "Right behind you. He brought the Stillmans home, without any powers. Is everything okay, Leo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the father said absently. "I need to speak with Chris about something. You three can handle the rest alone?" Again a nod. "Right then, we're gone." Leo only grabbed Chris and orbed them away.

At the end of the day, Piper could reorder the band who agreed and it was a great night. Phoebe had a great date with Jason who only loved her too much. And Paige could convince the Gremlins to move onto a scrapyard. There were happy and enjoyed their new place. For the three Charmed Ones all went back to normal.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think about it.

One step higher now and **nine reviews**, please? Do as you like.


	6. New Distractions

You seem to know what you want and I only do as you wish. Most of the time, yet it seems to work. Somehow. Good to know then. :D

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**6. New Distractions**

_UNDERWORLD, KIRA'S LAIR_

Zankou was back and definitely not happy. Some of his steam he'd let out by killing other low level demons. "I can't believe this," he said, entering the lair frustrated. "They already share a bond! Chris would tell Leo about me and he's prepared from now on." He looked at the woman. "What do I do, Kira?"

"Well," Kira answered and laid her hand on the man's chest. "If you could distract the Charmed Ones with an Innocent, you could try another attack on Chris. He'd be vulnerable when the others are busy and though the brothers are already close." She smiled at him. "I don't think your Master didn't consider this in."

Zankou smiled back. "You're right. Though I wonder when he comes himself."

"Soon. As he's still working on something special for Chris."

Zankou smirked at her, knowing perfectly well who she was talking about. "You mean his girl. Bianca, the traitorous Phoenix who fell in love with him. Yikes! Yet she was doubling Wyatt. Not my style."

"So I've heard," Kira confirmed and had still a question, "What about their Daddy in the future?" Then she turned to her pool, looking for some distractions for them.

"No idea. Wyatt's very reserved about this issue and so is Chris. A tragedy in the family, I guess." He walked closer to her and her pool. "Did you find anything, my girl?"

"Yep. Found a little magical feud for you. It's between the Calloways and Montanas." Her finger came over a young man. "I think Paige might be interested in him, being a witch as well. His name is Richard Montana."

"Thanks, my Lady. I'll be back soon. I need something special, Kira!" She thumbed up as he flamed away.

* * *

_P3, BACKROOM_

As Leo and Chris rematerialized, the father led his son immediately to a table where both sat down. "Chris, I need to speak with you about Gideon. He's very suspicious of us but what is more important." He looked at his youngest son directly. "When I was in Heaven, with Wyatt, Gideon sent some weird glares at Wyatt."

"How weird, Dad?" Chris asked bewildered. "I know from gossip that the Elders would love to see me 'Up There' rather sooner than later! My ass."

"I see you share the same love for them like your Mom," Leo said with heavy sarcasm and Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyway, these looks were very weird. As if he was afraid of him or didn't like him. It's hard to describe." There was silence. "Chris?"

"If Gideon is the one I'm here for," Chris observed in concern. "It'd explain a lot of Wyatt had said in the future."

"What do you mean?" Leo wanted to know.

"For him, all that matters is power."

"What else do you know?"

"Well," Chris offered, a bit ashamed. "Grandpa only offered me as he was dying that someone took Wyatt while I was born. My birth was not easy for Mom. It was an opportunity for anyone who was after my brother and it changed his opinion on some important things we were taught."

A jingle was heard and both men grabbed at their heads. "Paige," they intoned together. Both men sighed and orbed out.

_

* * *

ON A STREET, SOME TIME AGO_

Richard Montana was on his way home. The feud between his family and their neighbors, the Calloways, yet he had no interest in it anymore. Not after he'd lost his fiancee in a fight last year. A flame was heard and got his attention. "Who's there?" he asked suddenly.

"Just a friend," Zankou answered and stepped out from his hidden place. "You don't know me and it doesn't matter to you. All I want is to introduce to someone."

"Who?" Richard wanted to know.

"A Charmed One. Paige is her name, I believe and she might come this way soon. I'm going to give you an opportunity."

"And how if you don't mind?"

"By hurting you." Both men heard footsteps. "Oh, here she comes. It'll be only a low level one." Zankou conjured a fireball and let it loose at his victim. "Well then. Good luck, my friend!" Zankou flamed out.

Richard fell on the street, injured and certainly, soon a young woman was over him. "Wow, heaven has nice angels. You look like one."

Paige took care of the wound and the young man. "Don't worry. I know someone who can heal you. And I'm only half angel, by birth! Who are you?"

"A witch like you. My name's Richard Montana and I was on my way home as a demon attacked me. I'd like to see your healer now, by the way," Richard said slowly.

"Oh." Paige looked around nervously and saw no one in their nearness. "Okay, we're gone." She touched him and orbed with him away.

_

* * *

AT THE MANOR_

Phoebe was talking to Piper. "I know you don't want to hear it but I think you should date again."

"That's ridiculous. Leo's still around and he takes care of his family. Despite being an Elder and I think we have to thank Chris for that fact," Piper replied, looking at her younger sister.

"Did you just thank Chris?" Phoebe asked shocked but her older sister only glared. "Anyway, you should know that you and Chris have similar glares."

Piper glared again. "What? You think now he could be related to us, because of one glare? That's also ridiculous." They heard orbs and noises. "Was that Paige?"

"Phoebe! Piper! Help!" Paige's voice yelled through the house. And as an after thought. "Leo! Chris!"

"It was," both older sisters said at the same time and headed up to the attic. They were met with a hysterical baby sister and an injured man.

"Hey," Paige greeted them crying. "This is Richard, also a witch. He was hurt by an unknown demon and now in need of healing. Leo! Chris!"

"Hey, we're not deaf," Leo and Chris replied at once, rubbing their ears. The baby of the house immediately orbed to his brother while Leo took over and healed the Innocent. "What happened?"

"Thanks," Richard said, sitting up. "Only that an unknown high level demon had found some pleasure in hurting me. That's all," he offered and looked shyly at Paige who did the same.

"I think we should take care of this upper level demon," Paige insisted, obviously in love.

"No, I'll do it," Chris quickly announced, startling anyone around him. "I need to do some research, anyway." Before anyone could say anything, the young man orbed with Wyatt away. "I'll send him back if you just call," were the last words the family heard.

"A strange young man," Richard let them know.

"You have no idea," the three sisters muttered and Leo smiled behind them amused.

"Anyway," Piper declared after this statement. "You really can't describe this demon, can you? It'd be helpful for our research." She walked to the Book. "Any hints, Richard?"

"Well, if you ask this way, I think he did know all of you well enough." Leo looked up at this what Richard noticed. "It was as if he studied you. Are you known in the future? Silly question, of course, you are."

Paige smirked and Phoebe laughed while Leo and Piper remained silent. Phoebe asked, "Piper? Leo? What's going on?"

Piper stuttered out nervously, "If he's from the future as well, would he know Chris? He is from the future what we all know for sure and Chris is here to save Wyatt." She turned to her husband. "Leo?"

"I need to go!" he only said and orbed away.

"I hate that power," Piper announced sharply. "Why, in God's name, did I marry a whitelighter? It's clear that Leo knows something. It has to do with Chris, this demon and the future."

"Good speech, sis. What now?" Paige asked brightly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to show Richard our house."

"But don't end up in your room, in your bed," Phoebe called after them, full knowing it'd end there as she could see her baby sister was in love. Now back to the other sister she had. "Piper, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Wyatt always wants to stay near Chris as soon as he's close by what I can't understand, yet I want to. It's nearly the same with Leo. And since Chris is here, I blame him for anything. But deep down, I should trust him." She looked down. "Does that make sense?"

"I think it does. Yet I think we should wait until Leo, or Grams, is ready to share their secret with us. Or we'll find out on our own," Phoebe said, holding her sister tight. "How about you make some food? Cooking is your distraction."

"Fine," Piper agreed and went straight to the kitchen. Soon, the smell of cookies, muffins and other sweets were in the house.

Phoebe smiled at herself. Now she only had to divide her attention between the two of them. What made her sigh.

_

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE CLUB_

Chris orbed into the backroom with his brother who he sat on the couch. What Richard had said led only to one explanation. Zankou had done this but what for? The sisters cared less about him and this made him pace.

Wyatt watched his brother pace and was confused. He liked him but all this was just a big mess in his eyes. "Iss?" he asked.

"It's okay, Wy. I just need some time to think. It's so confusing." Suddenly Wyatt raised his forcefield. "Wyatt? Who's there?"

"Oh. Don't you remember me anymore?" a voice said by flaming in. "How is Richard, by the way? He's healed, isn't he?"

"So it was you."

"So my distraction went well enough. And now I got you alone and I want you to come with me," Zankou said smiling.

"Why do you think I'd come?" Chris asked and then gestured to his brother. "I'm not alone. Wyatt's with me."

"You are very naïve to think this way, Chris. Maybe this version of your brother protects you but the other one wants you dead!" Zankou looked directly at him. "You know you have no other choice."

"Not without a fight," Chris said, shaking his head.

"Fine. Have it your way." Zankou conjured an energy ball and let it go at Chris who ducked it easily. "Alright, then a fight!"

Both men fought with all their weapons and it soon left scorched marks on the walls. Wyatt cried in his bubble and the younger man was soon getting tired. His supply of energy was not endless.

"Problems, Chris?" Zankou said smirking. More energy balls went flying Chris' way and they hit. "See, you are so naïve."

Chris felt so drained, knowing he was powerful, yet not powerful enough for Zankou. His exhaustion caught up with him and he desperately looked at Wyatt. "I'm sorry, Wy," he muttered and collapsed to the floor.

"Iss?" the little boy asked afraid, crying to no end. "Dada!"

Zankou took his chance and quickly walked over to Chris, grabbing him. "Sorry, Master but it's your wish," he replied smirking and shimmered with his victim away.

Only seconds later, orbs came through the ceiling and revealed a distraught looking Leo who immediately grabbed his crying son and looked frantically for his other son. "Chris? Chris? Where are you?" No answer. "Chris?"

Wyatt's wailing was loud and Leo knew the only person who could calm him was his brother. The father sighed and decided to quickly orb home. Only his mother could do that now.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Leo orbed in and frantically called for the women of the house, "Piper! Phoebe! Paige! I need your help! Shsh, Wyatt. Everything will be okay. Girls!" he shouted furiously.

The older sisters came from the kitchen and Piper immediately took her wailing son in her arms, soothing him with words while Phoebe asked, "Leo, what's wrong?"

"Chris is gone! Paige!"

"Coming!" the youngest sister shouted back and orbed to the others. "What's with Chris?"

"Gone! I couldn't find him at the club, only Wyatt was there and cried forever. He was afraid and the last I could sense was his exhaustion," Leo explained. "I need to find him!"

"Leo, calm down," Phoebe suggested, now afraid for their whitelighter as well. "He was at the club, right? How bad was it there?" She could see that Piper was close to a breakdown.

"Leo?" Piper asked as she finally had calmed down their son. "Leo, how bad?"

"There were some scorch marks on the walls and some things were broken," Leo offered quietly but then admitted as seeing no other choice now. "Chris mentioned a name to me and I think he's the one responsible for this. And also for the incident with Richard."

"What?" Paige asked in disbelief. "What do you mean, Leo?"

He looked directly at her. "I think it was no accident that you have met Richard today. Zankou arranged this as a distraction and used us for coming to Chris and taking him God knows where!" Leo started to pace. "We'll have to find him!"

Phoebe couldn't help but ask, "What kind of name is Zankou? Can the underworld not come up with better names?" She looked at her sisters who glared at her. "What? Anyway, what do we do?"

"We need a plan as Chris told me, Zankou knows our family well enough," Leo told them. "I'll go 'Up There' and ask the Elders for help. I'll be back soon!" He orbed away.

"Okay, ladies," Piper said after he was gone. "You heard the man. We'll have to rescue Chris. For Leo's, Wyatt's and our sakes!"

The sisters nodded and started their work. Paige had sent Richard home but not before saying they'd meet again. Phoebe wrote some spells and Piper created potions with her son in the kitchen. All their thoughts were by Chris.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD, KIRA'S LAIR_

"Are you nuts to bring him here?" Kira shouted furiously at her partner. "What if the Charmed Ones are searching for him! Are you crazy?" She really questioned the sanity of Zankou. To their luck, Chris was unconscious and didn't hear anything.

"I'm going to distract them again," Zankou answered calmly. "Wyatt had given me enough info to play with them. All I need to know is their desires." He gestured to Chris. "And he's going to tell me them."

"Why are you sure he would?" the woman challenged. "We're talking about his family here. The very people who mean the world to him." Kira became furious again. "This is crazy! I should never have agreed to this. You've totally lost your mind, Zankou!"

Said demon rolled his eyes. "Woman, calm down. My patience is not very long, you know." Kira swallowed hard and both turned around as some groaning could be heard. Immediately Zankou's face lit up. "Ah, sleeping beauty wakes up. Time to act!"

Chris groaned once more and slowly sat up with his hand touching his head. It came back bloody and he finally looked at his two companions. "Wow, Kira and Zankou – together. I've heard another story. Anyway, you two bicker like an old married couple. Did I miss anything here?" he questioned them sarcastically.

"Smart ass," Zankou agreed smiling. "That's why I was always more fond of you." Chris smirked only. "Anyway, what does your family most desire? They have wishes, I'm sure and you know them."

Chris' eyes became heavy. "I thought my brother had shown you anything you need to know?" He looked at the demon. "Why would I help you, by the way?"

"Don't you want to live and save your idol? I know, you were always looking up more to Wyatt than Daddy dearest." Chris tried to fight but failed. "See, you're weak. And now tell me."

With some effort, he told him and was not happy about this. He only knew one demon who could do this. "You are going to go to Gith, aren't you? He's the only one who has this kind of power."

"I knew you were clever." Zankou looked at the paper and kissed it. "Thank you, my friend. Kira, I'll be gone for a while, so don't do anything stupid!" He flamed away.

Chris looked at the woman. "What are you going to do, Kira? I'd never have thought you working with him." He tried hard to stay conscious. "It is not right and you know that."

Kira walked over to him and helped him up, guiding him to her bed. "I know who and what you are, Chris Halliwell. Zankou came to me unexpected as I saw me already dead by his hand." She laid the young man slowly down. "I know you don't trust me but I only want to survive." She kissed him briefly on his forehead. "I have no other choice."

Sleepily Chris looked at her. "There is always a choice, Kira," he whispered before the darkness finally engulfed him. The last thing he saw was the sad eyes of the Seer.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think about it.

Reviews would be really appreaciated! Do as you like.


	7. Wishes & Desires

You seem to know what you want and I only do as you wish. Most of the time, yet it seems to work. Somehow. Good to know then. :D

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

_This is for StoryGirl83 (Marlena) who helped me here and gave me this idea to deal with! Thank you! *_kissing hand_*_**  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**7. Wishes & Desires**

_UP THERE_

Leo was concerned and it was shown in his pacing through the white place. Some of the Elders frowned at him but he ignored them. Now that his youngest son was gone and in the hand of a future demon who knew him well enough as well. This made him worried for their future.

"Leo!" Roland ran to him. "What brings you up here? Did something happen?"

"It did, Roland," Leo said worried. "Chris is gone! I don't know where, yet he told me it'd be a demon from the future. Being sent back by Wyatt."

"WHAT?" Roland shouted and drew all attention to them. "Sorry," he apologized and guided Leo to a room close by. "Do you know the name of the demon, by the way?"

"I do," Leo replied, sitting down defeated and crying. "His name is Zankou and still trapped in this time. Chris told me he's very resourceful and knows the family well enough too. Caused by some event he won't tell me about yet."

Roland looked like a ghost. "You remember Kevin?" Leo nodded. "He'd drawn a picture some time ago what showed us the future. It was awful." He saw his friend wanted to ask. "No, Leo. I can't tell you anything about this. You'll need to find out on your own."

"Okay," Leo agreed. He looked at his friend. "How can I help Chris now? He's doing so much good and is going to do more in this time. I just need to."

Roland sighed. "I know but I'd be grateful if you would stay with the sisters. I don't want you to do anything stupid."

"I just can't sit by and watch from aside! This isn't my way!"

"I do understand but it could be that Zankou uses this situation for his own advantage. Doing something with the sisters to distract you and he has Chris for info, you know."

"I see." Leo was silent for a moment and then stood up all of a sudden. "I need to go. See if the sisters had found out anything and if I could help them."

"You should." Roland stood up as well and shook Leo's hand before both went their separated ways.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD, GITH'S LAIR_

Gith was bored to no end as demonic desires weren't really a challenge. They were always about the same but human ones were different. Thinking about a good challenge was making him pace in his cave. A flame caught his attention and it was as if his own desires were granted. "Who are you and how did you find my cave?" he asked curiously.

"Well," the stranger replied smiling. "Who I am doesn't matter. Know only I'm from the future and would find you anywhere, Gith." He stepped into the light. "See. No need to be afraid. I just want to help you."

Gith gasped. "Really? Anyway, I've heard about you, Zankou but you … Future?" The demon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "So, what do you want?"

Zankou smirked and held up a folded paper. "I know you live from desires, though I can't see how and why."

"You have no idea how much energy is in desires but its lost if they are not fulfilled," Gith defended himself but his curiosity got him. "What's with this paper you're holding?"

Again a smirk. "You were looking for a challenge, Gith and here is one. On this paper, the desires of the Charmed Ones are written, given by their closest person ever." His opposite raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, you should be careful as well. You're dealing with the Charmed Ones."

"Right. Give me the paper, please."

"Fine." Zankou handed the paper over and slowly withdrew from the other demon. "Don't forget. They are powerful! And now excuse me, I need to go." Zankou flamed away, already full knowing Gith wouldn't bother in the future. He'd be dead but Chris was more of an interesting target.

Gith ignored all this and just read the paper quickly. If he'd thought the demons were stupid, the humans were it even more. Shaking his head, he concentrated on each Charmed One which appeared in his pool.

"A life without magic. Easy and granted," he said fulfilled Piper's wish by holding out his hand.

"To see a life with Jason or not. Silly," he commented and then. "Ah better, our future. As you wish." Gith did the same as before, now with Phoebe.

"Use magic anytime. Feel free, Mylady," he said and repeated the process with Paige. And now he would only watch and observe of how the sisters were dealing with it.

* * *

_AT THE MANOR – A BIT EARLIER_

The three sisters had done anything they could do at the moment but it appeared to be fruitless. So, Piper had decided to send her younger sisters to their work. It'd be better if they were distracted for now. For the mother, Wyatt was her first priority and the little boy was still quietly sobbing.

"Hey Piper," Leo greeted, orbing in. "Where are Phoebe and Paige? Have you found anything yet?"

The woman shook her head. "I sent them to their work. All our attempts have failed so far but we're not giving up!" She was holding her son. "Would you like to take him?"

"Sure." The father took his eldest son in his arms but worried about his youngest one still. "What can we do now?"

"I don't know, Leo." Piper looked at him sadly. "I know you care a lot about Chris, yet we need to work together." Suddenly a strange light washed over her. "What the …? Would you help me with the cookies, Leo? Some friends are coming." She said and walked to the kitchen.

"Piper, are you alright? You seem different and what was that light?" Leo wanted to know and followed his wife. "Piper?"

No reaction and the Elder got worried even more. Was this what Roland had warned him about? Seeing he had no other choice, Leo orbed to his sisters-in-law but he couldn't find them all of a sudden. Something was wrong here. Finally, Leo materialized on the Golden Gate Bridge and sat there to think this situation over.

* * *

_BAY MIRROR – SAME TIME_

Phoebe was working on her column but her thoughts had another direction. She would hardly admit but she loved the young man deeply. He was strong, smart and knew them too well for her liking.

"Phoebe, we need your column!" her co-worker shouted. "We're due!"

"On it," she shouted back. A white light washed over her and suddenly all was gone. "What the …? Okay, it's too quiet for the Mirror." Looking out of the window, the woman was shocked and gasped. "Oh my God! What happened here?"

Quickly she ran out of the building and was confronted only with destruction. It was as if she were in a future where it all had gone wrong. Chris' future.

"This is not true. Who rules here?" she questioned in disbelief. Her answer came on a big screen, showing a man in black and looking a lot like … Leo.

"Wyatt?"

* * *

_AN OLD PEOPLE'S HOME_

Paige was working as an helper for an elderly couple of conjurers but the man was very confused. In front of the three, some other elderly people were sitting and were amused about their little disaster. Paige smiled nervously.

Stan was searching for something in his old top hat. "Where's the rabbit?" he asked his wife perplexed.

"It's dead for a long time already," Mary replied annoyed as this question had come too often for her.

A strange light came over the entire group and Stan had to grab at his heart all of a sudden and broke down. The whole crowd gasped and stood up afraid. The director and Mary, on the other hand, had other plans and the old woman said it.

"Use your powers, Paige! You're the only one who can save him now."

"Excuse me?" the Charmed One asked bewildered. "How do you know about my powers?"

"Don't ask so much," Mary continued annoyed. "Orb us to the hospital now! Hurry up!"

"Okay, but don't tell anyone!" The other elderly people quickly agreed before she, Mary and Stan orbed to the hospital.

* * *

_WITH GITH_

The demon of Desires was pleased. All sisters were trapped in their own desires and they had no idea about it. If they're trapped in there for long, they'd die.

He smiled at the three bubbles in his pool. "Oh dear. I think Zankou was wrong. This is easy but his source was very good. Wonder who it is."

Looking back at his bubbles, Gith waited patiently until his desires bubbles would kill his victims. And the Power of Three would be gone which would be, again, a better world for the demons. Zankou should then now accept him for his work.

* * *

_WITH LEO & WYATT_

Leo couldn't find peace at his normally calming bridge and his son's quietly sobbing was not helping. Now he had two tasks: To find at first the sisters and free them and to find Chris. His youngest son was constantly in his mind but at this very moment, he needed to find his wife and sisters-in-law.

"Come on, Chris. Give me a sign to find the sisters!"

To his surprise, and shock, the answer came from Wyatt who created the sign P3 with his orbs. The little boy giggled happily in his father's arms before falling back into his quietly sobs.

Leo was confused for a moment and then realized what his son was telling him. As fast as he could, the father orbed with his eldest son to the backroom of the club where his son had been sleeping lately. Maybe he'd left some hints somewhere.

Out of nowhere, a notebook flew in the Elder's hand. Confused, again, Leo turned to Wyatt who only grinned at him. "Okay, let's see what's in it," he said and opened it curiously. Impressed and shocked he read some. "Wow, your little brother is really neurotic. Just like your Mom. He's really covered all up. Let's see if we can find our little friend in here."

It took Leo some time to find the right entry and read it quickly. His son knew a lot about demons and used his future knowledge to his advantage what impressed the father even more. Having found what he was looking for, Leo orbed with his son back to the Manor's attic and prepared all he needed.

* * *

_PIPER'S WORLD_

The eldest Charmed One felt happy here as her friends ate her homemade cookies, yet she missed her life. And her two men. It was nice to have not worry about demons, still their boring issue let Piper think about Chris who, indeed, looked a lot like them, she admitted now. But she'd like to see her sisters again.

* * *

_PHOEBE'S WORLD_

The middle Charmed One was shocked beyond words. If this were their future, she was now convinced to help Chris in any way she can. This was too much as she noticed some weird objects, scanning for witches. Phoebe was terrified what was intensified as demons were walking freely above. Desperately she wanted to be with her sisters at the moment and she hoped they had the same desires.

* * *

_PAIGE'S WORLD_

The youngest Charmed One thought she was going to be crazy. Anyone here knew about her powers and she had to help a lot of Innocents after she'd rescued Stan and Mary. But the rest? It was silly, really as if someone knew her deepest wishes. Paige was only tired and wanted to be with her sisters again.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD, GITH'S LAIR_

Gith watched satisfied as the Charmed Ones struggled in their own worlds, created by their own desires but he could see the three sisters were on their way to come together and he had to prevent this. A distant noise made him turn around. "Who are you and how did you find my cave?" he asked stunned.

"I'm not about to tell you my source," the stranger explained and held up a vial. "If you play nice, this won't be needed and now tell me who gave you the info!"

"Why should I tell you? You're only a whitelighter." Gith let appear a darklighter crossbow. "Put it down or do you want to die, man?"

Leo quickly considered his options. "I take it Zankou helped you but you fear him, by the way. Did Zankou maybe tell you who gave him the desires of the sisters?"

Gith's jaw dropped. "How do you know about Zankou? Anyway, he only told me about someone who knows the Charmed Ones very well."

"That's what I thought," Leo muttered quickly but said aloud, "Thanks. You've been a great help!" Before the demon knew what came, Leo threw the vial and Gith was vanquished what freed the sisters as well. "Thank God! You all are fine!" Leo hugged his wife.

"Leo?" Piper questioned in disbelief but happy. "How did you find us?"

"Yeah," Paige agreed. "Not that I mind but I'm still impressed. For you to vanquish a demon." Then she noticed how her older sister was shaken up. "Phoebe? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she quickly replied what made the others suspicious. "It's just … I'd rather discuss this at home, so could we please leave this place?"

The middle sister gave Paige the signal to orb home while Piper and Leo looked at each other but followed seconds later. Gith was gone and all was nearly back to normal.

* * *

_MANOR_

As the four adults reformed, little Wyatt immediately orbed to his Mommy, happy but still his baby brother was missing. The younger sisters sat down on the couch while the eldest one and her husband did on chairs. The mother played with her child but still she had questions.

"Leo, how did you find us? I'm happy you found us but how could you?"

"Well," the father began nervously and orbed a little black notebook to him. "In this I've found the needed information. It's Chris' one and it shows he knows the demons very well and also the way to vanquish them."

"Wow. And also the places where they lived?" Paige asked shocked. "Definitely wow. Slowly Chris impresses me more and more."

Leo smirked at her words but Piper hadn't forgotten about Phoebe and her world. "Phoebe, what world were you in? You seem shaken up and afraid. You've never acted this way. Now, fill us in, please."

The middle sister closed her eyes briefly and swallowed hard. "Well, I think I was in Chris' future. Or at least, the future he came from." Phoebe set her gaze onto Leo but looked also at her sisters. "It was awful, guys. Really awful and Wyatt's evil in this future."

"What?" Piper shrieked but Leo looked away. "What makes you say that? Our little whitelighter never says anything about his future, so why you think it's his?"

"Piper, believe it or not, but my empathy tells me it's his! No wonder he wants to change it, because the city is basically destroyed and magic is a known fact there. I think it's time we'll help him."

"No," the eldest sister disagreed furiously. "He shouldn't have come to the past to begin with since time travel is not a game! I can't believe Wyatt would ever be evil. He's born from two powers of Good."

"Piper," Leo cut in angrily. "You should listen to her. I can't tell you what I know but please, believe her! It's important for our future!"

"Leo!"

"No, I'm going to the underworld and look for Chris. If anything happens, just call me!" Leo had to flee before he might start to cry in front of his family. How they treated Chris was beyond his imagination but there was a glimmer of hope. Phoebe. He orbed.

After Leo was gone, the younger two turned to their older sister a bit angry but Paige laid a calming hand on Phoebe's arm and spoke to Piper. "I believe her and I thought you were about to trust Chris. What happened now?"

"Phoebe saying Wyatt's going to be evil," Piper countered and stroked through her baby's hair. "I know Chris hasn't said anything about this but still, he should have told us from the start."

"Remember our trips, Piper," Phoebe said for the first time. Suddenly something exploded. "Okay, Piper. We all need time to recuperate … and definitely sleep." She stood up and left the room.

Paige followed her while Piper did think about their words. She knew they were right but it was hard to believe her little angel as an evil overlord. Little did she know there would be a proof soon.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD, KIRA'S LAIR_

Zankou shimmered back into the cave where Kira took care of Chris and she looked at him. "Gith's gone and the sisters are free. What would come next?"

Kira stood up and walked to her pool. "Does Wyatt have a symbol of his reign? I mean, you name him Master and now he's only a vulnerable baby."

"Lady, he'd kill me if I'm doing this." He gestured to the sleeping boy. "And he as well. They have a strong bond. Yes, Kira, he has a symbol. Excalibur."

Kira gasped. "Excalibur? Wow. Isn't he already the Twice-Blessed and powerful?" She looked at Chris as well. "What if he is the King, Zankou?"

"That's crazy, woman," the demon disagreed laughing. "Chris was always vulnerable compared to his older brother, though he's leading a lot of people in the future." Zankou turned to the Seer. "What about the sword now?"

"Oh. I saw it's about to come to the Charmed Ones soon and we could see if our theory is right about the future King," Kira offered smiling and played with Zankou's chest. "Now what are you doing until then?"

Zankou smirked and gestured to the boy. "Play with him, threaten him and see if he shares some knowledge with me." The demon walked over and slowly began to shake the boy, waking him up – for his torture.

Kira said nothing and watched all this horrified. She'd seen the truth of who would be the future King Arthur in her pool. Soon, all horror of the future would be revealed.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think about it.

Reviews would be really appreaciated! Do as you like.


	8. A Legend Coming True

You seem to know what you want and I only do as you wish. Most of the time, yet it seems to work. Somehow. Good to know then. :D

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**Hope you're going to like this re-write of the Excalibur episode. ****  


* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**8. A Legend Coming True**

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

Piper was working under the sink in the kitchen since one week, all of a sudden, all machines had been against her. Sighing, she knew it gave her time to think and yet her husband was nowhere to be seen. Obviously, he was still searching for Chris and her baby was still wailing from time to time. Sudden footsteps distracted her and she was about to look up when she was quickly met with the eyes of her baby sister.

"Paige?"

"Oh hi, Piper," the youngest sister said blushing and looked at Richard close by. "What are you doing?"

Both sisters stood up and the older one answered, holding up her tool. "Don't you see? Since Leo's gone, I'll have to do anything on my own. Very funny, by the way. And this includes I repair here."

"Nice work," Paige quipped. "What about the sink upstairs?"

"My next stop." Only then Piper noticed Richard was also in the room. "Uh hi. What are you doing here?" She turned back to her sister stunned. "Oh, I see. You two had a good night, didn't you?"

Richard blushed. "Well, if it's okay with you? I mean, we all are witches and know what we do, don't we?"

Piper laughed shortly. "Don't be silly. We're grown up and Paige is a big girl. Not that she brings a lot of men home with …"

"Stop it, Mom!" Paige cut in fast. "What's with Phoebe, by the way?"

"With Wyatt. She wants to find out if she'd seen the truth in that pocket realm. About Wyatt being evil and all."

"Leo still looking for Chris?"

"Yeah," Piper said sadly before slowly walking out of the room. "And now excuse me. I'll have to repair the sink upstairs."

While the lovers went into the kitchen, the eldest Charmed One walked up the stairs and to the sink. "Well, a little magic shouldn't help," she said determined and was about to use it as a watery woman appeared out of the water.

"Help me!" she only offered before leaving the way she came.

Frantically Piper called for her sisters who immediately came and told them what had happened. After they had scried for the woman, they landed in a park with a lake where a Lady showed up. With a sword in her hands.

"Take and protect it!" the Lady of the Lake said and threw the sword toward the Charmed Ones before she was hit with a sword herself. "You're the new one. It's for …"

The younger sisters took care of some black masked demons who came with an equally dressed man while Piper did the same with the Lady. Phoebe and Paige had quickly vanquished their opposites and the other man shimmered away.

"What is it, Lady?" Piper asked. "What's with the sword?"

The Lady stuttered, "Just look after it. It's for a boy, a boy of y..." Her last words before turning into a puddle of water.

Piper looked at her sisters nervously. "What's with the sword? Where is it?"

Phoebe gestured to the shores. "It's in the stone."

Paige smiled at both. "The sword in the stone. Where do I know it from?"

"You're kidding me," Piper said, rolling her eyes. "We should return home. With it. Paige!" All three vanished with the artifact in blue orbs.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Leo was walking through the long caves aimlessly as he didn't know where to look anymore. He knew he was about to neglect his wife and son, yet he had to find Chris. He was at fault, because he couldn't read the signs. Oh god, he only hoped his son was still in a good shape.

A demon appeared in front of the Elders. "Hey man, you need help?" He smelled at him and only felt good. "An Elder? How low have you fallen, friend?"

Leo just looked up and said nothing. He'd already met a lot of demons in his search for his youngest son, so this was only another low level demon. The father only held out his hands and vanquished his opposite. Then he was alone again and continued his hunt.

In a very different lair, in the same place, Zankou was satisfied with his work on Chris. Standing up, he walked over to Kira who was playing with her pool. "Anything anew at the Manor, woman? It'd be time to test out our theory about the real heir."

"We should, Zankou. The former Lady of the Lake had nearly spilled." She looked over to the tortured but still unconscious boy. "When do you want to bring him above?"

Zankou grinned. "I'm sure, the moment Excalibur is at the Manor, many magical creatures would show up and then I'll shimmer him to his home."

Kira said nothing but nodded silently to agree, already knowing the whole truth about Chris' destiny. If Wyatt should really come back in time, Zankou and she would be dead if you looked at the way Chris had been treated by them. Only time could tell.

_

* * *

BACK AT THE MANOR_

Some time later the sisters were back at home with their historical artifact in tow what crashed on the table, causing Richard to run in with Wyatt in his arms. The four adults looked at each other and watched at the sword fascinated.

"Whoa. Everything okay here?" Richard asked curiously and held Piper's son tightly.

Piper grabbed a broom close by and began to clean up. "Well done, Paige. How could you maybe miss the table?"

The youngest sister apologized, rolling her eyes. "Sorry. I've never orbed anything that heavy or historic. Where's Phoebe?"

"Looking for the bad guys." Piper looked at the two lovers, finished her cleaning spree and took her son from Richard finally. "You really think that's Excalibur, right?"

"Wait," Richard cut in. "You've met the Lady of the Lake who gave you the sword?"

"Indeed," Phoebe said, entering the room with the Book. "Found only the Executioner demons, low level asses, and their paladin, the Dark Knight."

Piper closed her eyes. To absorb all this and she hoped she'd make the right decision. "Alright," the eldest sister spoke and looked at her sisters. "You two are coming with me in the kitchen. We'll need to make some potions. To be prepared."

"Piper!" the younger sisters protested but were fully ignored by her.

"Don't!" she continued and turned to Richard. "Could you please look after Wyatt while we're in there?"

Richard nodded but offered knowingly, "There could be other events happening soon. Now that Excalibur is in the open. They will show up soon. All magical creatures and they'll try to pull it out."

"Great, just great," Piper muttered.

Phoebe sighed. "Okay, you've won. We're staying here." Her baby sister sighed as well but agreed.

The mother watched them leave and followed closely. Richard looked after them and then concentrated on his given task. Playing with Wyatt but the little boy was not easy to entertain as he still missed his friend, the ominous Chris anyone had gossiped around. He'd really get to know this mysterious man.

An hour later a hard slap on his leg startled Richard out of his daydream. Looking after Wyatt, he saw the boy had only leaned onto him. "What?" he asked bewildered.

"We could need an authority figure here," the dwarf suggested. "I'm getting pushed around here. Just lost my place in the line."

"I was afraid of that," Richard whispered but yelled then, "Girls! We've got company! You're needed."

Running footsteps could be heard and the three Charmed Ones appeared shocked. "Wow," they intoned together and looked at each other.

"Okay, what is this?" Piper wanted to know.

"Natural selection," the dwarf supplied. "Though I hope the sword chooses me. Would me get some respect here."

The other creatures laughed and continued their selection while the sisters, Richard and little Wyatt just could stand by and watch. For the time being, they were unable to react.

_

* * *

SHORT CUT TO THE UNDERWORLD_

"It's time," Kira announced and turned to Zankou who walked over to the bruised boy. "Don't you think you hit him a bit too much? The sisters, and especially Leo, would want revenge."

Zankou smirked. "I'm aware of that fact. I'm counting on it, yet I'd like to surface when Wyatt arrives." The demon stroked over Chris' body and let him shimmer away. "Go home, buddy. We'll see each other soon again."

Kira only watched the leaving body but remained silent as her partner of time came over to the pool. Both of them just looked into her pool.

_

* * *

BACK TO THE HALLIWELLS_

The three Charmed Ones, Richard and the little boy watched with mild amusement how all kind of magical creatures tried in vain to pull the sword out. If they only knew whom Excalibur belonged to, it'd be helpful right now. Yet Piper was growing impatient and she began to pace.

"How long is this going to take?" she asked no one especially.

"As long as needed," Paige replied sighing. "Piper, calm down. Otherwise, Wyatt will pick it up. You know that."

Piper nodded. "I do but I need to do something!" Gasps and loud noises distracted her. "What's wrong?"

Directly in the middle of the line and crowd a shimmer came and revealed a very bruised, still unconscious Chris. Looking at each other, the magical creatures didn't know what to do and they started to chat heatedly. After several long minutes the dwarf took charge and silenced them with a whistle. Earning some hateful looks which he ignored, the dwarf gestured to the body and the sisters.

"It's your whitelighter, ladies," he offered smiling.

"WHAT?" the three women shrieked and ran over. Shocked they knelt down and slowly rolled the body over.

"Oh my God!" Piper said and demanded then firmly. "Okay. Paige, Phoebe, you two will send all those creatures home. I don't need them right now! C'mon Chris, wake up! I need you to walk to the couch."

While the younger sisters were busy with getting the magical creatures out, orbs suddenly engulfed Chris' body and were directed to the couch. "Mama, tay?" the boy asked.

Piper could only nod and went to the couch, stroking over Chris' dark hair and bruised body. "Leo!" she yelled. "Leo! It's Chris! He's back! Leo!"

"Dada," Wyatt added quietly and looked with concerned eyes at his baby brother. "Dada!"

Orbs flittered through the ceiling and revealed an annoyed looking Leo. This turned quickly into shock. "What's happened?" he asked anyone in the room. Quickly he began to heal his son. "What's going on here?"

"Well," Richard started, causing both parents to look up and smiled to give them hope. "The sisters were given Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake this morning when a short time later all magical creatures showed up. Claiming to have a right to try the pull."

"What's with Chris?" Leo wanted to know.

"He appeared out of nowhere in the crowd of those creatures," Piper continued. "But we're still on the rail in finding out who Excalibur belongs to."

"I'd love to go but I don't want to leave Chris' side right now," Leo replied afraid. The wounds were healing, yet he could feel Chris was just exhausted. "Send Paige!"

Piper nodded and stood up, took Wyatt from Richard and handed him to his father. "You are free to go now, Richard. If you like but otherwise, help us!"

The man accepted and joined the younger sisters around the sword. The eldest sister followed shortly to give her baby sister a firm, direct order to orb 'Up There' and ask them about that damn sword in their midst.

"Right," Paige agreed. "But let me know if anything happens here." She gestured to the silent men at the loveseat before orbing away.

Phoebe, Piper and Richard watched the little group, trying to find out what Leo was saying to Chris … and Wyatt, yet they didn't want to disturb their privacy.

_

* * *

UP THERE_

Paige reformed in the white halls and looked around nervously. She didn't like this place somehow and the Elders ignored her completely but she felt the same way. "Um … hello? I just have some questions."

An Elder came to her. "Hello Paige. Nice to see you again. You might not remember but what brings you here?" That earned him a quizzical look. "My name's Roland, by the way."

"Okay. Well, we have some mystical artifact in our home which should only be a legend and we'd like to know whom it belongs to."

"Hi Paige," a young Elder greeted them. "What's up?"

"Hey Kevin. What I said was that some real old artifact is in the Manor right now and Piper really wants to know what to do with it," Paige explained once again.

Before Roland could answer, another voice interrupted their discussion. "Paige. What's going on at the Manor and where's Leo? He should be here and not always on Earth."

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" Paige requested shocked and looked at the others for help.

"Not yet but soon, I can assure you. So what's Leo doing?"

"Don't answer," Kevin advised quickly. "We'll deal with him." The youngest sister nodded and he turned to the other man. "Gideon. I thought Leo had established his role among us and we've agreed to it since he became an Elder on his own. Besides, don't you have a school to lead?"

The Elder in black robes growled and cursed under his breath. Looking at the small group, Gideon remained silent before promptly orbing away.

Roland and Kevin sighed in relief and turned back to Paige who quipped knowingly, "I take it he's not very popular in your world. Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Paige." Roland looked now directly at her. "Anyway, I believe you talk about Excalibur which the Lady of the Lake gave you this morning. You should be warned about a man named Mordaunt. He's after the sword."

"And who's the heir now?"

Kevin continued for his friend. "It belongs to a son of a Charmed One but not the son you already know."

"You couldn't be more cryptic, could you?" Paige sighed. "Well, I think I should go home now and give this message to my sisters and Leo."

"Oh, I'm sure he can read it," Kevin commented and as fast as he could, he ran away from them.

Paige looked confused at Roland who only smiled at her. "Go home, Paige! All will come to you in time." The youngest Charmed One nodded and orbed home while Roland just knew what future lay in front of the Halliwells.

* * *

_BACK TO PIPER & CO._

As she returned, Paige found the others gathered around a still sleeping Chris. Walking over she looked at the boy and cleared her throat to get their attention. They turned to her and she offered quietly, "I've spoken with the Elders and I think we should do this in private."

Piper, Phoebe and Richard followed suit while Leo stayed behind. "I'm coming. Don't worry," he said and then whispered into Wyatt's ear. "Watch over your brother. I'll be back soon."

Little Wyatt nodded eagerly and watched over his brother with concerned eyes. This glowing 'thing' in their home didn't interest him, yet mostly his brother for now.

Leo walked to his wife, sisters-in-law and Richard. "So what did my dear colleagues offer you about Excalibur? Were they even opened up?"

"More cryptic than ever," the youngest sister complained, making her older sisters snort. "Anyway, they've warned us about a guy named Mordaunt who's after the sword."

"He hasn't appeared yet. What else?" Piper wanted to know.

"Well, this may sound weird," Paige replied, looking at the two boys. "According to our lovely Elders, Excalibur belongs to the son of a Charmed One but not the son we already know."

"What?" Leo looked up at these words and made a quick decision. "Phoebe, Paige, Richard, I want you out of the house for a while. I need to speak with Piper for a moment. Alone. As a couple and parents."

The younger sisters were shocked for a second but obeyed then. Richard led them out while offering, "How about I'll invite you to a nice coffee in the city?" Phoebe and Paige looked at him and nodded. They dressed up and quickly left the house.

* * *

_THE TRUTH_

Piper looked confused at her husband who had run back to their son and Chris. Obviously he knew what Paige had been talking about and she wanted to know what his secret was. "Do you know what she means?" she asked as she came to the males.

"I do," Leo responded but was distracted by a soft moaning, coming from his youngest son. "Hey buddy. Welcome back."

"Hey. What happened?" Chris asked bewildered.

"You appeared out of nowhere, unconscious and directly in the middle of a line of magical creatures who are interested in Excalibur," Piper explained smiling.

"Huh? Run that by me again?"

Piper and Leo gestured to the sword. "The Lady of the Lake came to us and she was talking about a boy before she died," the woman offered.

"And Paige had found out from my colleagues that someone named Mordaunt would be after Excalibur and that the heir is the son of a Charmed One but not the son we know," Leo continued and gave his son some hints.

"Wait. You don't think that I am the one, do you?" Chris stuttered out. "That's crazy. It's a sign of Wyatt's reign."

Before anyone could question this, there was a swirl of air and revealed a stunned looking man. Confused, he turned to the little family. "Why is the sword not out of the stone?"

Leo stood up and told his youngest son. "Well, I take it you're Mordaunt. And Chris, here's your chance to prove your heritage. Pull out the sword and kill him!"

Chris looked bewildered at his father but did as told. To his utter shock, it worked and he quickly gained control over Excalibur and stepped over to Mordaunt who conjured a sword of his own. They battled like there was no tomorrow.

"So, you're King Wyatt's baby brother. I must say I'm impressed," Mordaunt said in slight awe.

"Well, too bad then you won't tell anyone about it," Chris countered and prepared himself for a last strike. Grabbing the sword tightly, Wyatt's younger brother hit his enemy hard into the chest and vanquished him. "Wow," he only said.

Slowly the mother walked over to her baby boy, not the baby in Leo's arms, rather the adult son in front of her. "I can't believe this," Piper whispered shocked and touched Chris slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid," Chris admitted and felt being hugged by his father and brother. "When I came to the past, I was astonished and shocked as Grams and Dad had figured me out." There was a little wailing protest. "Oh. Along with my big brother." The little brother stroked over his big brother's blond curls.

Now Piper turned a bit angry to her husband. "You knew and didn't tell me? How come? Normally we always tell us anything."

Leo looked at his youngest son who nodded smiling. "I made a promise to Chris which I didn't want to break. I've disappointed him enough in his future."

Piper slowly accepted the explanation and let her men tell her everything and all she needed to know, except her death what even Leo didn't know. Yet. After some time, Leo and Chris made also Piper promise not to tell anything to her sisters. What she did with pleasure.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think about it.

Reviews would be really appreaciated! Do as you like.


	9. A Friend For Life

You seem to know what you want and I only do as you wish. Most of the time, yet it seems to work. Somehow. Good to know then. :D

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**Here comes now the one with our little manticore baby. LOL  


* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**9. A Friend For Life**

_TROUBLE IN PARADISE?_

Phoebe was fuming, yet she had to calm herself as being called by Jason lately, saying they'd meet in a short time. Her anger was caused by her older sister who had refused to talk with her about Chris. That could only mean she now knew as well his secret. And her baby sister wouldn't help her.

"God, if only I could prove my theory," the middle sister complained while dressing herself. "With time, with time," she promised.

In another room Leo had been arguing with Chris if they both should go 'Up There' and talk with the Elders as it'd been their wish from the start. After some hesitation Chris had agreed and immediately both of them had orbed, leaving the sisters to their own business, yet they'd had to promise Piper to be called if need be.

Now Phoebe was sitting in a nice restaurant, waiting for Jason to arrive. Her anger was suppressed and she'd enjoy her time with her lover. But he was a bit overdue.

"Hey," Jason Dean greeted her, kissing her on the lips. "You look troubled. Problems at home?"

"I wish I could tell you. Believe me," Phoebe replied, looking at him totally in love. "By the way, we should focus more on you than me. You called me, remember?"

He leaned back and explained, "I know. You see I've got an amazing call from Italy where I can buy now the winery of my Grandpa. I've always wanted that."

"That's great, Jason. Really."

"This is an opportunity I can't waste, Phoebe." Jason returned to his old position and leaned closer to his woman. "Well, flying around the world is nothing compared with the love of a woman."

Phoebe looked him directly into his eyes. "I know. I love you too."

"What?" Jason asked bewildered. "I love you too?"

Phoebe couldn't say anything. Way to put her foot in it. "Yeah, well," she started nervously but then suddenly a shadow was over them. "Paige?"

Paige smiled at them. "Hi. Hello Jason." She grabbed her older sister by the hand. "I'm sorry but I need to take Phoebe with me. She's needed. Our other sister needs us."

"Right," Jason only stated and looked after the fleeing sisters.

"Thank God, you've saved me," Phoebe said to her baby sister. "What's up with Piper?"

"When we're there," Paige only offered and orbed both of them to a power station where their older sister was in hiding and watched a weird demon eating another one.

* * *

_MEANWHILE UP THERE_

As father and son reformed, they were met with two separated groups of Elders who seemed to be in a deep argument over something. Looking at each other, Leo and Chris waited for anybody to notice them. What didn't happen. Chris just crossed his arms over his chest as this was so typical for the Elders.

Leo cleared his throat what made the others turn to him. "Excuse me? I thought we'd have a normal discussion here about me and Chris, not without us."

Roland walked over quickly and offered them quietly, "Be careful! Gideon is on a hunt and he's out on you as if knowing who you are. I don't want to disturb the timeline too much."

Leo eyed the trio of Elders suspiciously and turned to his friend. "I know, Roland. Though I have some suspicions of my own. Toward Gideon but I have no proof yet."

"You should confront him if necessary," Roland suggested. He saw how the others walked into the room where their meeting was. "I'll leave now. Just be careful!" And he was gone.

Father and son made their way confidently in the room as they were confronted with Gideon, Odin and Sigmund who sat at the opposite table. Smiling what gave them a bad feeling.

All of a sudden Chris looked up. "The sisters are calling me. Can you hold them at bay?" His father nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be back." Chris orbed away.

"Leo? What's going on?" Gideon wanted to know. "Where did Chris orb to?"

"The Charmed Ones need him but he'll be back. So, give him some time," Leo offered with a glare. "I'm sure you can wait a bit longer until he returns."

"Okay," Odin agreed and gave his other colleagues a signal to stay quiet and wait.

Leo put his hands on the table and tried to read the others' faces as if he'd find out what they were up to.

* * *

_BACK TO THE SISTERS _

After having watched how the unknown creature had eaten, the three sisters were disgusted at the behavior. All three gasped what turned the demon's attention to them.

"Ugh, what now?" Paige asked.

"Still," Phoebe put in. "This was awful."

"I don't care. At least, if one demon eats another, it's fine with me," Piper agreed.

As the creature came closer and Piper's powers didn't work, the three sisters stepped back afraid. Not knowing what else to do, Paige called for the mains over them.

"Mains!" And those immediately electrocuted the demon and made him to ash. "Wow. That was weird and a strong demon."

"Now that's done, we should go home," the eldest suggested. Then they heard a whimper. "What's that?"

All three sisters walked back and found a bundle. Piper slowly drew the blanket and they saw a baby who had a split tongue what startled the three women.

"That's something anew," Paige commented dryly.

Piper only grabbed the bundle and gave her baby sisters the signal to orb back to the Manor where she immediately put the baby to Wyatt in the playpen and called for Chris.

"What's up?" he asked. "I'll need to hurry. The Elders are totally insane."

"I agree," Piper said. "But we have a slight problem. We've vanquished the wanted demon but found a baby left." She gestured to the playpen behind him.

Phoebe and Paige watched him curiously as Chris turned around and then suddenly smiled. "I take it you know the baby well?" Phoebe suggested while her baby sister nodded.

"Indeed," Chris agreed, still smiling. "He's harmless and one of my best friends in the future."

"Can you give us some information?" his mother asked, smiling as well. "We'd like to help the baby as well and know what we're dealing with."

Chris ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Alright but only this once." He winced as a jingle was heard. "The Elders. Okay, cliff note version. The baby is half manticore. His relatives are very hungry and they have a loud scream what they hear anywhere. His father, Derek, has experimented with some potions and now looks like a beast." The jingle increased.

"How can we help him?" Phoebe asked horrified.

"Help him with his son!" Chris only offered before quickly orbing away.

Piper clapped her hands. "Okay, you heard the man. We've got work to do. Wyatt will protect his new friend." The younger sisters groaned at those words. "No excuses allowed! Vanamos!" She grinned at her sisters, knowing more than they did and hoping, her men could solve their problem 'Up There'.

* * *

_IN HEAVEN_

While Leo waited patiently, Gideon wanted to create facts and called the boy back. "Chris! Come back!" he yelled, startling Leo who looked angry at him. "Chris!" No answer. "Chris! Right now!"

Before Leo could protest, orbs came and Chris put his one hand in his ear. "I've heard you the first time, you know. I'm not deaf," Chris replied with heavy sarcasm. "The sisters just asked for my guidance with a half demonic baby."

"I see." Odin looked at his two colleagues. "I take it they won't call you again, will they?"

Chris shrugged and sat beside his father. "I don't know if they call, though it might happen if they find Derek. But we're here for a different reason, aren't we?"

"Agreed," Gideon spoke up. He went through some papers. "So, young man, what's your purpose for going back in time? It seems to me you have forgotten that there are rules to follow."

"And here I thought the Elders were all-knowing," Chris spit back. "Well, if you need to know, it's Wyatt I came back to save from turning evil. Happy?"

"Why did he turn?" Odin continued the questions. "Can you answer this question maybe? Would be helpful for our own research."

Leo looked suspiciously at his colleagues, not trusting them one a bit. He had to help his son. "I'm sure if he knew, he'd be gone already back to the future. Why are you so interested in this if you don't mind?"

"That doesn't matter, Leo," Gideon interjected and redirected the attention to Chris. "Now answer the questions Odin had asked."

Chris sighed. "Leo's right. As he'd said, if I knew, I'd be gone already." He looked now directly at them. "The only thing I know is that whatever happened to Wyatt happens during my birth."

"Right. What else?" Gideon continued. It seemed to the others, Sigmund was only a listener here. "Answer!" he demanded furiously.

Chris swallowed hard but felt a warm hand on his back. It was Leo's. "Well," he began nervously. "After an Event what I won't explain to you, Wyatt changed slowly. Grandpa helped me during this time, yet for Wyatt the most important thing is power!" Chris started to sob.

"Power?" Odin requested shocked and looked at Gideon.

"I don't know where he got it from." With tears in his eyes, his anger rose. "Should I maybe ask you, Gideon, for an answer? Answer me, damn it!"

The three Elders remained silent and without any more words spoken, they left the room. For an outsider, it looked like those three men were guilty in that obvious case.

Leo had seen it but at the moment, his baby boy needed him more. Tears were rolling down Chris' cheek. "Hey buddy, it's okay. Shsh." He drew Chris' head to his chest. "I promise we'll get them. They'll pay for hurting you and Wyatt. Shsh, buddy."

"You really promise?" his youngest son requested afraid.

Leo kissed his son's head. "I promise. I really do, because from now on you'll have my support. As well as Piper's." He looked at his son. "Should we return home?"

Chris shook his head. "Not yet." He wiped his tears away but stayed close to his Dad. "Still need some time to recover. You be here?"

"Of course," Leo immediately agreed and just gave his son a silent support. He'd wait for him. All the time if wanted. For the father, it was clear that his boys and family would always come first. No matter what.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR_

The two babies were playing together in the playpen happily as the three sisters were fighting with the ugly relatives of the manticore baby. Half manticore. Unfortunately, those creatures were in the majority and their potions didn't work yet, because they weren't strong enough.

"Guys? Any ideas?" Piper wanted to know as her powers wouldn't work on them. "I'm open for any suggestions."

"If we had any, Piper, we'd let you know," Phoebe yelled back as she hid behind the couch.

"If only we could find this Derek Chris had mentioned," Paige put in. "Could we get the baby to scream once?"

"I don't know," Piper continued like in trance and turned her gaze to the kids. As if reading her mind, the little boy turned to her and … screamed. A short time later, another creature appeared what looked really like a beast. "This must be Derek," she let her sisters know.

"Freeze him?" Phoebe suggested.

"Eh … guys," Paige said, gesturing to the fighting demons. "I think we shouldn't intervene as they're solving it alone."

All three sisters watched a bit fascinated the fight in their attic where it seemed that the manticores had the upper hand against Derek who fought back as hard as he could. Yet they could see he was losing it as he fell, the sisters gasped.

"Oh my God!" Piper shrieked and held the hands before her mouth. Seeing the manticores shimmer away, the eldest took charge and demanded, "You two! Work on the potions!"

"Piper?" Phoebe asked bewildered whereas Paige did as told. The middle sister wanted to help but had still the problem with Jason ahead for her.

"Just do it!" the eldest sister demanded angrily and Phoebe reacted finally. She ran while Piper called for her men, "Leo! Chris! It's Derek. He needs healing!"

* * *

_SHORT CUT TO HEAVEN_

"Piper's calling," Leo announced, feeling Chris nod against his chest. "You heard it too, huh? Anyway, who's Derek?"

"The father of a very good friend of mine and Wyatt's. Derek is mortal but his son is actually half manticore. I'll explain later," Chris offered. "We should go!"

"If you say so," Leo said smiling and orbed, knowing his son would follow.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

As father and son reformed, they heard a relieved sigh what made the younger man shove his father immediately to the injured man while he himself turned towards the playpen where Wyatt and the baby sat playing.

"Oh, thank God," Piper exclaimed while Leo healed the man. "Chris, am I right that that is Derek? You said the baby is your best friend, right?"

"Yes," Chris agreed, standing at the playpen. "Yet I think you should make a strike against the manticores, just in case."

"Agreed," Derek said after being healed. "The manticores are pairing with humans. To live under them unnoticed, so my son means no harm."

"I know. We've been informed by Chris," Piper said and gestured to her baby boy. "Do you need some baby clothes maybe?"

A slight panic gripped Chris by those words but only Derek laughed. "Well, if you need to know, it'd be only a few clothes and a stroller." Derek gestured to the young man behind him. "I don't think he likes it. Care to share why?"

Chris was shaking his head and so Leo offered, "If we tell you, you wouldn't believe it! It involves time travel and in this family, this is normal!"

"Piper, we're ready!" Phoebe's voice came from upstairs.

"Okay, we'll make it short." Piper gave Leo a quick kiss before joining her sisters. "And you two will give Derek his wanted clothes and the stroller!"

The three men looked awkwardly at each other before Leo did what his wife had wanted while Derek and Chris watched the playing boys.

"So you know my son?" Derek asked casually and looked at the young man. "Do you think we can separate them?"

"Don't worry, Derek. You're a close friend to this family," Chris offered and heard Leo coming back. "Ah, here comes your stuff. Enjoy!" Chris walked away.

Leo and Derek exchanged the stuff and Derek's son immediately shimmered into the stroller, smiling at his Dad. Saying good-bye, Derek left the house with his son. Leo looked after his youngest son who seemed to think about something and he'd let him, so the father took care of his eldest.

* * *

_WITH THE SISTERS _

In the underworld, the three Charmed Ones had quickly found the lair of the manticores where those creatures were already eating another demon again what disgusted the three sisters terribly. The women gasped.

The gasp got the attention of the manticores who turned to them and were about to fight, yet they didn't come far. The moment they stood up, they were hit with the strongest potion the witches had made.

As the explosive spectacle was over, all three witches sighed relieved. Phoebe dusted herself off and spoke to her sisters, "Okay, I'll need to leave now. Jason may fly to Italy before I could solve my dilemma."

"Okay," Piper agreed. "Paige, please back home!" She grabbed her baby sister's hand and all three returned.

* * *

_AT THE MANOR_

When they were back, Phoebe immediately left the house to speak with Jason while Paige decided to phone Richard and just talk with him about their life. Piper, instead, looked for her husband and babies.

"Leo? Wyatt? Chris?" she called out.

"In here," Leo's voice came from the conservatory where she found him with their son. "Hi. How did it go?"

"Very good." She walked over to him. "Where's Chris?"

"I think he needs some alone time. Thinking about the future, Zankou and Wyatt. Though he has us but we're not his known family yet." Leo kissed his wife. "Give him some time."

"Okay," Piper agreed hesitantly. "I don't like it but I'll wait. Let's play with Wyatt." And mother and father entertained their elder son.

* * *

_AT THE BAY MIRROR_

As Phoebe entered the main office, she saw Jason standing there. Shyly and looking absolutely adorable. She smiled at him. "I thought you were already in Italy? Buying the winery?"

"It's still there tomorrow but I thought you'd be gone then, Phoebe," Jason replied shyly. "I know we men don't like to talk about our feelings but I'd like to say them myself."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't want to corner you." Phoebe walked closer and into his offered embrace. "So what'd you say?"

"I love you too." And Jason kissed his beloved woman.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN THE FUTURE_

Wyatt was satisfied as he walked down to his deepest jail where his latest victim was. Oh, he looked forward to torture her if only to satisfy himself or to let his brother know. Reaching his goal, the Twice-Blessed kicked the Phoenix.

"Hello Wyatt," Bianca greeted her 'guest' glaring. "What do you want from me?"

"I take it you know that I know where my dear brother is. In the past, trying to 'save' me from turning evil. Like I need to be saved," Wyatt spat out, smiling.

"Have you maybe looked outside your building? Your demons are ramping around and the normal people, who belong in this world more than we do, are in hiding! You want to explain this to me?" Bianca yelled. Still her opposite stayed calm what she didn't like. "What do you have in mind?"

"You are right, Bianca. I do have something in mind what, unfortunately, doesn't involve you. You're going to lend me your powers though as I know, you're engaged to my baby brother."

"No! Whatever you're planning, I'm not helping you in any way! Never!" Bianca yelled and turned away.

"We'll see, woman. We'll see," Wyatt said and started to leave the jail. He turned around once more. "It'll be over very soon. For you." The leader of the world left the jail and planned his new steps: For himself, Bianca and his baby brother.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_You know where this is leading to ...

Please tell me what you think about it.

**Reviews would be really appreciated!**


	10. The Harsh Truth

You seem to know what you want and I only do as you wish. Most of the time, yet it seems to work. Somehow. Good to know then. :D

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**And now to my favorite episode of the show ever!  


* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**10. The Harsh Truth**

_STILL FUTURE, 2026_

One day later, Wyatt walked back to his cells where a lot of people were, yet his 'supposed' sister-in-law was in his hands and would break if he played with her love for his little brother. Yikes, if they just had never met under his eyes. An athame was in his other hand and Wyatt smirked at this thought.

Standing in her cell finally, the woman glared at him. "Hello Wyatt, what do you want today?" Bianca saw the athame. "Kill me only to torture Chris? He'll kill you himself if you do that!"

"I can live with that but not with you anymore close by! You switched sides one too many times and I have enough of this!" Wyatt yelled but then said calmly, "Now Bianca, how do you defend yourself?"

"Well, I've seen the truth. Saw what you did to the city, mere innocents, the world and your family!" She gestured to the other cells around them. "I've been given the truth by Chris and I knew what I had to do! So, this is my defense. Satisfied?"

Wyatt began to pace. "That means you actually believed what my little brother told you, didn't you? Oh, you both are so naïve. I don't need saving! By the way, do you think Chris will feel your pain if I kill you?" Again a smirk.

Bianca paled. "You wouldn't."

Wyatt circled around her and closed while walking their distance. "You really don't know me, Bianca, do you? Zankou's already in the past and he knows what he has to do. If he's clever, he found himself some help."

"Like a Seer?"

"I see you've learned something from my brother. Regardless of what you were, are or will be to me or my baby brother doesn't matter anymore." He was close enough now and without any emotional reaction in his face, he stabbed her in the heart. The woman looked at him shocked. "Good bye, Bianca!"

The Phoenix witch fell to the floor, choking on words but slowly dying. It was over soon.

Wyatt watched the process fascinated. "You've been a nuisance for too long, Bianca," he only said to the body before finally leaving the cell. He wanted to face Chris himself now. If Zankou didn't report him, then he'd go to the past himself! Wyatt would do anything to get his brother back.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN 2003_

In the conservatory, Chris was pacing in front of his parents who watched him rather amused. His baby big brother only giggled at seeing him pace but that didn't bother Chris. To his luck, Phoebe and Paige were out today – with Jason and Richard but Chris knew, his lucky days were counted.

A sudden pain rushed through his body and he nearly fell if his father hadn't caught him in time. "Chris?" Leo asked concerned and led him to the couch where his wife still was. Kneeling in front of him, Leo asked once more, "Chris, buddy? What's wrong?"

A faint whisper came over Chris' lips. "Bianca," he said crying and led his head to his Mom's shoulder. "I felt her death. Wyatt killed her," he continued.

Piper looked at her husband confused but horrified. On instinct, she caressed her son's hair. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. You really did love her, didn't you?" She kissed him on his head. "I'm so sorry."

Chris sniffed. "Yeah but I fear now that Wyatt might come back to this time as well."

Leo nodded and wiped gently his son's tears away. "I take it he'll come soon. We'll need to be prepared if he comes."

"He might trick the others and tell my Aunties the truth about me."

The Elder smiled at his baby boy. "Then we'll have to be cryptic to them. Don't worry, son." He kissed him on his head. "We'll take care of everything from now on."

"But you don't know him as well as I do."

Little Wyatt orbed to his brother, sensing his distress. "See," Piper offered smiling. "Even he knows you already. Wants to help you. You're not alone, peanut."

Chris swallowed hard, trying to suppress his growing fear and also his grief over his fiancee Bianca. If Wyatt was really coming, he had to fear for the worst. For the moment, he had to rely on his family.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD, KIRA'S LAIR_

Zankou was pacing nervously in the lair. He could feel it in his bones that his Master was on his way. "I didn't do anything Wyatt would have wanted," Zankou said. "I only captured him once and hurt him. Kira, what do I do?"

The Seer looked stunned up. "You asking me? I don't even know him the way you do but I could look into my pool for more information."

"Do please. I'd like to be prepared." Zankou walked over to his woman. "If I do now anything against him or his little brother, he'll kill me and I'd like to stay alive."

"What about your past self and his wish to kill me?" Kira questioned amused yet afraid. She'd chosen a side already if Wyatt would ask.

"Show me first what the sisters do at the moment and then Wyatt. Hurry, because I know my Master." The Seer did her magic and Zankou watched intensely at the images in the pool. Anything he could use to his advantage.

_

* * *

FUTURE MANOR, 2026_

Wyatt was standing at the Book of Shadows which still lay on its podium and read the time travel spell over and over again. Knowing he had to write one himself for coming back, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and tried his best. Wyatt would never admit it but Chris was better here and the sudden orbs in front of him, he fully ignored.

Leo watched his eldest son curiously and suspiciously. Seeing the spell, the father wondered what was going on. "Wyatt, what are you planning? Does it involve Chris?"

The son didn't bother to look up. "And here I thought you didn't care about him. Never mind, because you were never concerned while we were growing up. Especially after we'd lost Mom. At least, Chris had Grandpa."

"Wyatt!" Leo shouted angrily. Calming himself, he sighed and continued, "I know I made mistakes during your childhood. But now I'm here and let me be!"

Wyatt finally looked up. "Fine. You apologized but to the wrong person. I don't care what you think. But now excuse me, I'm ready."

"For what?"

"Shouldn't interest you. Chris **IS** my only family left, not yours." The younger man slowly made a fist, cutting off Leo's oxygen before opening it quickly again. "I hope you remember, Leo."

"I do but I hope you remember that I'll keep a close eye on you," Leo threatened in the same tone like his son. "The moment you're back, I'll be as well." He orbed away.

"Pathetic, really pathetic," Wyatt only grumbled. He looked at both spells, one copied from the Book and the other written by himself. Sighing, he looked at the still chalked triquetra on the wall. "Well, then let's get the show on the road!"

Reading the spell, the triquetra flashed blue and Wyatt knew Chris would sense his presence immediately but he could rely on Zankou. His assassin already being there. Now he stepped through the portal.

_

* * *

MANOR, 2003_

All of a sudden Chris jumped up, sensing someone familiar in the attic and startling the others around him. "Wyatt," he only offered to them. Quickly he turned to Leo. "Dad, go and get Phoebe and Paige. We're going to need them."

Leo kissed his son on the forehead once more before orbing away. Piper took over and led her shocked son to the attic, knowing there her sons would then become Cain and Abel. She only feared for who would die first.

As mother and son entered, they were greeted with, "See, I was right. You always know where I am." A tall, blond man revealed himself, completely dressed in black.

"Yet the same goes for you as well, Wy," Chris spoke up calmly but heard the shocked gasp coming from his mother. "Besides, I knew you'd come. Sooner or later."

Wyatt just smirked, waiting for something. As an orb was forming, he offered, "I see you called in the cavalry. Well, I hope you don't mind if I call mine, do you?" The three persons reformed. "Ah, a family reunion. Hey Dad, Aunts Phoebe and Paige."

Two jaws dropped. "Wyatt?" Phoebe requested and the stranger nodded. Angrily she turned to her older sister and brother-in-law. "You knew?"

"We guessed," Piper said through clenched teeth. "Where's your cavalry, son?"

"On the way but I think, Phoebe and Paige should know first about Chris as it seems to me, you and Dad already know," Wyatt offered.

"And Grams," Paige cut in, getting an irritated glare from anyone. "What?"

"Anyway," Wyatt continued, turning the attention back to him. "You've won. At first, my cavalry. Zankou!" he shouted.

A shimmer came and revealed a good looking man who bowed. "Mylord, you're early," he said and after a gestured of his Lord he stood up. "Wow, the whole family united. How can I be of service?"

The Lord used his telekinesis and pushed Chris from their mother to his minion. "Hold him. We're going back. Daddy dearest wants to see his son."

"What?" Chris asked bewildered. "And if I refuse?"

"You'd like to share the same destiny like Bianca?" Wyatt questioned, full knowing his little brother would. His brother swallowed hard.

"Wyatt!" Piper said outraged. "Don't you dare! He's your baby brother!" She ignored all other noises around her. "You're not taking him back! He belongs to us."

Laughing the eldest son walked over to his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, mother. You've been quite a help but now it's time for us to leave. You can discuss anything after we're gone." He recited the spell forward, not giving anyone a chance to reply. "Good bye, family!" And the three of them were gone.

Phoebe and Paige turned to Piper and Leo angrily. They wanted answers and wouldn't go until they had them. In all details, though they could see the parents were with their thoughts elsewhere.

* * *

_FUTURE MANOR, 2026_

As the three men emerged from the portal, Wyatt grabbed his little brother by the throat and said very calmly, "You've been quite a nuisance, Chris but you are family. Yet you're trying my patience with your stupid mission to 'save' me. I don't need it!"

"That's what you say," Chris retorted back in the same tone. "You live here in your big castle but have you once looked outside your window? Everyone is in hiding and only your demons run free. How do you explain this?"

"That doesn't matter. What is that I have the power to rule and nowadays I do that. Only you believe in that Good vs. Evil moral crap! That's so antique!"

Zankou watched the fight rather amused, though it was more a battle of well-chosen words. It seemed they had forgotten about him but he wouldn't dare to leave or he was dead meat. However, an orb made him smirk. _'This should be interesting,'_ he thought.

The brothers were still glaring at each other before a whistle drew the attention to the intruder. "What?" they turned to him.

"You're acting like children, not grown up at all," Leo stated smiling, looking at his sons. "Now what's going on?"

"I thought you knew, almighty Elder," Chris spat out, his anger now directed at his father. "By the way, why do you care all of a sudden about me?"

Seeing how Wyatt waited for his answer, Leo searched for a good one. "You're my son, Chris and I love you. I know I made mistakes when you were little but now I care! Let me help you – with him!" He gestured to Wyatt.

The older boy grabbed his little brother tighter and conjured a knife at Chris' throat. "One step closer, Leo and I'll kill him! Let him be related or not."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, Dad. You know nothing about us anymore. It's too late for being Daddy dearest." Wyatt brought the knife closer to Chris' throat, drawing blood. "Zankou!"

"Yes, M'lord."

"Kill the Elder! Make it slow and painfully. He should suffer the way we did as children! Clear?"

Zankou swallowed hard. "Are you sure, M'lord? I mean, this sounds a bit … drastic, after such a long time?"

"Do you question me?"

"Not exactly," Zankou corrected amused. "But I'd say this is a family problem. I'm not getting involved in this."

"Do it or you'll be history yourself!" Wyatt threatened in a low tone, because his brother struggled against his hold. "Do it!"

Leo smirked despite the situation. "What Wyatt? Problems with the lower help?" Both Zankou and Wyatt turned their furious gazes onto him. "What? Did I say anything wrong?"

Wyatt became furious. "This is getting ridiculous," he yelled but then earned a hard hit in his stomach. By his brother. "What the …?"

"Dad now!" Chris yelled as well and ducked quickly out of the way. Elder bolts were flying around but his goal was the Book of Shadows.

Leo helped his son as best as he could. "It's better you'll take the spell with you. All of them. Wyatt has written one himself!" The Elder let his powers loose, to distract the other two. "Hurry!"

"Okay," the younger son whispered as his words and voice choked. Chris hadn't noticed that the cut on his throat had ran deeper as he'd fled from Wyatt. "Dad, help!" He fell onto the Book unconscious, bleeding heavily.

Wyatt cut in quickly, "So Daddy, now you'll have to choose. To fight me and Zankou or rescue Chris? You can't do both. I know you, Leo!"

Leo was, indeed, torn but only for a few minutes. Making a quick and shocking decision for anyone, he blasted Wyatt and Zankou away and ran to Chris. "Spells," he called out. He tore the page out and begged to anyone above, "Come on, help me out here." A light came and Leo recited the spell,

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within my mind. _

_Send me back to where I'll find, _

_What I wish in place and time._

The triquetra flashed blue and Leo took his son by the arm, leading them to the portal quickly. But Wyatt wouldn't give up so easily and conjured an energy ball which he directed at the flying pair. The blond could only see it hit home but not whom. Taking control over again, he demanded fast, "Zankou, follow! Before the portal closes!"

Looking at the portal, Zankou nodded and hurried after the others. He made it through before it closed for good. Wyatt cursed now openly and let his powers loose but not in the direction of the Book. He'd need some time for himself but knew his father couldn't stay long in the past if he didn't want to destroy Chris' already achieved goals.

* * *

_PAST MANOR, 2003 – 20 MINUTES EARLIER_

"Okay," Phoebe demanded after a several length of time. "How long have you guys known about Chris being your son and our nephew? I admit to have it guessed for some time now but you?"

Leo sighed. "I've known from the beginning. Since he's here as Chris being the name of my father."

"Okay, that's logic," Paige admitted and turned to her eldest sister. "How did you find out? And Grams?"

Piper looked at Leo for help. She offered, "I only know since Excalibur as you said it belonged to a son of a Charmed One but not the son we knew. After this, Leo and Chris came to me and explained all. With Grams, I'd guess she saw myself in him."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed. "Totally like you. We should have seen it. Talk about blind here."

Paige snorted to agree. "Yep. Stubborn and determined like Mommy. Anyway, does anyone else know already? I think we're the last ones, Pheebs."

"Yeah. Darryl," Leo said. "Chris had wanted it but until now I've never heard from him anymore. I'd like to know what he's thinking about it."

"I'm sure we'll hear from him soon," Paige assured. "Besides, what do we do now?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a flashing sign and two people fell through the portal. Actually, there were three but one was not moving. There was blood everywhere under the body.

"Oh my God!" Piper shrieked shocked. "Chris? Leo, heal him!" She ran over to her baby with Leo hot on her tracks. "Peanut?"

"Wow, I'm seeing double," Phoebe commented and her younger sister nodded.

Future Leo ignored them. "Zankou," he hissed angrily. "Paige, call for the crystals, please!" His sister-in-law did as told and the Elder circled the demon furiously. "What do you have to say for your defense?"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your son now, Leo?" Zankou asked curiously.

"I'm sure my past self can manage but I'm more interested in what you're doing here, Zankou?"

"Shouldn't bother you. Anyway, I'd beg to let me leave now as we'll meet soon enough. You agree?"

"Which would be when?" Phoebe wanted to know.

"A year or two." Zankou shrugged. "So can I?"

"Wonderful," Piper commented from aside, yet she only stroked through her son's hair while Leo healed and healed.

"True. Okay, let him go," Future Leo replied and Paige orbed the crystals away, letting Zankou go. The demon bowed and shimmered away. "We should concentrate more on Chris, anyway. Does he heal?"

"Not really and that worries me," Past Leo explained afraid. "I don't know what's wrong." Then his face lit up. "Wyatt!"

Blue orbs appeared by Leo's side and the little boy held his hands out to heal. It was getting better and the throat healed. Father and son worked now on the side and back where the energy ball had hit.

"He'd rescued me from Wyatt's energy ball. I didn't notice at first," Future Leo said sadly and looked at his youngest son. "I'll have to make up for a lot."

The younger sisters remained silent and just listened to the story. Some tears were rolling down their cheeks.

"So what's going on here? What has changed already?" Future Leo wanted to know.

"Well, you're an Elder but still stay close to us. We all know about Chris now, Grams and Darryl included. Excalibur belongs to Chris instead of Wyatt," Piper explained and caressed Chris' cheek now.

"And we both suspect Odin, Sigmund and Gideon to be the ones after Wyatt. Turning him," Leo continued.

"Whoa, hold it," Future Leo protested. "Excalibur is for Chris?" All nodded. "That will change a lot. And the thing with Gideon I can confirm."

Coughing drew the attention to the waking man. "Hi guys," Chris said. Looking around, his green eyes grew wide. "Wow, double take!" Then he became sheepish and looked at his future Dad. "I wanted to thank you for saving me out of Wyatt's cells once. Just never realized it was you. Sorry."

Future Leo smiled. "It's okay. At least now you know and you're welcome. I love you, son."

"I love you too … Dads," Chris said blushing and both Leos smiled at him.

"How long can you stay?" Piper asked curiously.

"Long enough to give you more information about Gideon & Co.," Future Leo replied and the whole family created a circle while telling them everything he knew.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hope this draws some attention back to this story, because I have a lot more in petto.

Tell me what you think of it!

**Reviews would be really appreciated!**


	11. Love, Hippies & Shocks

You seem to know what you want and I only do as you wish. Most of the time, yet it seems to work. Somehow. Good to know then. :D

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**And now to "Witchstock" with clearly surprising issue! I wanted to be of fun! ;)  


* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**11. Love, Hippies & Shocks**

_AN IMPOSSIBLE PHOTO?_

Three long days Future Leo had told his family everything he knew about Gideon, his plot for Wyatt, Chris' birth and gave them a stern warning for Zankou who'd kick their asses in about two years time. Then he'd returned to his own time, facing his eldest son once again, yet seeing how Chris didn't react to him and had hidden behind his Mom, had Future Leo made sad and happy at the same time. Quickly he'd then left his past home and had gone to the future.

Piper and Leo had tried to console their baby boy who was crying his heart out. The parents had just silently supported him before one day later little Wyatt had decided to make his brother smile again. So he'd created some orbs what had made Chris hug the little tyke like there's no tomorrow. Piper and Leo had been glad that their boys knew each other well enough.

Again a day later, the doorbell rang and insisted ringing. Phoebe turned around to look at the happy family and answered the door. "Darryl?" she asked shocked. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I don't know if you know him already," the Lieutenant offered smiling.

Paige came up behind her older sister. "Oh Darryl, hi," she greeted him. "I've heard it and yes, we do. Chris is our second nephew."

"How did you …?" he asked stunned.

"Long story." Paige rolled her eyes. "Piper knows too. Anyway, what brings you here today?"

"An odd photo. What I'd rather discuss inside to begin with. It's about Chris, because I'd seen him before."

"Huh?" the younger Charmed Ones intoned at once.

Darryl sighed. "Can I come in? I'll explain everything inside as knowing you to be curious." Phoebe blushed and opened the door more, to let him in. "Thank you," he said, walking in and going instantly to the little family. "Hey guys!"

"Darryl?" Leo asked shocked. "What a surprise to see you again, my friend! What are you doing here? Not that I mind."

The Lieutenant smirked. "You see as I told Sheila about Chris, what I shouldn't have done, I know, and described him, her first reaction was 'Piper' before suddenly standing up and looking through our photo albums."

"What was she looking for?" Piper wanted to know. She could see how her younger sisters listened intensely to the story, curious as always, especially Phoebe. The oldest sister smirked.

"She looked for an old photo album of my Dad. Got it from him after he'd died. Anyway, she gave me two interesting photos which shows my Dad in the Hippie era with his best friend. Looking exactly like you, Chris."

"What?" Chris asked shocked, looking up at Darryl for the first time. "You're kidding me, right? That's not possible!"

"Son, you do know we all have past lives, don't you? Why not you as well?" Leo questioned his baby boy. "You're a witch."

"But this sounds crazy!" the son protested harshly, startling his brother but shushing him immediately. "Okay, let's say it's true. What was my name back then?"

"Hmm," Darryl thought aloud. "I think his name was Christian Johns. My Dad was his best friend, along with another one who I didn't get the name of. They were a troublesome trio from what I heard." He grinned at Chris. "By the way, he was very secretive."

Paige and Phoebe had to hide their laughter while the mother offered snorting, "So nothing has changed then."

"Mom!" came Chris' protest immediately. "Anyway, how do we find out how my life was before, who I met and all?"

Phoebe spoke now. "We could use the Past Life spell I've been through before."

"And summon Mom for help," Paige added. "She'd recognize him if she'd seen him before, right? Would Grams follow?"

"Probably," Leo replied. "I'm sure she's on tenter-hooks 'Up There' and gets on the Elders' nerves. To get back down here!"

"And that makes me so special," Chris blurted out, standing up with Wyatt. "Okay, then let's face the music!" He walked with his brother to the attic.

The sisters, Leo and Darryl followed. The latter just couldn't contain his curiosity about this event. After all, he was part of it. In a way.

* * *

_A FRIEND TO REMEMBER?_

As the family and their friend entered, Chris was already going through the Book with his telekinesis, looking for the spell. His brother having seated on the couch with a toy in his hands for his fun while they were occupied with this. "So, who calls Grandma?" he asked.

"You don't want to do it, do you?" Piper requested and her son nodded. "Okay then. If Grams comes along, …"

"I'll be fine, Mom. She'd be happy to see me again after such a long time. Go ahead and summon her! Them." He grinned at them before going through the Book again. Past life spell.

Piper looked still a bit fascinated at her baby before Phoebe gently dragged her away while Paige had called on the candles and lit them already.

"Who wants?" the youngest sister asked smiling.

Phoebe sighed. "Let's see who comes first," she offered and then recited the spell, known by heart, 

_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side. _

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide._

Swirling lights came and revealed a very happy Penny. "About time you've summoned me again," she said and immediately walked over to hug Chris, "And you, my darling?"

Before the boy could answer but smiling, his mother cut in, "Actually, Grams, we were aiming for Mom if you don't mind us. Darryl came with an interesting picture which would go more to Mom's time, you see."

"Can I have a look at it, please?" Grams asked, still hugging her great-grandson. Darryl gave it over and Penny gasped. "Oh my God! That's not possible." Without thinking she called her daughter.

The swirling form of Patty materialized and looked bewildered at her family but her eyes stopped on the young man in her mother's hug. Slowly she walked closer to them and touched the boy, asking, "Christian? Christian Johns?"

Chris looked at her confused. "Grandma, your grandson I am, not him. A past life maybe. Though my name's Chris but short for Chris..."

"...topher, after my father," Leo finished for his son smiling. His mother-in-law looked still troubled. "Patty?"

"This is weird," Patty commented and hugged her grandson lovingly before doing the same with her daughters.

"My saying," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "What do we do now? I'd rather be not a hippie. This is just so … unhygienic. Ugh!" He shivered, making all laugh.

"But you enjoyed it. Along with Darryl's and Andy's Dad, being rookies of the SFPD," Patty explained still laughing.

Chris looked at his Grandma rather disgusted but said nothing. He shivered still but snuggled deeper into Penny's chest.

Phoebe cut in. "Well, you could experience it like I did. See what you'd been and had done. If you knew us before."

"Oh, he did," Penny explained and looked at anyone. "We let Victor take a photo of him and I added him to the family tree. Secretly and not seen. The photo I hid very well and let's face it: Male witches were not known yet … until today."

"Wait a second," Darryl cut in shocked and stunned. "You are saying, Christian knew my Dad and Andy's and all three were rookies at SFPD?" Patty and Penny nodded. "I agree, that is crazy. Anyway, all I know is that he died in a shooting."

Patty looked sad all of a sudden. "Yeah, we heard it as well and did some research. Christian was killed by demons who posed as criminals. He had a power but it wasn't enough."

The three sisters and Leo listened carefully but were shocked to hear, this Christian had been part of their family. Still, curiosity was in human's nature.

This went for Chris as well. After hearing all this, he really wanted to get to know his past life. It sounded so interesting and if he knew his family back then, well. He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"So buddy," Leo started, seeing his son's face. "What have you decided? Go for it or ignore it?"

"We'll go for it," the son said, still grinning but then his face turned serious. "What about Zankou? We shouldn't forget about him."

"Peanut," Piper cut in smiling. "We'll deal with him if he comes. You concentrate on your thing." She grinned at her playing baby. "Besides, we have Wyatt and his forcefield."

"Thank you. Just rub this fact under my nose!"

"Oh oh. Someone's got an inferiority complex," Paige teased her nephew who just hmphed in reply. "You ready? We've found the other spell for you."

Chris orbed from his seat, copied the spell quickly and orbed back, making himself comfortable between his father and great-grandmother. Clearing his throat, he began to recite the spell,

_Remove the chains of time and space_

_And make my spirit soar. _

_Let this mortal arms embrace_

_The life that haunts before._

Chris' eyes closed and his head landed on Penny's chest while his soul traveled back in time.

Leo was afraid but hoped to not show it. The others were also anxious, especially Piper. Penny and Patty exchanged a look which didn't go unnoticed by Leo but he'd ask later. Suddenly Wyatt orbed into his family's midst, startling them but raised his forcefield. All eyes turned toward a flame.

"Zankou," Piper said only. And the demon smiled.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN THE PAST, 1969_

As Chris opened his eyes again, he was confronted with loud music. Obviously he was in a musical with his two friends, Luther and Jeffrey, both being the Dads of Darryl and Andy. Looking around, he tried to find out what musical they were in. It sounded like 'Hair'. Great, hippie in pure culture!

"Hey Christian, you okay?" Luther asked concerned, looking at him directly. "You look troubled. Just tell me, you enjoy it." He twinkled his eye.

"I do. It's really cool," he confirmed grinning. "What are we up to after it?"

"Up to you, my friend," Jeffrey spoke quietly and continued in the same tone. "Beers, ladies, free love and all. We're only young once."

Chris groaned at the picture and then, out of nowhere, something came flying towards them and on pure instinct, he held out his hands out, freezing it. Standing up and looking around, Chris quickly took and hid it. "Way too close," he muttered and sank back into his chair.

Unseen by him, a woman had observed him. She intended to ask the young man after the show. If she could catch him, because he looked a lot like her dead father. If the boy were a witch and maybe related to her family, he should be warned ahead of demons. Making up her mind, she'd invite him to the Manor. Victor could be helpful in that case.

* * *

_BACK IN THE FUTURE, JAN 2004_

"What do you want?" Leo demanded furiously, standing up to protect his family. "Why are you here, Zankou?"

"Well, I see, future you has gone back to his future but you know, I like Chris and his family," Zankou offered pacing and then noticed the boy was sleeping. "What's going on?"

"Not your business," Piper cut in, equally furious but saw him smirking. That gave her an idea. "By the way, where do you get your information from?"

"Not your damn business," Zankou retorted but his eyes rested on the sleeping boy shortly and then only said, "We'll meet again. Some day." He flamed out.

The other side sighed relieved. Penny declared finally, "Well, when Chris is back, we should grill the boy about what he knows in general about all this."

"In that case, Leo and I can help," Piper said. "Chris had told us anything about Zankou but the rest, you'll have to ask your great-grandson."

"Okay then, explain," the matriarch demanded while stroking over Chris' head lovingly.

Nodding at each other briefly, Piper and Leo told their family what their son had offered from the future. The knowledge was shared but the horror made them gasp from time to time. In worry and grief, they all looked at their youngest member who was in another world at the moment.

* * *

_BACK IN THE PAST, 1969_

Walking out of the musical, the three rookies of the SFPD were laughing with a bottle of beer in their hands. It was a cool night and this trio was known to be troublesome. Now they were joking with each other as a young couple stopped them.

"Excuse me, can we help you?" Jeffrey asked politely.

"Yeah, well," Patty stuttered nervously. "I'd like to speak with the brunette of your trio. We have something in common, you know."

Victor helped his wife out. "It's better you both speak alone! I'll entertain the other two meanwhile."

"Right," Patty agreed and grabbed Christian out of their midst. She directed him to an alley close by and said, "I saw what you did in there! Who are you?"

Christian looked bewildered at her. "You did?" The woman nodded. "Anyway, my name's Christian Johns and I really don't know where this comes from."

"Maybe I can help," the woman explained. "My name's Patty Halliwell and I'm a witch. What, I think, you are as well. Johns sounds similar to my Mom's birth name: Johnson. Have you ever heard of the name Gordon Johnson?"

"The name was mentioned but I can't remember how, when and who. Sorry." Christian looked at the woman who resembled him. A bit. "You think we are related?"

"Far related." She touched him slowly. "You should visit us one day if you found time in your schedule. You could be in danger."

"Okay."

The duo walked back to the other three who talked very heatedly but friendly. Patty grabbed her husband and smiled at Christian who joined his friends again. Together they walked back to their station while the couple walked back to the Manor.

* * *

_SHORT CUT TO THE PRESENT_

"Should we be worried?" Phoebe asked after a longer while of silence. "I mean I always returned after some time."

"Maybe he has to experience his whole past life. To understand this life better," Leo explained in Elder wisdom but more concerned than ever. "Still. Patty and Penny, do you know something we don't?"

Patty looked away and her mother laid a hand on her shoulder. Knowing what they asked for. Penny offered, "He was killed at a very young age. At 23, we think. Just after he'd become an officer. Or a year or two later."

Piper gasped shocked. "Are you saying that my baby will die at the same age? No, no, this can't be true." Leo had to help and support his wife now but said nothing to this revelation.

The rest of the clan and Darryl were shocked too but also remained silent. They were damned to wait until Chris would return to the present, his past. Oh great. Headache. ;)

* * *

_IN THE PAST, 1969_

Only two weeks later, after this strange meeting, Christian found the time to honor the request. In awe he watched the huge, large red Victorian Manor and without his notice, he walked toward it. Ringing the bell, Christian was met with Patty and smiled. "Hi. You wanted me to come?"

"Yeah, come on in." She opened the door fully and let the young man in. "Christian Johns. My mother Penny and my husband you'd already met, Victor Bennett. You okay?"

He could only nod. "So, what do you want to share with me?"

Patty shared a look with her mother and both women sat down on either side of him. Then the younger woman gave Victor a signal to secretly take a photo of all of them. In tandem with Penny who was not happy but helped with the explanation.

Irritated Christian stood up. "You're kidding me, right? I'm a witch? And demons exist?" The women nodded and as if to prove this point, they shimmered in. "What the …?"

The Halliwell women reacted immediately and vanquished the demons with telekinesis, little weird bottles and freezing. The demons exploded but one survived and quickly shimmered away. Hearing the door, Patty and Penny only saw a fleeing figure. Both women looked afraid at each other but they were helpless now. They feared for the worst.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Christian was on his way to his best friend. Knocking at Luther's door, he just wanted to speak his mind and in this, he trusted Luther more. That thing was … way too much, even for him and he was horrified.

"Christian, what brings you here? Are you okay?" Luther questioned worried. "Come on in at first."

The young man walked in. "Thanks. I need to tell you something but it should be our secret only! Do you promise?"

Luther nodded but saw his wife and son. "Honey, could you make us some coffee? We'll take care of Darryl meanwhile."

"Sure," she agreed and put the little boy in the young man's lap. Grinning she took a photo quickly and made the wanted coffee. After 20 minutes she returned with two large cups and took her baby again. "Have fun!" She left them alone.

"Okay Christian, tell me what's happened and why are you so upset? That is a rare sight of you," Luther stated drinking.

"Funny. Anyway, do you remember the woman I met?" Christian asked and his friend nodded. "She's just told me I'm a witch with powers. Her name's Patty Halliwell, born from a witch's family. Ah, and I'm a far relative of them."

Luther said nothing at first. "I always thought you were … different but not this special but I promise, your secret is safe with me. As long as I live. No one will ever find out. I promise."

"Thank you." Christian smirked at his friend. "Soon we could hunt our old gang. They'll be thrilled." He laughed and his friend soon joined him. It was a wonderful night and then something weird happened. He was switching.

* * *

_IN THE PRESENT, JAN 2004_

All of a sudden, Chris' body began to toss and to sweat, startling his family. His great-grandmother held him close and feared for the worst. His youngest aunt orbed for water and towel and gave it to the boy's mother who switched places with her husband and treated her baby.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, worried to no end and all emotions were killing her slowly but they were ignored by her. "Why is he tossing?"

"As Leo said," Patty started. "He's going through all stages in this past life. Though it's short but now we may reach the end." She started to cry and touched lovingly her younger grandson. "I can't believe it's happening again."

"We'll save him, Mom. Here and in the future," Paige assured and her older sisters confirmed nodding.

Anxiously the whole clan watched at their tossing youngest member, fearing the worst.

* * *

_STILL PAST – FIVE YEARS LATER_

In 1974, Christian was a cop and had arrested a lot of bad people. His two friends, Luther and Jeffrey, were also cops but all three had gotten different partners after their graduation. Nowadays the three friends saw each other rarely.

With his new partner Christian was running to a crime scene. Weird enough they got separated what made him suspicious and took out his gun. "Who's there?"

"Just old friends," a voice said, playing with a fireball. He smirked at seeing their target didn't know how to react to the threat. So the demons had an easy play and killed the young man – with no regret!

Only seconds later, his partner came and found only a body. Calling for help, he already knew it was useless. Christian Johns' friends came and all were crying. Luther Morris and Jeffrey Trudeau grieved but they had to move on after some time.

* * *

_BACK IN THE PRESENT, 2004_

Chris awoke and jerked up, startling all. He stumbled through the people and felt hurt, bleeding and bruised. Looking around his eyes landed on Patty and Penny. "You are here. Are we ghosts?"

"Christian?" Patty requested afraid. He nodded. "It's okay. You're safe here but you're in the wrong body. You are the past life of my future grandson."

"Right." He looked shyly at her. "Can I go to my peace then?"

"Sure," Piper said lovingly. "We'll help you, so don't be afraid. We're part of your family and you can trust us." The boy nodded slowly. "Thank you. I'll recite the spell then:

_Help my son be himself again, _

_Christian's life was not in vain. _

_Yet my son is in his past, _

_Let Chris return to his own task. _

The soul left Chris' body and the boy fell to the floor, exhausted. Leo ran to his son quickly and healed the boy. Gently he helped his youngest son up and asked, "Are you okay, buddy? Have you learned anything?" He kissed him on his temples.

"Thanks Dad," Chris replied and hugged his father lovingly. "Anyway, it was interesting to be a cop." He grinned at Darryl. "You were cute as a toddler."

Darryl smacked him on his head. "Very funny. Good for you this trip was helpful! To make fun of me. Anyway, my Dad helped you and he never mentioned you, because this photo is the only proof I have."

"Yeah, my early death saved me. And I'm afraid now." Leo and Piper quickly hugged him and Wyatt did the same.

Patty and Penny smiled and slowly vanished back to the afterlife. Phoebe, Paige and Darryl just talked then about all what Chris had gone through in his past. The hippie era was all new to them, except Leo who only now offered this little detail.

This caused some laughter and also irritation but Leo quickly turned all back to Chris who was not happy about this. Still, this day was good and had a calming effect. Soon, Piper's birthday came and Chris planned something special.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hope this draws some attention back to this story, because I have a lot more in petto.

Tell me what you think of it!

**Reviews would be really appreciated!**


	12. Demonic Cult & A Mr Right?

Here IS a surprise included. I wanna know how you react to this. I did my best to put THAT ONE in! :D

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**Well, also different than the show and please, more reviews are clearly wanted!  


* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**12. Demonic Cult & A Mr Right?**

_UNDERWORLD_

Zankou had been kicked out of Kira's lair for the moment what would give him some time to look for his past self. Fuck Wyatt and his stupid order! If he'd had the power, he'd free his past self and change the future to his advantage. Chris was right! Zankou smirked. Kira had said to also have other clients and so she'd need some spare time now. For her normal work – what gave him exactly also time to go after his own agenda from now on.

Walking around now and looking for his own cell, the demon came across a lair where a demonic cult was chanting and obviously waiting for something. An image appeared and showed little Wyatt who they thought to be their reborn leader. Zankou smiled. What an opportunity for him.

The Dark Priest enchanted to his followers, showing them the image, "He led us long ago, and once He returns, He will lead us again. And He will reward you for your long trusted faith."

His acolytes confirmed, "Denando y sentio."

Their leader continued, "Help us cleanse Him of the poison that corrupted Him. Turn Him so that may lower his guard, so that we may return Him to the fold, to His destiny."

The closest acolyte tried to touch the model but was vanquished instantly. Which did happen to others as well what caused the Dark Priest to get angry.

"He's very hard to turn," came a voice from the side. All turned to the source. "Maybe I could be of service with this case if you don't mind."

"Who are you?" the Dark Priest asked curiously.

"Well, since I know your destiny already, it doesn't matter. I'm Zankou but the one from the future. What I'm doing back here shouldn't interest you," Zankou explained smiling. He gestured to the image, "I know the family well enough."

"If I believe you, how would you help us?" the Dark Priest asked suspiciously. He wasn't sure yet if he should really believe this man.

Zankou walked over and patted the Dark Priest on his back. "Let's talk and you'll see." Both men walked around the cave and talked long over their plan. It'd surprise their enemies and Zankou was known for this. The Order would be a great help.

* * *

_MANOR_

Each family member was working very hard on the surprise party for Piper. Her younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige, had consulted their friends for help which Darryl, Sheila and Victor, their father had agreed to quickly. Leo was on his own hunt and his sons had also their own plans and were locked in the attic. For whatever reason. Only an explosion gave away that someone was there.

"Boy, what are they doing?" Victor questioned, looking up. "I hope nothing bad."

"Don't worry, Dad. You're talking about your grandsons here," Phoebe explained smiling. Her baby sister didn't know how to react to her father, yet he didn't notice.

Victor nodded, smiled at Paige and then turned to Darryl. "It's really true that this Chris and Christian Johns are the same person? That's weird." He got a headache just by thinking about it.

"Yeah, I was also surprised," Darryl confirmed laughing. "We should concentrate on our task here. I bet Piper will be thrilled." He felt a calming hand on his back and smiled at Sheila.

"Right." Victor sighed. "Where are Piper and Leo?"

"Leo's looking for something special," Paige replied and looked at all. "Piper's still sleeping but after this explosion she might wake up and would like to find out what's going on."

"Well, then we should hurry!" Phoebe concluded and hurried the others to work harder and quicker. All in all, they just made it in time as then footsteps could be heard. "Uh oh."

Piper was walking down the stairs and was very happy on her birthday. Seeing her whole family made her always happy. "Hey Dad," she greeted her father hugging. "How come you're here? Not that I mind, you know."

Victor smiled and hugged his daughter. "Well, I've had some ghostly pushes to come here. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"The great explosion coming from the attic. So where are my men?"

"Your young ones are above, causing the explosion but where Leo is, no idea," Paige said, hugging her oldest sister. "Happy birthday, Piper! May all your wishes come true. Though some already have." She indicated to the ceiling. "You look forward to be pregnant again, aren't you?" She twinkled her eye.

Piper was about to slap her playfully but right at that moment anyone wanted to hug her and wish her all the best. It was getting on her nerves, making her wish the birthday would be already over.

"I know but you have to get through this," Phoebe said all knowingly. "But now it's time to celebrate! Take a seat and just enjoy." She looked up at the ceiling. "Leo! Wyatt! Chris! We want to eat!"

All took their seats as three orbs were forming. One was directed to Piper's lap and the other two formed at either side of her, kissing the woman on her cheeks, startling the others.

"Whoa," Piper said surprised. "What are you guys up to? Hmm."

"Nothing," Leo and Chris chorused and then sat down, with Chris taking Wyatt into his lap. Leo spoke for his sons, "You'll just enjoy your day and then you'll see."

"That's right," Chris confirmed. "Wy and I created a surprise party for you in the attic. But only if you and Dad go together in. Otherwise it won't work." He twinkled his eye and then began to feed his brother as if nothing had happened.

Piper was about to ask what he meant but a hand on her arm stopped her. It was Leo's who shook his head, saying to stay quiet for the time being. The others only giggled at the family's banter. That was normal and the one thing Piper always longed for.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD_

The talk between the Dark Priest and Zankou was heavy and heated as neither wanted to give their point of view up. However, the demon could point out with knowing the family best but the Priest still had doubts, yet deep inside he knew to trust the demon.

"So how do we step in?" the Dark Priest wanted to know. "We've been observing them for a long time now and we know all people who regularly come to their home."

"I see you already covered all up," Zankou admitted, patting the Priest's back. "You should know Wyatt does trust Chris mostly and we'll attack them when they'll go separate ways in the evening. Now they celebrate Piper's birthday. Yikes!"

"How do you know all that?" the Priest wondered stunned. "We've never come this far."

"Well, I'd done some research before I came here. You know I'm from the future." The Dark Priest gasped and turned shocked at his 'guest'. "Don't worry, I work on my own and you're a step on my way back to the top. Anyway, you guys can glamor?"

"They can. What's in your mind if I can ask?"

"You can, my friend. As I said, Wyatt trusts Chris mostly, so one of you could go as Chris while I'll distract the real one. The rest of the clan shouldn't bother you if you send your fellows after them. You get the picture?"

The Dark Priest nodded and walked back to his acolytes and explained them their new plan. Zankou watched satisfied that the changed plan was carried out and the Halliwells wouldn't know what hit them. Except Chris, maybe. After this little adventure he'd look for his past self and free himself. Carry out his own plan.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

As they were eating, Victor couldn't take his eyes off of his new grandson who looked exactly like the stranger he met years ago. Yet secretly looking at the boy, he saw an exact copy of his second daughter with Leo's eyes.

"Grandpa, is there something on my face or why do you stare at me all the time?" Chris asked annoyed but smiled still at him.

"Oh sorry," Victor replied blushing. "I didn't mean to but you look exactly …"

"Yeah, we know. It's cleared already. Christian Johns is my past life what Grams and Great-Grams had clarified. So?"

Victor smirked. "Smart ass. What I had in mind was that you look like your Mom and do many things like her. An exact copy."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I've been told. Hey Grandpa!"

"Hmm."

"In some time I'd like to come to you. Only to speak with you about some things, you know," Chris said, blushing a bit. There were some secrets he'd only share with his Gramps.

"Sure, son. Anytime you want to," Victor agreed smiling and smiled even more as his grandson turned away shyly. He was so much like his mother. Victor was looking forward to his birth and baby self.

The rest of the clan with their friends had stayed quiet during their talk, full knowing how much this must mean for Chris though they didn't know the full extent of it.

Unfortunately, the time had gone by so fast and it was slowly getting dark outside. Anyone hugged good bye and the Morrises walked along with Victor for a while before going separated ways. At the Manor, all looked at Chris as if he knew what to do next and he was in charge. Still.

Chris hesitated for a moment but then grinned at his family. "Well, Mom and Dad, you both go to the attic. Now! Vianmos!" Piper and Leo grinned but obeyed and walked up the stairs. Then he turned to his aunts who had to hide their laughter. "You two, clean up this mess! I'll take care of Wyatt meanwhile." Phoebe and Paige were about to protest but their nephew stopped them, "Eheh. No arguments!" He grabbed his brother and walked to his nursery, ignoring his aunts.

The younger sisters scowled but knew they'd obey their nephew, no matter what. After such a beautiful day, especially with it being Piper's birthday, Phoebe was happy for once for her older sister and brother-in-law – with their boys, though she wanted to know what surprise was waiting for them.

"What are you thinking about?" Paige asked, waving her hand in front of Phoebe's face. "Huhu, Phoebe!"

"What? Oh sorry," the older sister apologized. "I just wonder what Chris has planned for his parents. If we'll get to see that surprise as well." She grabbed some plates and walked to the kitchen.

Paige had seen Phoebe's sad face and grabbed some cups and plates as well and followed her. "I'm sure we will," she assured smiling. "Besides, what a day without demons. They haven't attacked yet, have they? This is a day when something like this is about to happen, you know."

Phoebe laughed at her baby sister's humor. She was right, in a way, yet this could still happen if no one bothered to look after those. For now, she hoped they wouldn't attack. The middle sister sighed.

* * *

_ATTIC_

As Piper slowly opened the door, she found nothing unusual. "Alright, all looks normal in my eyes. I don't see anything unusual here. Do you?" She turned to her husband hopefully.

"Well," Leo smiled at her. "Remember, our baby boy said it only works if we two are together in the attic. Though now I wonder what our boys have planned for you, us."

"Me too," Piper agreed and then heard how Leo closed the door and a sudden bright light engulfed the room. "What the …," the woman started but as she opened her eyes, Piper gasped.

Leo nearly did the same but found his voice first. "Prue? I mean, how is that possible? Not that I mind," the man half stuttered through the questions. _'How the hell had Chris pulled this off?' _he thought but now he was only shocked.

Prue laughed and gestured to the table with candles and meals. "Sit down and just enjoy." The shocked couple did as told. "I am your boys' birthday present, Piper. Chris knows very well how much you miss me, so the thought to summon me would be pleased. Now smile." Piper's lips formed a smile. "I take it you wanna hear the whole story, right?"

The couple could only nod while eating their meal as they listened to Prue's story. She'd told them how their son had argued with the Elders to let her come down and had had also Patty and Penny on his side what had shocked even Prue. In the end they had won and the Elders had agreed to let her down for 48 hours. Then Prue had continued grinning how Chris had told her briefly how close they were in the future because of having similar powers.

Piper smiled happily at her older sister, for once glad to have her back and even if only briefly, yet as she was about to ask who had cooked this fantastic meal, she noticed how her husband seemed to be in pain. "Leo? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"The boys," the man could only whisper.

"What's with them?" Prue wanted to know as her sister had lost her voice for the moment.

"Chris is hurt and Wyatt's crying in my head. And he's not here anymore. I just hear him," Leo offered pained.

Piper gasped, so Prue took over. "Alright. Let's find them, shall we?" The parents nodded and slowly stood up. "Leo? Where are they?"

"Wyatt's nursery."

Prue grabbed Piper's and Leo's hands and opened the door with her telekinesis via eyes. On the way to the nursery, she met also Phoebe and Paige who looked at her baffled. With a firm tone, the oldest sister told them to follow her what they did. What the four girls and Leo saw made them silent for a moment before taking action.

* * *

_WYATT'S NURSERY – TEN MINUTES EARLIER_

Wyatt's head was laying on Chris' shoulder and his face showed a smile. Having had his whole family today here had given the little boy a happiness and now he was getting tired. He yawned more and more.

Chris patted his brother's back smiling while walking to his crib. "Tired, big brother?" he teased. "But no, you're going to bed." He lay the boy down and pulled up the cover. Chris kissed his finger and lay it on Wyatt's lips. "Good night, Wy. Sleep well."

Neither boy was aware of how close danger was as the Order and Zankou were waiting in the shadows. One of the acolytes changed silently into Chris as well and when the real Chris left the room, switching off the light for the night.

The other Chris stepped out and took the sleeping boy out of his crib, holding him out to the Dark Priest who held the scepter to the closed eyes. Still, the boy's morality was changed but then the baby started to cry, startling them. Quickly the group shimmered off.

Outside, Chris was still in a good mood as he was, all of a sudden, stabbed in the back with an athame, poised with darklighter poison. Looking up he saw, "Zankou? What's going on?"

"See, the Order came across my way and we worked together. Then a stranger helped me with the athame, you see and now I'll get the pleasure to see you die," Zankou offered smirking.

"I take it you didn't see this stranger well enough," Chris spat out. Deep inside he knew he was dying. Great, just great. His parents would kill him again if he'd turn into a ghost.

"As if I tell you, boy," Zankou smirked and knelt down. "And now we'll wait for your family, buddy while I remember this strange meeting."

_FLASHBACK_

_Zankou and the Dark Priest had come to their final attack as the future demon noticed a shadow in a dark corner. How funny as it cliched for demons. "Excuse me for a moment, Priest. I'll be back soon."_

_The Dark Priest looked irritated but then nodded. So Zankou walked over to the shadow and was greeted with, "I see you've noticed me. I'm impressed, demon."_

_"Why are you here and who are you? Why did you call me over?" Zankou asked quickly and the stranger rolled his eyes. _

_"Who I am doesn't matter at the moment. Just know I'm here to help you." He produced an arrow, from a darklighter. "Push your athame in that poison and it'll be helpful for your fight." _

_Zankou did as told. "Thanks. By the way, will we meet again, maybe?" _

_"Maybe. If you could be useful for me. In the future. I think you're called." Zankou turned away and the stranger vanished. Silently in purple orbs. _

_The demon turned back and found nothing. He shrugged and walked back to the Order. Only minutes later, Zankou and the Order shimmered off to their task. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You see I've gotten great help," Zankou continued and then listened closely. "I think I can hear running feet. Your family comes and their babies are lost! Life's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Funny if you say that. It sounds so …" Chris coughed more and more. The young man was getting weaker – with any minute passing by. "You are a hypocrite, aren't you?"

Zankou was about to slap the boy just as the four sisters and Leo arrived on the second floor. "Oops," he said grinning. "And see you." He shimmered away.

"Leo, heal!" Piper demanded afraid, kneeling down and taking her baby in her lap. She caressed him, like any loving mother would. "Leo."

"Turn him around. The wound's on his back." Both parents did it slowly and Leo spoke to the other three while healing his baby boy, "You three go to the attic and scry for Wyatt! We'll follow then fast!"

"Okay," Prue agreed and grabbed her two younger sisters' hands, dragging them away. They needed a distraction and looking for Wyatt would definitely help.

It took five long minutes of Leo to heal before Chris began to stir ever so slowly. Noticing where he was, the young man smiled at his mother. "Hey," he greeted her sleepily. "What did I miss?"

Piper, however, was only half amused and slapped her baby playfully on his chest. "Just don't scare me like that again. Ever! Besides, we'll still have to rescue Wyatt."

"With my help," Chris quickly put in. "Don't argue, Mom! Wyatt's been tricked with me by Zankou. With me we'll win, I'm sure."

Before Piper could protest, Leo helped his son. "He's right. I felt Wyatt's confusion but maybe he's turned evil already at the moment."

"Fine," she agreed with crossed arms over her chest while her men rolled their eyes at her action.

"Piper! Leo, Chris? Guys, we've found Wyatt in the underworld and could use some fire power," came Phoebe's voice from the attic.

All three stood up and walked to the stairs but Piper grabbed her son, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for that birthday present, peanut! We'll talk later and now we join your aunts."

Chris blushed a bit and ran to the attic, followed by his parents. Hand in hand. There they were given and loaded with potions what caused some sighing and irritated looks. All in all, each person with an orbing power grabbed one or two without any to orb the whole group to the underworld.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD, ORDER'S LAIR_

The Dark Priest, holding Wyatt in his arms, chanted, "Nihil curo de ista tua sulta …" He didn't want to know where his partner had gone as it'd been clear from the start: Zankou was a sole worker.

His acolytes continued, "Radix lecti …"

The Dark Priest now continued his chant, "Behold, He has returned to us, to His rightful place, to one day lead us to …" He was cut off by several explosions, coming from the intruders.

Quickly he ran with the boy to an altar but he was protected by a forcefield. "See, he protects me now, not you." He held the scepter firmly in his hand.

"We'll see if we can reverse this," Chris quickly countered, giving his family a signal to let him do it. They nodded but vanquished the rest of the acolytes.

"Right," the young man continued. "First of all: Scepter!" The object left the Priest's hand and Chris quickly used it in reverse. "See." He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Iss," Wyatt said happily and orbed to his brother. Putting his arms around Chris' neck, he activated his forcefield again, now to protect the Good. "Iss."

"I know I've missed you too, Wy." The young man kissed the little boy on his forehead. "Mom, would you?" He gestured to the shocked Dark Priest.

"With pleasure," Piper said angrily and flicked her wrists. The Dark Priest exploded and was vanquished, making the eldest sister satisfied. "What now?"

"Home," came the chorus from all. Piper smiled.

The whole family were orbed and orbed back to the place called home.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

As they reformed, Prue was hugged by her younger sisters. Paige not knowing her at all and Phoebe, well. She was Phoebe. "Oh Prue. I'm so happy you're here. Even if it's short. How come?"

"You'll have to thank our nephew for that," Prue offered smiling at the boy. "Yet I think he'll be the ban of my afterlife. In the future." She twinkled her eye at him.

Chris blushed and was hugged by Phoebe now. "Well, I won't say anything to you, because you'll have to find out on your own. Besides, the only thing I can offer you is you'll be around more." He returned the gesture.

"Haven't I told you that I hate cryptic talk?" Prue turned to her brother-in-law. "Leo, did you teach him maybe?"

"Not that I know of but he shares my genes," Leo said grinning at his baby boy. "Should we know anything, son?"

"Soon, but we should enjoy this time, shouldn't we?" All nodded. "Thought so. Paige."

Paige nodded and recited quickly:

_On Piper's day, set this table, _

_With all the food you are able._

All sat down and Chris had put Wyatt onto his lap. The whole family was chatting and it was a good day. The eldest sister couldn't be happier than today.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hope this draws some attention back to this story, because I have a lot more in petto.

Tell me what you think of it!

**Reviews would be really appreciated!**


	13. Karma Always Bites You In The Ass

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**Well, also different than the show and please, more reviews are clearly wanted!  


* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**13. Karma Always Bites You In The Ass**

_MANOR, A FEW WEEKS LATER_

After Prue had returned to the afterlife, yet not before making them promise to summon her if she were needed. No matter what the lovely Elders would say. Then she was gone and Chris had sent the sisters after some demons, hunting just in case as he'd said. Leo had visited the Heaven again but had avoided Gideon like the plague but well, they were doomed to meet. Anytime.

Now Leo wandered through the house in search of his family. The only thing he knew was that his wife was with their eldest son and Phoebe prepared herself for her 'special' date with Jason. Paige had invited Richard as well, to make it easier for her sister.

Chris was sitting on the stairs, thinking about what he'd do today since he surely wouldn't stay here. Then he spotted his father. "Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Just looking for you," Leo said, sitting down as well. "Do you want to stay or flee? Looking at you, I'd say flee."

His youngest son smirked. "Right, I was about to go to Grandpa – with Wyatt if you don't mind. Jason's only an episode in Phoebe's life. Anyway, what's Mom doing?"

"I'd rather know when we'll need to conceive you, son."

Chris blushed. "It happened naturally last time. So, why not here again?"

"You changed some things." Leo looked at his son hopefully but just received a glare. "What was your question again, buddy?" he asked innocently.

The young man rolled his eyes and glared once more at his father. "I wanted to know what Mom's doing with Wyatt upstairs. So?"

Leo sighed. "She's playing classic music to him, for wanting Wyatt to be good and also had gotten him a new blue blanket. Anything to keep him away from evil."

"What?" Chris shouted furiously and orbed to his brother's nursery quickly, leaving his father alone.

Leo smiled after his son's orbs and was curious about the fun argument between mother and son. The father knew he would spy but decided to look after Phoebe at the moment. Paige would come when needed.

* * *

_NURSERY_

As Chris orbed in, he was met with Mozart and his not so happy brother. Quickly he switched the music off and played with his big brother who was now smiling and wanted to be picked up by Chris. What he did.

"Hey, why has the music stopped? It's for Wyatt's own good," Piper scolded, entering the room but stopped dead in her tracks at seeing her two boys. "Oh Chris, I didn't hear you coming up. Did you?"

"No, I didn't, I orbed. Anyway, what are you thinking about this measures? This is useless," he now scolded his mother. "By the way, do you mind if I go with Wy to Grandpa? I don't want to be here when Phoebe breaks up, you know."

"Sure, you can go but would you tell me when we'll need to conceive you? It'd be important to know – for me and your Dad." Piper looked at him with hopeful eyes but got only a glare. She crossed her arms over the chest.

"I gave Dad a hint. If it's time, you'll feel it, I'm sure. So, can we orb over?" Chris asked with Wyatt still in his arms but the boy clapped his hands happily to agree. "See, Wyatt wants to."

Piper smiled at her boys. "Okay. Should I phone him so that he's warned you'll come?" Her son nodded and she quickly grabbed it, calling her father. "Hi Dad, it's me, Piper. You see, your grandsons want to come over. Can they? They can. Thanks Dad." She then smiled at the boys. "You can orb."

Chris kissed his mother on the cheek before orbing away. Piper touched her cheek smiling and walked down the stairs to join her family and wondered if Phoebe would do it right with Jason and if Paige could really help. As the doorbell rang, she sighed and went to open the door.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD, ANYWHERE_

Zankou had been with Kira for a while but the moment he'd asked her about his past self and where he'd find him, the woman had kicked him out once more, because she wouldn't help him in this case. Now he wandered through the long caves again, looking for his past self.

"Maybe I could be of service," a familiar voice stated and slowly revealed himself. He wore long black robes and had a heavy British accent. "I'm an Elder and lead Magic School."

"Oh. So, why do you want to help me? I can't see that we have anything in common," Zankou said, totally cool and leaning against a wall. "So?"

"Let me guess, your original plan has changed by now and you want to change the future to your own advantage, right?" His opposite smirked. "That's the one thing we have in common. The offspring of the Halliwells."

"I can see, you're very well informed, my friend. Can you tell me your name if I should trust you?"

"If the same goes for you, my friend," the Elder spat out, all too friendly. His opposite just waved his hand to agree. "Okay, my name's Gideon, Leo's mentor."

"Wow. I'm Zankou, from the future, sent by Wyatt to kill his baby brother who you may know already."

"Young Chris, I assume. Now let's put our heads together and create a plan to get rid of the boys, shall we?" Gideon offered, holding out a hand.

"Fine," Zankou agreed, taking it. "If I see problems for me, I'm gone, okay?"

The Elder barely nodded and the odd couple walked through the long dark caves, talking. After several hours, both had reached a general opinion and had agreed to meet again if need be. Gideon must return to his school now and the Elder gave him a direction for Zankou, to find his past self.

* * *

_VICTOR'S LOFT_

As Victor looked up, orbs were forming and the man smiled. His grandsons were coming and that fact alone made him happy, obviously being a great support for them in the future. "Hey boys, needed to flee from Mommy and Daddy for a while, eh?" Victor asked, grinning at them.

Chris did the same in return while Wyatt clapped his hands happily together. "See. Anyway, thanks for taking us on such a short notice. I just didn't want to be at home when Phoebe breaks up with Jason, telling him she's a witch."

"So, another love of her down." Victor looked at his grandson concerned. "You look exhausted, son. You should sleep for a moment. Couch or my bed?" he offered, showing it.

"I prefer the couch, Grandpa." Chris immediately sat down and pulled his legs up, holding his brother always close by. "I'm just tired after all this hunting, though Dad and I have a theory about Wyatt's turning." His voice became distant as the sleep finally caught up with him.

Victor smiled and his first grandson giggled at him. "You'll protect him, eh? We don't need crystals, do we?"

"Dada," Wyatt offered smiling.

"Yeah, when Dada comes to check on you both," Victor agreed, ruffling Wyatt's hair and walking to the kitchen. After drinking some coffee and around 20 minutes later, Victor heard some noises coming from the other room. Walking back, he couldn't help to be curious and listened to Chris' mumbling.

Chris was slightly tossing on the couch, reliving obviously something of his past. His worried Grandpa knelt down but only heard bits and pieces, "Mom … no. No, don't go, don't leave … me." Silent tears ran down Chris' cheeks. "Mom, please. Don't go."

Little Wyatt patted his brother very sadly on his chest, lying his head on the young man's chest. "Dada," the boy said and looked at his Grandpa hopefully.

Victor nodded but whispered into Chris' ear, "Shsh, my boy. Everything will be fine, I promise. It'll be okay. It'll be okay." The man stroked through Chris' hair and the young man calmed down – slowly. "Wyatt, protect him, will ya?" His little grandson nodded firmly. "Good, I'll be back soon." He quietly closed the door and walked off.

Back in the kitchen, Victor was lost in his thoughts and made more coffee for himself … and his son-in-law. After he'd composed himself, Victor called him. "Leo, Leo! Please come quickly and bring crystals with!" He waited until an orb formed.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR_

Jason had been welcomed by Piper lovingly, yet he could feel already something big was going on. This he could read in their faces. "Hey, what's going on here?" he wondered.

"Nothing," Phoebe quickly cut in, kissing him. "I'm just glad you came. It had been on a short notice."

"That's okay and you know that I love you, no matter what." Somehow, all women looked suddenly nervous. "What did I say?"

"That's something Phoebe should explain you," Paige replied, smiling like a Cheshire cat and being very nervous.

"I think we all should sit down and talk in peace about anything, right?" Leo said firmly and was the first to sit at the table. The others followed. "Good."

All three couples, Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Jason as well as Paige and Richard were now sitting at the table, eating the eldest sister's homemade meal. All the while, Piper and Paige gave their sister slight push to finally admit the truth.

Just as the middle sister was about to open her mouth, a faint jingle was heard and Leo looked up irritated. He ignored the sisters' angry glares at him, put his fork on the plate and stood up. "I need to go," Leo only said and bolted upstairs to the attic.

"And I need to know," Piper said, standing up as well and following her husband.

Jason turned confused to Phoebe. "What was that … noise? Never heard that kind before. Is there anything I need to know about you?"

Phoebe looked nervously at her baby sister who simply nodded. Sighing, she began, "Actually there is. I'm hiding a part of my life from you what I can't deny any longer." She took a deep breath. "You see, Jason. I'm a … witch."

Jason said nothing. At first before he recovered. "Wait a moment. You are saying you're a witch like in the fairy tales we've been told as children?" he requested slowly in disbelief.

Phoebe nodded. "Well, in our family the witches are mostly females and we all have powers. My sisters and I are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches on Earth. We are good witches and protect the Innocents. Like you, you know." She smiled at him shyly. "So not exactly like in the fairy tales."

"Oh." Jason looked at the three people in front of him. "Would you explain this whole thing again to me?" he asked sheepishly.

Paige and Richard grinned while Phoebe groaned. Still, the three witches did as requested and explained the whole magic for him again. It cost them a lot of patience but they were finished just as Piper returned from the attic.

* * *

_AT THE SAME TIME – ATTIC _

Leo was looking for the crystals but couldn't find them anywhere. It was as if there were moved by a ghostly hand what made him sigh frustrated and curse silently. He was deepened in his searching that he didn't even hear his wife coming in.

She cleared her throat, getting his attention. "What are you looking for, Leo and why are you in such a hurry?" Piper asked curiously.

"For the crystals. Victor's called me and I should be quick he requested," Leo offered while looking around still.

Piper walked to a table and grabbed a small box. "Here, take them," she said, kissing him on his lips fully. "If my Dad for once really wants you, why should I complain? Besides, if he finds out more about our secretive son."

"Thanks." He kissed her on the forehead. "You'll be the first to know if there was more." Leo orbed away.

Piper sighed but smiled a bit to herself. If her father called for Leo, it must have been a huge step for him but if it were about her boys? Slowly she walked back to the others and hoped that her little sister had already told Jason Dean their secret. What was obviously the way as she walked back in.

* * *

_VICTOR'S LOFT_

Victor was already slurping on his coffee as an orb finally formed. "About time," he commented only and gestured to a seat at the other side of the table.

"Sorry," his son-in-law apologized sheepishly. "Your daughter was a bit too curious. Anyway, I'll place the crystals first before we talk."

"Sure. Check on the boys as well," the man agreed smiling behind his cup.

Leo returned the gesture and placed the crystals around the loft but checked a bit longer on his sleeping sons. Then he made his way back to his father-in-law. "So, what's up? Why did you call me?"

"Well, how much do you know about Chris' future? I know he needs his secrets but what in general? His family," Victor wanted to know.

Leo sighed. "We don't know much. Just that Wyatt's evil and the future is a mess. For him, it's important to find the one responsible for Wyatt's turning. Though Penny might know more as she talked longer with him than me when he arrived."

Victor groaned, not happy at the mention of the famous Penny Halliwell. "Anyway, you're saying you know nothing about Chris' family in the future, except Wyatt, of course."

Leo nodded. "Yeah. Did you find out anything maybe? Could be helpful. In the future and here." He saw Victor's sad look. "Is it bad? Then how?"

Victor sighed desperately. "I don't know how you'll react to it what I have to tell you, because I can see how much you love my daughter. And your boys."

"Victor?" Leo requested in concern.

"After Chris had fallen asleep, I'd been here as well, drinking coffee but then I heard him tossing and mumbling. Curious as any man, I leaned down and listened closely." He looked directly at the younger man, technically. "Chris whispered anytime that his Mom shouldn't leave him. She shouldn't go. With some soothing words I could calm him down." Victor breathed out. "You see now why I called you, Leo."

There was silence. Leo swallowed hard and grabbed his cup more tighter than needed. Slowly he began, "I was afraid of that. I'd observed my boy silently whenever he was around the girls, especially Piper. Only after his secret was known to her, Chris began to relax but this he'd never offered, you know."

Victor only nodded and both men fell silent after this. They slurped on their coffee and for once, Victor and Leo enjoyed each others company. Some time later shuffled footsteps could be heard and both men smiled, full knowing who it'd be and as both looked to the door, a very sleepily Chris stood there with a still sleeping Wyatt in his arms.

"Hey Dad, Grandpa, what's up?" he greeted them, deeply yawning before his mind and eyes slowly adjusted. "Oh coffee! You don't mind, do you?" Chris just grabbed his Dad's cup and drank.

Leo stared a bit incredulously at his now empty hand but smiled. "I see you've got a lot of Paige in you. No work without coffee, eh?"

Chris only gave him a not so friendly look. "Anyway, has Phoebe already told Jason the big secret? Would be helpful, you know." Then he noticed his father's rather amused look and the cup in his hand. "Oh. Sorry," he offered only and gave the cup back.

Leo sighed and refilled the cup but Victor was curious now. "Wait. You mean the secret about them being witches, right?" Now he earned some looks. "Just asking. You know I'm only a mere mortal."

"But you know the secret, Grandpa," Chris countered softly. "You'd been informed by Grandma and Grams and you were a part of this world. Even if only shortly but you know."

"He's right," Leo agreed nodding. Then he looked confused up. Like his son. "Weird," he only said.

"What's up?" Victor wanted to know.

"The sisters are calling," Chris informed him. "But why?"

"Well, you'll never find out if you don't orb over," Victor suggested grinning. "And before you ask more, these crystals are staying here. For future cases!" He gave his son-in-law a look which the man guessed right and barely nodded. "And now hurry!"

Father and son chuckled and orbed with the still sleeping Wyatt back home whereas Victor sighed and returned back to his coffee. His thoughts still drifted to what he'd discovered by listening to Chris' muttered words. Yet he feared to lose a daughter once again to evil but hoped, deep down, that Chris could change his mother's fate. For the whole family's sake.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

After Piper had taken her seat again, she silently observed Jason and his reaction to their family secret but looking at her sisters, they were obviously repeating things at looking very annoyed at the moment. She was too focused on Jason to realize she'd been asked something. "What?" she requested.

Phoebe sighed. "I wanted you to explain the thing with whitelighters and angels since you're in love and married with one, you know. Also the thing with Wyatt and Chris. Would you please?"

"Wait? You told them about Chris? Are you crazy?"

"Not in details," Paige quickly cut in and laid a calming hand on Piper's arm. "So, would you?"

Jason looked between the sisters rather irritated and cleared his throat to get their attention. What worked. "Ehm … girls, I'd rather know about the stories which were printed not so long ago if you still remember."

Shocked Phoebe looked at her other two sisters for help, trying to recall the events he'd meant. "Oh," she said. "Well, these creatures are part of a real magical world that exists in secret around us. If I remember correctly, it was a dwarf and a nymph."

"Don't you mean goblin?" Piper requested smiling – and the middle sister shot her a look.

"Wait a moment," Jason cut in confused. "There are really seven dwarfs out there?" All nodded. "Wow. Double wow!"

"What?" all three sisters wanted to know but Jason just gestured to a door which had suddenly appeared on the stairs.

"Where does this door come from?" Jason questioned curiously. The three Charmed Ones shook their hands, saying also they had no idea. "Oh."

"Leo! Chris!" Piper yelled to the ceiling, startling all. "You're needed here!"

Two orb clouds formed and revealed the wanted persons with a sleeping Wyatt in Chris' arms. "What?" Leo questioned and Jason fainted. "Oh. Phoebe, would you please?"

Phoebe obeyed and seeked Paige for help who did as wanted. The younger sisters orbed to Jason's office at the Bay Mirror while Richard slipped out as well. There they explained once more about this part of magic and made him promise, to not reveal anything! Jason Dean looked at the women and nodded, seeing that there was more behind the normal world. He promised this solemnly and happily, Phoebe and Paige orbed back to the Manor.

Leo saw how the other two returned and sat with Chris on the stairs. The sisters grabbed chairs and sat around the men with Wyatt sleeping now in Leo's arms. The Elder sighed and offered, "This is a door leading to Magic School where magical kids are educated by teachers. Elders."

Piper, being a bookworm, asked incredulously, "You mean a school like in the books of Harry Potter? Like JK Rowling described?" She saw how her younger son smirked, making her curious. "Chris?"

"Uh … nothing. It's fine. Normally Paige would bring in those books," he offered grinning but turned serious then. "We should be careful in there. Gideon's leading it and he could be responsible for Wyatt's turning."

Leo agreed nodding and told the sisters about all he and his son had found out so far, yet it was hard to detect the Elder. The sisters tried hard to suppress the fear and anger but decided to play with as long as it'd help them to find out more.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hope this draws some attention back to this story, because I have a lot more in petto.

Tell me what you think of it!

**Reviews would be really appreciated!**


	14. Entering A Complete New World

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**There's a new aspect in it. You might recognize it! And ANSWERS ARE REALLY WANTED!  


* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**14. Entering A Complete New World**

_MANOR_

An hour later, the whole family was still sitting on their places, not knowing what to do – with an awakened Wyatt now in their midst. The little tyke was playing with Chris' shirt and had spotted something shiny around his brother's neck. All looked at the playing brothers, so no one noticed as the door then finally opened. It revealed an Elder in school robes.

Leo and the Charmed Ones stood immediately up and formed a protective circle in front of Chris and Wyatt. The Elder spoke for all, knowing the other Elder best. "Sigmund, what brings you here? What's going on?"

Sigmund smiled nervously, "Well, Gideon wants to speak with you. You know what about." He saw how Leo clenched his fists. "The sisters are invited as well. I'll be their guide if they want to. So?"

"Give us a minute," Leo pleaded. He turned and whispered, "We should go. I'm sure Gideon has his own plans with all of us. Chris will stay behind to look after Wyatt, would you, buddy?"

Chris nodded. "I'd rather not go into it again. Makes me shiver until today. This place is creepy."

"What? Too bad memories, dear nephew of mine?" Paige requested smiling, making the others slightly laugh and Chris blush.

Behind them, not seen, Sigmund smiled. An evil smile as the Halliwells were exactly reacting the way it was planned and Chris would stay behind. Whatever Gideon had planned, Sigmund hoped it'd work.

When Leo turned back, the man's face was neutral again. "Alright, we're ready to go now," he said smiling and grabbed Piper's hand, ready to walk through. They were followed by Phoebe and Paige.

Chris, however, seemed to remember something and sprinted forward, grabbing Leo's arm. "Wait," he said and all looked at him. "What if it's a trap? Sigmund is part of this!"

Sigmund spoke up, in a strange sweet voice. "There's no need to be worried, Chris. If need be, you'll call Leo and Paige. We'll leave the door opened."

Chris glared at the Elder and let go of Leo's arm. "Fine but I don't like it. Like all Elders, by the way."

Leo barely nodded. "You'll need to be careful too, Chris. Anything can happen when we're gone."

"I have Wyatt."

"We'll need to go now," Sigmund interrupted impatiently. This was so nasty and against anything he believed in. "Finished?"

The Charmed Ones and Leo gave their relative a hopeful but sad look. They knew what was at stake but hoped to find out more in Magic School. I mean, they were at the source of the problem. With a heavy heart, Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige left the Manor to enter a complete, unknown world to them.

Chris watched his family leave, yet he couldn't help to be suspicious of Gideon and Sigmund. Something was up. That he was sure of. Sighing, he then realized that his little big brother was playing with his necklace and he laughed. For the moment he let him and walked slowly to the nursery.

* * *

_MAGIC SCHOOL_

The four people walked amazed and stunned through the long halls while Sigmund just led them stoically as being used to it. However, the Charmed Ones and Leo were different and they looked at all in awe. However, the hallway the five of them were walking through seemed to be endless to anyone anew in these halls.

"Wow, this is an amazing place," Phoebe spoke up for the first time since they'd entered. "How long is that hallway?"

"No one knows," Sigmund offered. "But be aware to see things you are meant to see, yet it can be different for anyone."

"Oh," all three sisters said impressed.

After a longer while walking, Sigmund stopped and conjured for Paige a teacher's robe. The youngest Charmed One looked at him incredulously and shocked but the man just gestured to the door. "There's a chance for you to teach some students. Maybe you'll find some inspiration."

Paige glared at him. "You're kidding me, right? What would I need inspiration for?"

"For the future?" the man suggested annoyed. The other three Halliwells gave Paige some looks which she read right.

"Okay, I'm going," she gave in and walked into her class frustrated and cursing.

The other three and Sigmund continued their walk but the tension had grown definitely, yet silence ruled. After a while, out of nowhere, a wolf had appeared at Phoebe's side and trotted with her. Some time later, the animal growled loudly to get the woman's attention what seemed to work.

"Eh … guys, there's a wolf beside me," Phoebe blurred out nervously. "And it seems to want me."

"Then you should follow him," Sigmund offered smiling but inside annoyed. "There could be help for your power. It didn't work well recently, did it?" He gave her a look.

Yet Phoebe's gaze lingered on Piper and Leo as well as the wolf. She made her decision. "Right, okay. I'm going." The woman turned to the animal. "C'mon, let's go back to your cave." The wolf looked at her weird, nodded and walked off with Phoebe following him.

Piper and Leo looked at each other briefly before Sigmund simply gestured for them to walk on. What they did. After going through huge doors into a great hall when Sigmund once again stopped.

"Let me guess," the eldest sister said. "It's my turn now. Where to?" She was beyond annoyed but didn't let it see. This were about her boys.

"Our preschool section. Where Wyatt could be himself and also your future offspring."

"I see." Piper looked at the man with clear suspicions but went then into the offered direction. Maybe she could find out some information about Gideon and Sigmund here.

Leo looked after his wife with sad, yet hopeful eyes. With Sigmund in lead, he walked to Gideon's office in the school, not really happy about this turn of events. Leaving his boys alone at home gave him a bad feeling, not after everything they'd discovered so far.

"Here you go, Leo," Sigmund said. "Gideon expects you already." And the man was gone as fast as he could.

Sighing, the Elder entered the office and took a seat in front of the table. His mentor smiled at him before his door magically closed. Still, the uneasy feeling remained.

"Leo, so nice you could come. There's something we need to talk about," Gideon spoke up smirking. "I take it you wonder why you're here. You're going to find out."

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Chris was trying to put his little big brother down again for a nap in his crib but the boy protested whining. Sighing, the young man still laid the baby down but gave him the necklace he'd played with. "Okay, you can play with it," he offered smiling. "But I want it back. It's important for me."

The little boy's blue eyes turned curiously to green ones, as if asking 'Why?'. Wyatt knew there was more behind the saying but he could only bubble the words. Wyatt trusted Chris more than anyone, beside his parents.

Chris leaned over and opened the heart, showing a picture of their family. "You see, that's us with Mom. Dad hadn't been there but I can feel he'll change. With time." Chris kissed Wyatt's forehead. "Sleep well, Wy. I'm going to eat something, okay?"

Wyatt followed his brother's leaving form and watched the necklace curiously, playing with it but against his will, his eyes were closing. Sleeping, he vowed silently to protect his baby brother – always.

Chris was walking into the kitchen, making himself something to eat. While doing it, he wondered about his life here in the past if none of his family had known who he was. Well, it'd have been different. Shaking his head, Chris ate his meal and cleaned up. Only to come face-to-face with three people, dressed completely in black.

"So, you are young Chris," the obvious leader stated, looking him over. "You may look weak but I can feel strong powers in you."

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"Not yet." The leader pushed Chris slightly back but the boy tripped over his own shoes and fell down, hitting his head on a chair. Chris was unconscious. "Right, let us show him the future."

"Wait, isn't he already from the future? That's what Gideon said," another offered confused.

"True. I'm sure the Elder hasn't realized that with his plan he's playing Leo right into our hands." The leader smirked. "And now I'm giving the boy a glimpse of the near future." He vanished from view.

Sudden orbs made the other two turn around and face Wyatt who still held the necklace in his hand. "Iss?" he asked but only saw his fallen brother. Quickly Wyatt orbed to Magic School, knowing to be in need of his family to rescue his brother.

The other two people in black said nothing and just waited for their leader to return. A lot of it depended on this maneuver.

* * *

_INSIDE MAGIC SCHOOL AT THE SAME TIME_

_PAIGE'S LESSON_

As the youngest Charmed One entered the class, all eyes turned to her. There were some low whistles which she ignored. Taking a deep breath, Paige steeled herself. "Hi, I'm Paige and your teacher for the day. So, what are you learning at the moment?"

"We should be more interested in you," a young man said. "I'm Herman and these guys are Quentin, Slick and Zach."

"I see." Paige looked around nervously before an idea formed. "Well, how about you'll tell more about Gideon and his role here?"

All four adults looked at each other stunned before nodding. Slick spoke now, "Okay, we're helping you. You see if one of us has a problem, he's always invisible."

"Yeah, and he doesn't listen to anything we have to offer for making the school better," Zach said annoyed.

Quentin added wisely nodding, "Yeah, way too British educated for the new modern life, you understand?"

Paige laughed. "Yeah, I do. Been a rebel myself in school." Suddenly she looked up. "Weird. Sorry guys, I'll need to go. Was only a short lesson though."

"We'll look forward to the next one," all four chorused as their teacher walked out. The boys grinned like idiots.

Paige smiled, waved her hand and then ran to the source of the calling.

_PHOEBE'S WOLF DANCE_

The middle sister followed the wolf curiously but was shocked to find herself in a dark cave where the wolf changed into a young woman. "Oh," Phoebe said. "That's cool."

"Hello Phoebe. My name's Enola and I'm here to help you with your vision and the future," she offered knowingly. "There's a potion you'll need to drink to find out more."

"Right. Will it hurt? I mean, we're talking about the future here. Anyway, what future will I see?" Phoebe continued her babbling.

Enola smiled. "It won't hurt since it depends on your vision. If you learn well, it won't happen. So, are you ready?"

Phoebe swallowed hard. This was about her future. Hopefully a better one than the one Chris came from. "I'm ready. I hope it works already the first time."

Enola just nodded and handed Phoebe the cup who drank the potion and found herself in her own vision. Her guide watched and observed her in fear of anyone coming in.

_PHOEBE'S VISION_

_The middle sister found herself in the Manor, again. It was a bright, normal day what was unusual in her eyes. Curious as any women, Phoebe walked to the living room where two boys were playing together. Easily she recognized her nephews. _

_"Hi Aunt Phoebs, what's up?" Wyatt asked as he noticed his Aunt staring at them. "Shouldn't you be at the doc's?" _

_"What?" Phoebe asked bewildered and looked at her light swollen belly. "Wow." Then she looked at her nephews again and saw how Wyatt had moved in front of Chris, in a protective way. "Wyatt?" _

_"You'll need to save him, Aunt Phoebs." _

_"Who?" she requested afraid. _

_"ISS!" came a childish voice from the attic and Phoebe found herself running to it. It was locked and no matter how hard she tried, the Charmed One couldn't open it. "ISS!" came the cry again. _

_There was a thump and from the noise coming from inside, a hard terrible fight was going on. It increased Phoebe's anxiety as some electricity was heard. An Elder?_

_END OF VISION_

Phoebe gasped, coming out of her vision and looked at Enola. "What was that?" she asked confused. "It was good at the beginning but then … . I don't know."

"The first picture was from the far future but the last," Enola swallowed hard. "Was from the near one."

"Does that mean Chris is in danger? From an Elder – like Gideon?" Phoebe asked bewildered and shocked.

Enola barely nodded but a far cry from Piper could be heard. "I think you're needed," she only offered, giving Phoebe space to decide.

Phoebe hugged her thankfully before going to her older sister who was calling the whole family.

_PIPER'S CHECK_

The eldest sister and mother looked rather skeptically at the preschool section in Magic School. True, Wyatt could be himself still, yet she thought it wouldn't hurt to normalize her child. Children, she had to remind herself. She smiled a bit by just thinking about her baby.

"Hello Piper, I'm sorry for being late. My name's Sandy and I work here," the young woman said smiling and then noticed her look. "There's no need to worry about anyone or anything here."

"Well, that depends on the look. Anyway, what do you know about Gideon?" Piper asked curiously.

"Stiff and very British. Too old-fashioned for this whole bunch of kids here, you understand? Lately, he seemed to be possessed about power and it goes especially about Wyatt but that's just rumor. You didn't hear that from me, did you?"

Piper smirked at her and nodded. "I promise it remains between us." Sudden orbs startled her and she grabbed the bundle. "Wyatt, what are you doing here? Is anything wrong at home?"

"Iss," the baby only stated and wanted nothing more than to return home.

Piper knew what her son was saying to her and reacted immediately, "Phoebe! Paige! You're needed! Phoebe! Paige!" She turned to the young woman. "I'm sorry, Sandy but this is important for my family."

Sandy nodded and turned back to the playing children while Piper ran with her son to the endless hallway where all three sisters met anxiously.

"Piper, what's going on? Why did you call?" Paige asked afraid but then. "Wait. Why's Wyatt here?"

"Did anything happen with Chris?" Phoebe added, equally afraid.

"I don't know," Piper stuttered nervously. "I have a bad feeling, yet we'd need Leo to go home. Can we?"

The younger two took their eldest sister in their midst and hurried then Gideon's office. To get Leo out.

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH CHRIS _

The two Avatars were watching the unconscious body and wondered what their leader would show the young man, though they could only wait until whoever returned.

_INSIDE CHRIS' HEAD_

_As Chris came around, all was dark. Too dark for his liking and it reminded him too much of his future. Anyway, he could hear voices and well, he was a normal human being. Curiosity got the best of him and he listened shocked. _

_"You see, Leo, the future Chris didn't tell you that all the people you love died," the man in black offered and revealed a grave. Written on the stone were all names from Penny to … him. _

_Chris swallowed hard but his Dad spoke now, "But death is part of life. It lies within it." _

_The Avatar continued, still smiling. "But they all died before their time. Because this endless fight between Good and Evil only leads into Nothing." And then all was black. _

_Chris watched concerned how his father became one of them, hid his secret from the Elders and the family. Still, they were opened for this idea of Utopia after all the losses but Utopia had flaws. Still, Leo got punished for his traitorous act from the Elders but the outcome was good: Leo became a mortal in the end and would be there for them. For good. _

_"You see now where your death leads your father to. Straight into our arms," the man explained. "I'm an Avatar and go by the name Alpha." _

_"I always knew my trip could end up badly," Chris countered. "What do you achieve by that?" _

_"Power," Alpha said smiling. "We'll create Utopia." _

_Chris said nothing at first but came to some conclusions. "You asked Wyatt as well but he refused. He created __**his **__Utopia instead. You gave him some ideas." _

_"Clever but I'll leave now. You're going to find your own way out," Alpha said and vanished from view. _

_"Dad! Dad!" Chris yelled and hoped his family could come to save him. _

_OUTSIDE_

"Okay, our work for now is done. We'll withdraw for the moment but watch on standby what's going on." Alpha looked at the body. "We'll then see who we might be interested in. Go!" The other two vanished.

"Dad, Dad," Chris whispered and tossed slightly.

Alpha smiled and then slowly vanished into thin air.

* * *

_LEO'S SCOLDING – A BIT EARLIER_

Leo sighed. "I know what you want to talk about. It's about my staying on Earth and my family, right? I can't leave them."

Gideon smirked. "I know and I can understand you, Leo. Really I do but we all grow with losses. You're an Elder and your responsibility lies 'Up There' and not on Earth."

"Haven't we had this discussion already?" Leo sighed annoyed. "Why do you insist so much on me to leave? Plans for Wyatt and Chris?"

"Maybe." And Gideon recalled with pleasure his brief meeting with the Avatars and seeing Leo's reaction.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Why did you call us, Elder? We're not some toys to play around with," Alpha threatened annoyed at being called. _

_"Oh. I'll just want you to distract Chris while I'll work on Leo," Gideon explained, pacing around. _

_Alpha raised an eyebrow but considered the spoken words. "Okay, we'll do as you want." The Avatars were gone in the next seconds. _

_Gideon smirked and went back to his normal work. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Leo looked at his mentor with hate and got the feeling he'd be betrayed by him and that it'd end badly. Some constant knocking saved him from exploding and standing up, Leo revealed his wife and her sisters. With Wyatt. "Piper?"

"Sorry Leo," Piper just said and grabbed her husband out of the office, ignoring Gideon's protests. "Wyatt orbed to me suddenly and I think something might be wrong with Chris, you know." She was nervous and the worry about Chris didn't help here either.

Leo narrowed his eyes at her confused but then he heard a call. _'Dad!'_ "Chris?" Leo questioned aloud.

"What?" Phoebe spoke up. "Did you just say Chris?" She looked at her sisters for help but all seemed just confused as well.

_'Dad!'_ There it was again and Leo made a quick decision. "We're going!" he said determined and turned to Gideon. "Don't you dare to come near me or I'll bring you in the presence of the Tribunal!" He left the office.

Leo linked hands with Piper and nodded to Phoebe and Paige. The complete family orbed back to the Manor and were shocked at what they saw.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

The moment they rematerialized, the family was shocked at the view. Piper immediately pushed the chairs away, to get to her baby. "Leo heal!" she demanded concerned while her other baby had orbed to his aunt. "Leo," she repeated afraid.

Leo took his son's upper body close to his chest and healed his head wound. "Hey buddy, I'm here. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here."

"Dad," came Chris' faint whisper again, making everyone around him even more scared.

Piper cried, because she didn't know what to do. Her baby boy seemed to be caught in a world where he couldn't return from. For her, it looked like anything was going wrong for Chris and the way all went it'd go worse until he'd go back.

Leo kissed his son's temple, hoping to rouse with this action and letting him know he was there. "C'mon Chris, wake up! It's me, Dad."

There was a soft moaning. "Dad?" Chris requested in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm here. C'mon, open your eyes and see for yourself!"

Slowly the young man opened his eyes and hugged his Dad for dear life, shocking his whole family. "Dad! I'm glad you're here. Please Dad, don't believe them whatever they offer." Chris cried on his father's shoulder. "Please Dad, don't listen!"

"Shsh, it's okay. I won't do that," Leo promised and gestured to the girls to leave the room what they did with a heavy heart, especially Piper. Still, they could see, Leo would achieve more at the moment than they would. Piper took Wyatt from Phoebe and all Charmed Ones took a seat in the conservatory.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Chris continued his rant. "I'm so sorry. Please, don't listen to them. Please, don't do this!" He sobbed a bit before taking one step back all of a sudden. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I'm doing."

Leo smiled at his son's red cheeks. "That's okay, Chris. Even you can have a family moment once in a while. So what did happen here?"

Chris looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it." He looked at his father directly. "If you don't mind, I'd go to Grandpa. I need to get it out in a neutral area for me."

Leo accepted quickly. "How long would you need? Should we call him to be warned?"

Chris shrugged. "A day or two. Do as you like." He began to orb. "Thanks Dad." His orbs left the house.

Leo stood up sighing. Walking to the sisters and his son, he quickly explained the situation to them. They nodded and Phoebe took the phone to call her Dad, letting him know his grandson was there. Leo took Piper's hand and stroked over Wyatt's hair. He hated waiting and could see his family shared this feeling. This made him smile a bit, despite the situation.

* * *

_VICTOR'S LOFT_

Just as Victor entered his apartment, he heard the chime of orbs as well as the phone ringing. The old man answered the phone first but could only nod at his daughter's fast speech. He ended it with, "Yeah, Phoebe, it's okay. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." He put the receiver down and went in search for his grandson.

The boy was in his study, writing a letter it seemed. "Hi Grandpa. Hope you don't mind." He smiled sadly. "This is a letter for Dad which I beg you to keep until I'm born, I think." He blushed a bit but inside was shaken up after the experience.

"Chris?" Victor questioned afraid but saw immediately the boy was shaken up. He just walked over and took the young man into an embrace. "I promise to keep the letter. You want to stay here?" The boy nodded against his shoulder. "Okay. Lay down and sleep a bit."

Victor didn't ask and just silently supported Chris. For this Chris was grateful and loved his Grandpa with all his heart. He slept in peace and would return two days later.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alright, ten cyber cookies for anyone who can guess what I want to achieve with that chapter!**

Included better to **5 reviews** with the answer to this question!

Tell me what you think of it!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	15. Arabian Nights

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**There's a new aspect in it. You might recognize it! And ANSWERS ARE REALLY WANTED!  


* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**15. Arabian Nights**

_A WEIRD BOTTLE_

When Chris had returned, he'd begged his family to not question his 'flight' to his Grandpa what the sisters and Leo had done, yet they could see their nephew and son had needed it. However, Chris had had other plans and had sent his family on a killing spree in the underworld. After that, he'd given them spare time what had irritated them at first but then quickly had agreed to.

Now Chris was sitting with the Book of Shadows in his lap in the living room and was making notes for future killings. Also in hope to find some answers of how to kill an Elder. As the doorbell rang, he was startled for a moment but opened it, anyway.

"Oh hi, Chris," Darryl greeted the young man. "Can I come in, because there's something I need to speak about?" He held up a bag and the boy let him in. Looking around, he saw no one else. "Where's the family?"

"Out. I gave them a free day," Chris said shrugging. "I needed it quiet to work on the Book. Besides, I hope my parents read the hint outside with Wy. What Phoebe and Paige are doing, I'd rather not know." He blushed a bit.

"I see. Anyway, I'm here, because of this really strange bottle I found on a market." The older man reached into his bag and produced a bottle. "Here. I don't know what it is but the seller had insisted and given the bottle to me for free."

"Weird," Chris commented and grabbed the bottle out of Darryl's hand. "Why would the seller insist so much? That doesn't make sense."

Darryl held his hands up in surrender. "Don't ask me! I'm just a mere mortal." His beeper suddenly came to life. "Damn! Sorry, work's calling me back. You okay here alone?"

"Sure. Remember I grew up in this house. Have fun, Uncle Darryl." Chris waved at his uncle, yet his interest seemed to lie in the bottle. "Hmm, if only I could tap into that whitelighter speech thingy."

Darryl smiled at his future godson before finally leaving the Manor to his work. He smiled at this new aspect of his life. Only his family knew about it and it'd stay this way if he had a saying in it. Quickly he drove to his new crime scene.

Inside the Manor, the young man was desperately trying to find out what was written on the bottle and with that he also rubbed on it, making some smoke coming off of the bottle. "Oh great," Chris stated. "This can't be true. How dumb am I?"

"Hello Master," the genie greeted his new shocked Master. "By the way, my name's Al and I'm just here to serve you. Any wishes, Sir?"

"Not really," Chris said, shaking his head. "Though maybe only for you to vanish again. I've got work to do." He sighed and whispered more to himself, "I wish it were done already."

Yet his genie had good ears and clapped his hands together. "Your wish is my command, Master. Anything else?"

Chris groaned but Al continued to talk, "You know there's a wild rumor going on, the magical way, about a great demonic city named Zanbar. Great power there."

"I know that speech well enough. Thank you and now back off!" Chris walked to the kitchen, ready to make himself something to eat, yet the genie followed. "What did I tell you just before?"

"Sorry," Al apologized but then again. "If you'd wish for your meal, it'd go faster." A deep growl stopped his tirade. "Anyway, you should spare one wish also for Zanbar, because the city is very well hidden." Al looked at his Master. "Don't you have any more wishes?"

Chris' face became all of a sudden sad and the young man sighed. "Maybe there's something you can fulfill for me." He took a deep breath. "I wish to see my Mom again. The one from the future."

Al nodded and clapped his hands just as a ghostly Piper materialized in the room. Looking bewildered around, the woman's gaze landed on her son who ran to her and cried his eyes out. "Chris, what have you done? What'd you wish for? Chris, what's going on?"

"Mom," Chris choked out, still crying. "I just wanted to see you once more. Was a bit desperate here, though I'm liked here but I miss you so much."

Future Piper held her baby close and swallowed hard at his admission. "Okay, I understand but you know genies are tricksters and you have to be careful." She stroked over her son's hair. "I missed you too but I'd beg you to send the genie in his bottle again. For the time being, anyway."

"Right." Chris took the bottle and turned to the genie. "Al, I command you in." He snuggled onto Piper.

"But Zanbar …" were his words before Al turned into smoke again and vanished into the bottle in Chris' hand what stood now on the table.

"So, baby, any success yet?" Future Piper wanted to know. "Does my past version treat you well? And the others, especially Leo?"

"Well," the son began nervously. "You see Dad figured me out from my entry here, along with Grams and Wy but the others only found out bit by bit. It was great this way since Dad helped me a lot here."

"That's good to hear," the mother said smiling. "Yet you know I can't stay here for long, even though it's been a wish."

Chris nodded. Unfortunately, when something was going right, evil stepped in. Meaning demons who wanted revenge on Chris. The young man fought with his telekinesis and vanquished some demons, yet more and more were coming in what irritated Chris. Seeing how his mother vanished from view, Chris was getting desperate but heard also the door click at the moment.

"Al, I wish you free," Chris said and was engulfed in smoke.

"Finally," Al said and looked at the shocked family. "See you later."

The genie bottle rolled in front of Leo's feet out of nowhere. The father picked it up and could see how his wife and son wondered only about one thing.

"Where's Chris?" Piper asked afraid.

* * *

_A RIDICULOUS SITUATION_

Wyatt squirmed in mother's arms, wanting to grab the bottle but his mother was having none of it. "Come on, son, stay calm. Leo, can you sense Chris still?"

"I know he's around," Leo confirmed but his gaze was focused on the bottle in his hand. "I really don't sense him exactly. Just a feeling, you know."

Piper nodded and handed their son to his father. "Here, go up to the attic and find out what Wyatt means and you feel while I call for my sisters for help. Maybe they've got an idea as well." Leo nodded and walked up the stairs and Piper, well, yelled. "Paige, Paige!"

"You called?" the youngest sister asked bewildered and confused. "You know I have a life with Richard."

The eldest one smiled a bit. "Chris just vanished in front of our eyes and now we're looking for him. Could you go and get Phoebe? She might be helpful."

Paige quickly nodded after hearing the situation and orbed away to get her older sister. Wherever she was. It took only a few minutes to convince Phoebe but as they rematerialized, Piper had already joined Leo and Wyatt in the attic where on a table a strange bottle sat.

"Alright," Piper spoke up after seeing her younger sisters had arrived. "What have you found out, Leo?"

The Elder grinned at the women and Wyatt giggled but meant the same. "Well, some cursing inside this bottle helped to find our baby boy. Plus, I read the warning on the bottle, saying whoever frees the genie will switch place with him."

"Thank you very much," came Chris' voice out sarcastically and clearly in a sulking tone. "Would you let me out of here, Dad?"

"Who am I to you?" Leo requested amused and Wyatt's giggling increased even more.

The women looked at each other even more confused. "Leo, are you okay?" Piper asked and slowly walked over to her men, touching their forehead. "Leo?"

"This is not funny," came Chris' voice again. "Okay then, Master!" A pause. "Happy now?"

Leo smiled. "Yes. Alright, I command you to come out of your bottle."

Green smoke emerged from the bottle and revealed an absurd looking Chris. All started to laugh while Chris stood there sulking before crossing over to the mirror, looking at himself. He was dressed in a green Pantaloon with a vest in the same color and a little fez upon his head. Totally Arabian flair.

"You look good," Phoebe commented dryly and had to hide her laughter. Her nephew glared at her what she ignored while turning to Leo. "You're his Master? Cool."

"Don't even think about it!" the genie Chris protested.

"Why not?" Paige cut in, laughing too and received also a glare. "This is our revenge for what you did to us. A chance we can't lose."

Piper, however, was plagued with other thoughts. Like her son's birthday. "Not what you both think about though it may be a good idea. Anyway, I have other problems like when my son has to be conceived."

Chris blushed but then turned to her angrily. "Why do you need to know this? I thought I'd said to Dad that it happened naturally last time and today was a hint too!"

"Chris, zip it!" Leo said and moved to his mouth to close his lips. His sisters-in-law laughed behind him and he was always smiling too. "Would you answer."

His younger son growled but offered, "Fine. Okay, from my not so secretly aunt Wyatt had found out and told me that our parents had been in a good mood on his first birthday. Satisfied?"

Leo and Piper looked at each other, shocked whereas Paige and Phoebe went out to eat now. The parents recovered by Wyatt's laughter but then the mother had still some questions.

"Why does our living room look like a group of teenagers have been running through?"

Chris stuffed his feet. "Well, some demons decided to carry out their revenge on me but they were too many. Leaving me no other choice to wish the genie free."

Leo shared a look with his wife, knowing what she'd wish for. "Alright. Chris, I command you to clean up the living room. And then come back to us!"

The young man glared at his father and cursed under his breath but did as told. His task was quicker done than before and he didn't even use Paige's favorite spell. Satisfied he made his way back to his parents who played with his big brother.

"Alright, the cleaning is done but that was no wish," he explained, dusting his hands. "What's next?"

"We want to spare you with wishes, though your aunts …" Piper trailed off and smirked at her son who crossed his arms over his chest in return.

As if on cue, Phoebe and Paige returned and smiled brightly at their nephew who didn't like their looks. "Oh hi Chris," Phoebe began, still smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Your cleaning was so well danced. But anyway, you know women have wishes, a lot of wishes. You could fulfill some of them."

Leo interjected quickly, "We should be more concerned about getting him back to his usual neurotic self."

"I am not neurotic!" Chris protested and all laughed.

* * *

_WISHES & GHOSTS_

Leo chuckled before saying seriously, "Yes, you are but in a good way. After all, you take after your mother." That earned him a friendly hard slap on his upper arm from his wife. "Ouch. I said it was good. Anyway, did the genie mention anything he wanted you to wish for?"

Chris started to pace. "He did. Zanbar, an obvious demonic city and somewhere in the Near East but no other information what he wants to do with it."

"I see."

Phoebe, however, couldn't help but insist, "What's with our wishes? I mean, I need to find my future husband to get children on my own and my dear nephew knows about him, don't you?"

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded angrily. "We should concentrate on freeing him instead of finding your husband! I won't allow it and I'm the oldest here, clear?"

"Crystal," Paige agreed for Phoebe. "So Leo, where could we look for Zanbar? Magic School or Elder land?"

"Actually, I was going for both but you two on separated ways. One to the library of Magic School, the other one 'Up There' to ask my colleagues," Leo explained.

Paige nodded but her older sister couldn't let go. "You know it wouldn't do any harm if I knew my future husband. I won't waste so much time by finding him on my own."

Before the other four could say anything, another voice boomed in. "Phoebe Halliwell!" Grams materialized out of nowhere. "You do as told or fear my hand again. Clear?"

Phoebe nodded ashamed. Yes, she still feared Grams before taking Paige's hand to let her orb into the library of Magic School and her baby sister continued her way to 'Up There'.

Penny looked satisfied and then turned to the little family. "Though it's a good look for you, Chris, we should make back to normal. If need be, you can call Prue to wish this genie back. She's very eager to get a little revenge on genies. I think you know what she means."

"Thanks Grams," Chris said, kissing the older woman on the cheeks. "Thank you so much."

The Great-Grams smiled and then vanished from view while Piper and Leo also smiled at their son who couldn't wait to be normal again. And for his aunts.

* * *

_UP THERE_

As Paige reformed, she saw some Elders running around. "Hello, I'm looking for Kevin or Roland. I need some information about a city named Zanbar. Hello?"

"You called?" Kevin joked as he orbed in front of her. "About Zanbar? Well, it's a lost but evil city, yet whoever controls it is very powerful. Even a bit too much for the Power of Three. So be careful."

Paige nodded and orbed back to home while Kevin looked after her sadly, knowing from his drawn pictures how bad the near future looked for all Halliwells. Chris included.

* * *

_MAGIC SCHOOL LIBRARY_

Phoebe was cursing under her breath as she was looking for her needed books about Zanbar. It was true she'd acted a bit selfish recently but who could blame her? But her nephew was just too good looking in his genie outfit. Both her nephews would. That she was sure of.

"Oh hi Phoebe. I didn't realize you were here," Gideon said, walking closer to her place. "What's up at the Manor? Leo rarely comes to me now since he's a Dad and an Elder on his own, you know."

The middle sister gave him a dazzling smile. "Ah. I was orbed here by Paige, looking for something we're dealing with. Nothing unusual, you know. By the way, do you maybe know the location of the evil city Zanbar?"

"Ah yes, a very powerful evil city. You should be careful," Gideon advised knowingly. By mistake, his hand landed on Phoebe's shoulder and he said, "You see Zanbar was located close to the today's Baghdad, a desert in that area. Phoebe?"

Phoebe had gone rigid the moment Gideon's hand was on her shoulder. She saw a glimpse.

_VISION_

_She was in the attic and saw both of her nephews there. Chris at the Book of the Shadows and Wyatt in his playpen. There were footsteps and all of a sudden, the attic's door closed. And locked. _

_Chris was guarded and more footsteps were heard. The young man walked to his brother, standing in a protective manner in front of Wyatt. "Alright, time to get you out of here." As he was about to grab Wyatt, Chris was thrown into a table, crashing it. _

_"Don't make me sacrifice you both," said Gideon and pushed Phoebe out. _

_END OF VISION_

"Whoa," the woman said shocked. Quickly Phoebe stood up and hurried away. At the door she stopped and made sure, "Zanbar, a desert near Baghdad?"

Gideon just nodded, watched her run away to the house and wondered what she'd seen as he'd touched her.

* * *

_QUICK REGROUP AT THE MANOR_

As Paige returned, she immediately offered, "We'll need to hurry, because whoever controls it would be very powerful. Very powerful!"

Phoebe came back just as quickly. "Gideon says Zanbar is near Baghdad today, a desert close by." She turned to Leo. "We'll need to talk about him when this is over!"

Leo and his genie son turned to Phoebe confused but let it go for now. The complete family made their way over to the Near East.

* * *

_CLOSE TO BAGHDAD, ZANBAR_

Al was waiting for the Halliwells already as they finally rematerialized in his cave. "About time you came," he announced annoyed. "And thanks for bringing me the bottle. Now I can wish for my city."

"No chance," Piper said determined. "Prue!"

A ghostly form appeared in front of Al. "Hey, I'm Prue." She went into him. "He's fighting but I've got him. Leo, the bottle."

Leo handed the bottle over, gave his son a look which he vanished into. The Elder embraced his wife and their son lovingly, knowing what his son had meant today.

"Alright," Prue said. "Chris, I wish you free." The transfer was made and Chris was back to his normal self.

"Wow, thanks Aunt Prue."

The dead aunt smiled at him when he walked toward his Dad who could read Chris very well. "Yeah, I'm going to destroy it the moment we're back." Then he whispered into Chris' ear. "You're sure going to be born, Chris. I promise."

Chris smiled shyly back at his Dad before sitting down on the sand. Wyatt immediately orb to his lap, grinning at his brother and giving him the necklace back. Secretly. Chris smiled and stroked through Wyatt's blond curls and then saw to his utter amazement how his whole family sat beside him, to enjoy the day here in the desert. For this short time, all was forgotten.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Included better to **5 reviews** before I continue next!

Since no one has figured my riddle out yet, well, you sure will see at the end if I'm generous. ;)

Tell me what you think of it!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	16. Family Love Business

I thank all my readers and all who put me on alert! Yet I see you keep me busy then.

Wow, you seem to like this story more than my others but I can live with that! **Definitely!**

**There's always a new aspect in it. And ANSWERS ARE REALLY WANTED!  


* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**16. Family (Love) Business**

_UNDERWORLD, TWO WEEKS LATER_

Zankou was walking through a large, dark, dank cave with a glass in his one hand as purple orbs formed in front of him. The Elder raised an eyebrow and silently questioned him, making the demon sigh. "Okay, I was bored. Thanks for your last tip. My past self is secured by another partner of mine. Anyway, what's up?"

"My pleasure," Gideon only offered, slightly disgusted but still amused. "Have you maybe found some darklighters on your way down here?" Yet he couldn't help to be curious. "Who's that partner you mentioned?"

"Not your concern." Zankou smiled at him knowingly. "You sure have some secrets as well?" His opposite nodded. "See. I've found a lair close by. Out of curiosity: Why are those darklighters needed? What for?"

"Well," the Elder began rather nervously. "I feel it in my bones that the Halliwells are closing up on me and I need a distraction, especially for Leo and Chris. You get my meaning?"

The future demon grinned and started to walk to the lair, gesturing for the Elder to follow him. "Yeah, I do. Besides, if you distract Leo or Piper now, there'd be no Chris. Today's the day."

"Interesting. How do you know?"

"Wyatt's babbling. Taking after his aunt Phoebe in that case." Zankou stopped at the lair where the darklighters were playing some games, bored. Dead bored. "And here's your little darklighter army. Guys, I've got work for you. Great work."

The Lieutenant stood up and eyed the strangers curiously. "Zankou? Who is this and how could we help?"

Before the demon could reply, the Elder beat him, slapping him on the chest to stop him and stepping forward. "You see I have to avoid being found out by the Halliwells. You'd have to distract the men of the house, except little Wyatt. Leo and Chris are very suspicious of me." Then he grinned. "I'd give you a some useful help for it. Do we have a deal?"

All darklighters looked confused and conflicted at each other before the Lieutenant decided. "Deal. Tell us your plan, Elder." And the darklighters were supplied with all the information the other two had.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT THE MANOR_

A great party was going on, yet Chris couldn't be happy. His thoughts were occupied by Zankou and Gideon since Phoebe had told him and Leo about her little vision at Magic School. Sighing, he looked around and a small smile whooshed over his young face from time to time.

His father came to him. "Hey buddy, everything okay? Don't you enjoy the day?"

"I wish I could." Chris looked up smirking. "Please don't forget about your night's 'work' tonight! If you remember."

"You worry too much," Leo offered smiling. "Just like your Mom." His youngest son only glared at him. The father laughed and gestured to the kitchen. "What are Phoebe and Paige doing there? It's quiet."

Chris blushed a bit. "Well," he began nervously. "They are working on something for me. Nothing for you to know."

"Leo!" came Piper's voice from the party.

"You should go, Dad. I'm fine," Chris assured him who raised an eyebrow but accepted the wish, walking back to his wife. After the son was sure, Leo was out of hearing distance, he turned to the kitchen and demanded quietly, "How does the love potion go? We're running out of time."

"You mean you," Paige responded sarcastically. Her nephew just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we have to be careful still." She twinkled her eyes at him. "Besides, you want to have it come 'naturally'."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed smiling. "We don't want it to be too virile and not too obvious for them if we gonna put it in their drinks."

"Thank you for loving me so much," Chris spat out. He shook his head and gestured to the living room. "I'm gonna check on Mom, Dad and Wy. You'll find me there."

Wyatt's guests were leaving and both parents sighed in relief. Turning around, Piper and Leo with Wyatt found their youngest smirking who stood in between. The moment the youngest sister looked up, she saw orbs. Dark orbs, making her run, to warn Chris and dragged Phoebe with her.

The darklighter smiled and fired his crossbow at his victim. The arrow splitted into two and hit Chris in the shoulder and in the hip, making the boy fall and the darklighter vanished smiling.

Chris just felt pain. Immense pain and his mouth was dry. He could hear distant voices, shouting his name, yet he noticed some strange magic in the distance. But before he could warn anyone, the darkness swallowed him.

The four adults gasped shocked. Wyatt immediately orbed to his brother and raised his forcefield around them. No one knew how to react but all knew they had to act fast.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe yelled and was about to help her nephew when another darklighter appeared. "Piper, Leo! Watch out!"

The parents turned angrily around, facing the darklighter. Piper beat her husband and blew him up, causing a great explosion in the living room. It swallowed not only the darklighter but also Leo and Piper, leaving the room empty.

"Oh my …," Phoebe began again and ran now to her nephews. Wyatt let his forcefield drop and the middle sister pulled the arrows out. "Chris, stay with us! Please, don't die!"

Paige reacted now as well. "Kevin! Roland! Anyone 'Up There'! We need help!" A pause followed, making Paige turn to her older sister. "Do you think they'll come?"

"I don't know but they should hurry," Phoebe replied sadly, stroking over Chris' hair. "He's dying and I don't know yet if Wyatt can heal."

Paige yelled once more. "Kevin! Roland! Anyone! We need help! Chris is dying!"

Finally, after two long minutes, Kevin formed in their room. "Oh my God," he only said, already kneeling down and healing the future man. "What happened? And where are Piper and Leo?"

"A darklighter happened," Paige explained, seeing as her older sister was not able to. "We don't know where they are. A great explosion was there and poof, all were gone."

"Oh," Kevin only offered. "He was close to death but it'd take some time before he wakes up. I'll need to go now. Be careful, especially around Gideon." The young Elder orbed back 'Up There'.

The younger Charmed Ones just nodded and would wait until Chris was awake, because he knew all of this better than they did. Phoebe and Paige feared for the worst.

_

* * *

MANOR, ASTRAL PLANE_

There were coughs. After the smoke had cleared, it revealed a confused looking Piper and Leo. The woman waved the smoke with the hand away. "Alright, what the hell was that? And is Chris okay? I fear for him still, Leo." She looked around. "We're at home but …"

"I think we're in the Ghostly Plane and this explosion was more," Leo explained, dusting himself off. "Anyway, this is advanced magic and definitely not something the darklighters can do."

"Okay. So you think it's Elder magic?" Her husband nodded. "Gideon?" Again a slow nod. Piper sighed. "And Chris? Is he okay by now?"

"I hope so, because I'm sure Phoebe and Paige called for help. But we should be more concerned about that darklighter right now," Leo said, looking around nervously.

"Indeed," the darklighter suddenly said, shocking the couple. "My name's Damien. You are right though, it was an Elder who came to us. With Zankou." His opposites gasped. "Anyway, you disturb Leo. Along with Chris."

"So, you're here to kill me?" Leo asked knowingly.

"Yeah, well. No you, no Chris. Or … No wait, I just need and can kill you." Damien showed his crossbow. "So, let's play a bit."

Leo grabbed his wife and tried to orb but failed in his used task. He shoved Piper to the door. "Run! It's our only way!" The couple started to run as being this their only way to survive.

Damien laughed after them. "You can't hide here! I'll find you! No matter what." He slowly followed them, knowing this world was to his advantage.

_

* * *

IN THE REAL WORLD_

Phoebe had taken Chris' head in her lap and stroked through his brown hair. She still asked herself how blind she'd been at first. "I still can't believe it. I mean, he looks just like Piper …"

"… and sometimes acts like Leo," Paige continued grinning, taking their other nephew in her lap. She gestured to the still sleeping Chris. "Either he's exhausted, dead tired or we'll get a problem soon."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe was irritated but a soft moaning distracted both of them. Phoebe smiled. "Hey Chris, welcome back. How you're feeling?"

Chris slowly sat up and immediately Wyatt was in his lap. He looked confused at his aunts. "What happened? And where are Mom and Dad?"

"We don't know. We thought you could help us here," Paige explained and looked at him hopefully. He didn't react. "Chris? Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah," the young man replied, deep in thought. "I just need to gather my thought before I'd been unconscious but I can assure you there was Elder magic involved."

"You mean like … Gideon's?" Phoebe asked hesitantly and her nephew nodded. She shared a concerned look with her baby sister.

"Alright," Paige exclaimed, standing up and taking charge for the moment. "We don't achieve anything by sitting down. We'll need to find your parents as fast as we can!"

"Agreed," Chris said, standing up as well but swayed on the spot. "Whoa, I don't want to worry you but I don't feel so good."

Another concerned look crossed over the sisters' faces. "Lie down, honey," Phoebe spoke up and guided both her nephews to the couch. "We'll call you if we need you or have found anything, okay?"

"Okay," Chris whispered back, already falling asleep with Wyatt close to him. "They may not be here anymore but will return. That's for sure." Then he breathed like in a deep slumber.

Paige and Phoebe observed yet how Wyatt leaned onto Chris and raised his forcefield. Just in case as the brothers would be alone for some time. A little shove from Paige reminded Phoebe of their task and both younger Charmed Ones walked up the stairs.

* * *

_SAN FRANCISCO, ASTRAL PLANE_

The couple was out of breath and stopped in a park where, in the future, their younger son would make his move on his fiancee. Still, the parents sat down on a bench which was hidden by a bush. They were safe for the moment.

"Alright, spill," Piper began annoyed after she could talk again. "What's so special about today? Except being Wyatt's birthday."

Leo sighed. "Okay. We both had seen Wyatt and Chris together and how big, you think, is their age difference? Try to picture them and then tell me."

Piper closed her eyes and pictured her boys in her mind. Though they looked nothing alike, still they seemed close in age. "I don't know. Maybe two, three years. Why are you asking? I don't understand."

Leo now grinned. "Well, you're almost right. It's nearly two years. Or to be exact, one year and nine months. And today it's Wyatt first birthday. You do the math!"

Piper blushed. "Oh no. You mean today?" Her husband nodded in confirmation. "Great. Nine months over the toilet for me again." Then her look became dreamy. "But I love him and want my baby in my life."

Leo kissed her on the cheek. "Me too, me too. Wyatt already likes him, so there should be no problems in the future when the baby comes. Besides, he looks up to Chris."

Piper kissed her husband on the lips lovingly. "Should we return to the Manor? Is it safe for you there, because I'm sure our darklighter waits for us close by."

"That's a risk I'm going to take." Leo kissed her back, stood up and took her hand. "Are you ready to go home and conceive our baby boy? Besides, I'm sure your sisters could help us back there better."

The eldest Charmed One nodded and together they walked back to the Manor, talking about their family and all. Here, they were just a normal couple – like any other.

* * *

_SHORT CUT TO THE UNDERWORLD_

Gideon paced in front of the darklighters. "Since we don't hear anything from Damien, I take it our plan has worked so far. Though I'd like to know if they knew who's behind this."

The Lieutenant looked at him. "Should we attack the house again? We hate waiting, you know."

"I'm aware of that fact. Still, it's better I'll go first, because with being an Elder I can be invisible." The Elder was sure of himself.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. "Sure, do as you like but don't forget about us!"

Gideon barely nodded, waved his hand and orbed back to the normal world.

* * *

_MANOR, REAL WORLD_

Chris awoke, still tired but clearly disoriented. He heard his brother squeal beside him but still, something was off. By a look at his hand, he knew what was wrong. He was ceasing to exist. "Phoebe! Paige!" he yelled shocked.

Both women were running down immediately. "Chris, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked concerned. "What did you yell for?"

Incredulously Chris waved his transparent hand in front of his aunts. "See, I'm fading. I do hope Mom and Dad come together soon! Besides, you should take Wyatt with you."

"Whoa," Paige only said stunned. "Definitely a new look for you. Why should we take Wyatt? I know for sure he wouldn't leave your side, would you, Wy?" The toddler shook his head immediately. "See."

"I just don't want to scare Wy for life."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other sadly and deep concerned. They didn't know how to react to his admission. So they did the only thing which would help him: The aunts hugged their younger nephew and Wyatt also got a bit.

"Alright, you'll stay here," Paige demanded, taking charge for the moment. "We'll shuttle between here and the attic. If need be, yell again! Or give us some clues!" She gave him a look which said all.

Chris looked around. "I'm sure there's a portal here." Then he looked at his aunts. "We need information about portals!"

"Fine," Phoebe said. "And where do we find it? Magic School?" Her nephew nodded. "Gideon would know then that we're suspicious of him already. So what now?"

"Glamor," Paige said suddenly excitedly. "Of course. Whitelighter can do that!" She quickly ran back to the attic, ignoring the others' confused looks.

Phoebe stroked over Chris' arm before going to follow her younger sister. She could see that her nephew faded away. Slowly. This thought made her shiver and she had to flee now.

For hours, one of the younger Charmed Ones looked after their nephews but Chris became more and more transparent. Until he was only silhouette and his aunts couldn't face him anymore. The young man paced in front of his crying brother who he couldn't even comfort. Then he backed away as a familiar figure materialized.

"Chris, I'm so sorry," Penny offered sadly, almost in tears. "Believe me. Where I'll send you, it's safe." Penny then picked Wyatt up, gently spoke to him before sending Chris to a good friend of hers. She'd wanted to spare her great-grandson this fate but still had hope for the best.

After ten long minutes, Grams walked up to the attic to join Phoebe and Paige and guide them in their help.

* * *

_MANOR, ASTRAL PLANE_

Piper and Leo were in hiding, because the moment they had entered their ghostly home, they'd been shot with arrows. Bluntly: They were under attack. Leo tried his best to not get hit, yet it was not easy since Piper had to cover him always.

"Great idea of yours to go back home," the woman complained after several attacks.

"Hey, we're now in the open but we can always crawl deeper into the house," the man replied exasperated. What earned him a hard slap on his arm. "Okay, okay. Let's go!"

The couple crawled deeper in before sighing in relief as they were out of sight. Despite the situation, the woman moved closer to her man and was about to kiss him but held back by his hand. "Why?" she only asked bewildered.

"When we're in our room," he whispered back but kissed her now quickly. He just grabbed her hand and both ran to the stairs and up to their room. Now he was ready to let her do as she wanted. "Piper, do you want to have another baby now?"

"Of course, Leo," she grinned back. "This baby will be ours as much as Wyatt already is. I still can't believe that I didn't see it before. Chris is an exact copy of me." A hand stopped her babbling. "What?"

Leo just kissed his wife again and slowly moved with his kisses down her body, building up the sexual tension and his one and only woman moaned softly. He began to undress her like she did with him and both landed on a bed which was suddenly there. They didn't question but were just in love. Long.

After some hours Piper woke up and sighed satisfied on her husband's chest. "Do you think it worked? That we're going to have another baby. A very neurotic baby."

Leo giggled and kissed his wife again. "I'm sure but I'd only feel it if we're in the normal world. Not here. But then again, if your sisters rescue us, we should be back in the living. There must be the portal." He was deep in thought.

Piper nodded. "I believe you." She looked at him knowingly. "So if we go back, we'd be out in the open for the darklighter again. You could get hurt."

"I know but it's worth the risk." Leo touched Piper's flat stomach. "At least, Chris' baby self won't get hurt too. Through my blood. I don't want to lose my son. Either version."

Piper kissed him on his nose. "You'll be a good father to Chris this time. And Wyatt as well. So are you ready to face our darklighter again?" Then she looked at herself. "After we'll get dressed."

Leo giggled and started to dress himself while his wife did the same. After a while they were ready and walked hand in hand back to the front where their familiar darklighter had waited patiently. After some misses, Leo was hit with an arrow on his left upper body.

"Leo!" Piper shrieked shocked and guided him behind the couch, hiding there. She took care of his wound but both waited for Damien to enter again. After all, all three must return. She only hoped her baby sister would think quickly when they returned.

* * *

_MANOR, ATTIC, REAL WORLD_

Paige and Phoebe were working on a potion for the darklighter as Penny with a quietly crying Wyatt in her arms entered the room. Confused they looked at each other before the older sister spoke up, "Grams? Not that I mind but what are you doing here?" She looked around. "Where is Chris?"

"Safe. I've sent him to someone I know in Heaven," the matriarch offered and tried hard to be strong. "Anyway, what are you doing and how's your process to find Piper and Leo?"

"Well, we'd need a specific book from Magic School, yet we don't want to get Gideon more suspicious or that we know he's behind all this," Paige explained and saw how Grams was getting angry. "We feel the same but Piper and Leo now need us more."

"True. Here, take Wyatt! I'll be back," Penny decided fast and vanished suddenly. Only two minutes later she was back with a book in her hands. "Here the book and now hurry! Time's running. I'll keep Wyatt busy meanwhile."

The younger Charmed Ones smiled at each other but did as told. Quickly they had everything ready and the three women, with a baby in tow, walked back to the living where it all had begun. Grams bound her first great-grandson on her hip, shushing him before giving Phoebe and Paige a signal to recite the spell.

* * *

_LIVING ROOM_

Piper and Leo were waiting for anything to happen. Like Damien. All of a sudden, all was back to normal and Damien looked confused around. Then Phoebe hit him with the potion but there was no effect. Damien saw his chance and fired now at Paige.

"Crossbow!" she called and the crossbow orbed to her before the arrow had left. Now she returned the favor and fired at him. Damien was vanquished and all sighed relieved. "Alright, you can come out now. The danger's gone."

Piper came up behind the couch. "Oh thank God, we're back! But Leo needs healing! Call someone, please!" She looked around afraid but only saw Wyatt. "Where's my baby? Where is he? Chris!"

"Kevin!" Paige yelled while walking to her sister and brother-in-law. "Kevin! We need healing, again! Leo needs it!"

A chime was heard and the young Elder healed his companion. While doing it, he turned to the others and said, "Don't worry. Chris will be here soon. He saw someone in Heaven and just wanted a real good bye this time."

"Bianca?" Piper guessed knowingly and Kevin nodded. "That's okay. I'm sure he'll come when he's done. So?"

Leo sat up and thanked Kevin who then orbed back and promised to send Chris home. Leo just kissed his wife and laid a hand on her stomach. "I'm so happy and can't wait to see him as a baby for the first time," he said excitedly.

"Ugh," said a very familiar voice suddenly. "Could you please not talk about this yet! This is a weird image."

"Chris!" anyone shrieked excitedly and hugged the young man tightly. But being it too many people, all landed on the ground. Laughing.

"Uff," Chris said amused and quickly caught his brother's orbs. "Hi Wy." He kissed the boy on the forehead. "So, how did you manage all this?" he asked curiously.

While Phoebe and Paige now told their nephew in every detail of what they had done and Piper and Leo just listened to the story and were loving each other like any other couple. Penny Halliwell quietly observed her family and smiled. Before leaving, the matriarch kissed both boys' head and ruffled their hair what they returned with a half glare. Kissing them once more, Penny finally left the Manor – in a good mood.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Included better to **2 reviews** before I continue next!

Since no one has figured my riddle out yet, well, you sure will see at the end if I'm generous. ;)

Tell me what you think of it!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	17. Old Gangs & The Truth

So now here we have _Hyde School Reunion_ and I hope you're going to like it.

**

* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**17. Old Gangs & The Truth**

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Piper was an emotional woman these days. Her second pregnancy was slowly beginning to be seen, yet her baby, in his adult self, was on a demon hunting marathon in the underworld. That was not the only thing she was worried about. Leo had been constantly called by Gideon, to come and talk. So far he'd refused but he was getting a headache from the constant jingling.

"Piper?" Leo asked while entering the kitchen. "Is everything okay with you? You look troubled. Is it the baby?"

"More his adult version," Piper admitted sighing. "Are Phoebe and Paige already gone to Phoebe's school reunion? This would be good news for once."

"Yes, they are. Don't worry so much." He received a glare. "Okay, okay." Leo walked over to her and tried to lay a hand on her slightly showing belly which she let happen for once. He smiled but cringed then. "Damn."

"Gideon?" Piper asked knowingly and Leo nodded. "Then you should go before he really forces you to go." She looked up at him. "I called Dad to help me with Chris."

"Good idea," Leo agreed but then cringed even more. "I'll go now. Please, just call me if you need me. He's my son too." He kissed her briefly before orbing away.

Piper sighed. As the doorbell rang, she walked out of the kitchen and answered it. Opening she greeted her father, "Hey Dad, so nice you could come. I so need you right now."

"Hi Piper," Victor greeted back, hugging his daughter and noticed her belly. "Hey, I see you two did it. Where are my grandsons?"

"Wyatt's sleeping in his crib upstairs and Chris is somewhere in the underworld, trying to kill some threats to Wyatt." Piper began to shake and her father led her to the couch. "I fear for him so much."

"Shsh, it's okay," Victor said calmly to the worried mother. He hoped to calm her. "Where's Leo, by the way?" he wanted to know.

"He's been called away by his mentor, because he'd been here all the time." Piper looked at him. "Could you call Chris? We'll need to talk."

Victor nodded and yelled for his grandson. He hoped Chris would come.

_

* * *

BAKERS' HIGH SCHOOL REUNION_

Phoebe was nervous. After all, she'd see her old gang again and that made her afraid. Plus, she was rather famous column writer. The middle sister grabbed her baby sister's hand very tightly and nervously.

"Phoebe, relax, would you?" Paige assured sighing. She was so eager to find out more about her older sister. "What gang you were in at school? Let me know."

"You wouldn't want to know." Paige only glared at her. "Okay, okay, you've won. We were four. Rick, Ramona, Todd and me and I can assure you we were troublesome. The teachers didn't like us and they had let us feel it anytime. Thank God, I changed."

"Yeah. Now come on, let's face your past," Paige said and shoved her sister to the entrance where a teacher was waiting for them. "Uh, who is she?" the younger sister whispered asking.

Phoebe shook her head smiling and greeted her old teacher, "Um, hello, Mrs Hickhock. Nice to see you again. How's life?"

The older woman laughed. "Welcome back, Ms Halliwell. I've been good, yet I'd been told years ago you're working now as an advice columnist. They set the fox to keep the geese." Mrs Hickhock laughed slightly and gave her the ID. "Have fun!"

Phoebe grumbled not so happy but Paige was curious. "Let me guess, sport?" She only nodded and together the two Charmed Ones entered the auditorium. Immediately all gazes were onto them.

A woman came running towards them. "Uh, hi Phoebe. I'm so glad you could come. Um, that may sound crazy: Could I get a signed pic from you?" she said excitedly.

"Oh sure," Phoebe replied. "If you pay me 20 $, Ramona."

"No problem," Ramona said and opened her purse quickly.

"That was a joke, Ramona," Phoebe spoke, calming her and introduced her sister. "This is my half sister, Paige."

"Wow, you both look so great. Anyway," Ramona continued excitedly. "Did you know that Todd and Paula are married? No good choice if you ask me but they're here as well. You remember what you did in school?"

"Spill it, woman. I wanna know all details," Paige begged.

Phoebe began to dream. "Oh yeah, we'd been up to no good. I feel so ashamed now but still, it was a good time and it's something I always remember."

"That you should definitely," her ex Todd suddenly spoke up behind them. "We were children and did a lot to spread out our wings, to find our limits in this system." Then he looked sheepish. "Besides, I always read your column, Phoebe."

"Thanks. How's your life? And Paula?" You could see, Phoebe was not happy with this development but well, she had to accept this.

"We're both working and well, it pays our house and all," Todd explained, still in a good mood. "Anyway, have you seen Rick lately?"

"Ah yeah, Rick, your leader," Paige put in knowingly. "Where is he?"

"Yeah, Rick. Good ol' Rick." Phoebe dreamed again. "No, I haven't. Never seen him in years."

"Yeah, well," Ramona cut in while slurping on her drink. "From what I've heard, he's in jail for robbing a liquor store. We're not the same gang without him." She sighed.

"True," Todd confirmed but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was his wife's. "Paula?"

"Hi honey. Phoebe," Paula greeted, smiling as lovingly as she could while looking at her. "You may now be famous, Phoebe but we all know you well enough. Freebie."

Incredulously Phoebe stared at the woman and could not say anything to react. Without any words, she left the auditorium. Her younger sister glared at the woman and quickly followed her. The middle sister stood in the hallway – shocked.

"Phoebe, are you okay? You look sour," Paige stated the obvious. Then, in front of her eyes, she changed. "What the …?"

"You are right. I'm sour." Phoebe noticed her sister's look. "What happened now?"

"You were a teen again. And that means, we're going home now! No backtalk!" Paige said sternly and grabbed her sister by the hand.

Phoebe let it happen as she was still too shocked to say anything. She felt betrayed, hurt and all other feelings. She hoped to calm down at home.

* * *

_MAGIC SCHOOL – GIDEON'S OFFICE_

Leo's orbs reformed and you could see, the Elder was annoyed. It was not only because of his headache but also that it was his mentor. Looking at him, he had to suppress his hate for the man, because he'd go after his sons.

"Hello Leo, I'm so glad you could come," Gideon greeted his old pupil. He hoped he could still make his move on Wyatt.

"You didn't leave me any other choice," Leo grumbled annoyed. "Why am I needed here? Piper's pregnant again and Wyatt needs me too. It's just I'm needed at home!"

"I know. But you're an Elder as well. You chose to be one and so you have duties!" Gideon continued in teacher mood. "I'll just want you to stay 'Up There' for good."

"Why?" Leo requested stunned. "Anyone 'Up There' has agreed for me to stay on Earth. Why not you, Sigmund and Odin? What do you want me to do? I won't leave my family."

"I really understand you, Leo. I really do but we all grow with losses. And also with love, I know." Gideon watched his pupil like a hawk, trying to find any weak points. "Anyway, how's Chris? I take it he's busy right now."

Leo looked at his old mentor with suspicions. "He is but I think it shouldn't bother you. Chris is my concern!"

"With being your son that's clear. Yeah, I know that little secret of yours. A mutual friend just confirmed my theory as you wouldn't." Gideon went through some papers. "I take it you want to go home?"

"Sure. My family needs me. We have a family reunion at the moment but there are some things where Chris would need my support for."

"Go ahead." Gideon watched him closely as Leo stood up. "By the way, why didn't you ask me about this mutual friend? Of who this is?"

Leo turned around. "I know that already. Or guessed it. We're not stupid, Gideon. And now excuse me, I'll need to go! Don't jingle me again!"

Gideon nodded briefly and watched as his old pupil orbed back to the Manor. His plan to get rid of Wyatt was detailed already and it was only a matter of time to achieve his goal. Not caring about the sacrifices he'd make.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Half an hour had passed and still there was no sign of Chris what increased Piper's anxiety level minute by minute. She hoped not to show her worry but a look at her Dad, she saw the same worry in his face. Where was Chris?

As an orb was forming, both Piper and Victor looked up hopefully but it was just Leo. The Elder was cursing under his breath before he noticed their looks. "What's going on? Has Chris come yet?" Leo asked worried.

Piper shook her head. "No, we've been calling for him but he hasn't answered. I worry so much, because this isn't like him! I know my son."

"Shsh," Victor said and hoped to calm his daughter down. "I'm sure he's been occupied with demons in the underworld. You know how he is when it comes to his family, anyone included."

"He's right," Leo agreed and squeezed his wife's hand. "I checked on Wyatt before and he's fine." Before he could say more, the front door opened and the younger Charmed Ones returned. "Phoebe? Paige?"

"We have a little problem," Paige explained smiling. "Phoebe's haunted by her own teen version. Really creepy."

"Hello family, hi Daddy," Phoebe said defeated and hugged her father briefly. "I'm going to my room. I'll need to think." She made her way up the stairs but then, "Bye bye family."

Piper looked strangely at her youngest sister. "Come again? What's happening with Phoebe?"

"Well, we've met her old gang, with their leader missing." She received raised eyebrows and Paige sighed. "Anyway, it all started as this Paula woman called Phoebe Freebie. Do you understand?"

"Oh. Yeah, I do," Piper spoke up knowingly. "Could you do me a favor, Paige?" The younger woman nodded. "Can you look after her? We've had our own problem to deal with. Please!"

"Sure." Paige followed her older sister but stopped for a moment on the stairs. "It's not Chris, is it?" The other three said nothing. "Okay, I'll watch after Phoebe. You'll find my nephew." She walked to her older sister's room, watching over her.

Piper took Victor's and Leo's arm, leading them at first to the nursery. Where no Wyatt was. Shocked their jaws dropped and on instinct, the parents and Victor made their way to the attic. There was a crying Wyatt, next to an injured, unconscious Chris. "Oh my God," Piper only said and ran to her sons. "Leo, heal!"

Leo ran over and laid Chris' upper body on his legs. He began to heal his numerous wounds and could clearly see those were acid burns. What demons could do that? Then his son came around coughing. "Chris? Some answers, please."

Chris looked sheepishly around before quickly sitting up and taking Wyatt into his lap. "Well," the young man blushed. "Oh, hi Grandpa."

"Don't change the subject, Chris!" Victor scolded before Piper could. "I'd say we'll move this talk to the living and then we'll hear all from you! Anything you did. Clear?"

Chris blushed even deeper. "Crystal, Grandpa." With his father's help, he stood up and still held his brother in his arms. "I'm fine, Dad."

Leo only raised an eyebrow and then helped his pregnant wife to go back. He shared a brief look with Victor, knowing what would come now. They just feared how Piper would react to the news.

* * *

_PHOEBE'S ROOM_

Paige observed lazily how her older sister paced in her room, babbling about her old life. From the attic, she could hear some angry voices but otherwise nothing. In general, she hoped for good news.

"I'm not that person anymore, I'm not," Phoebe babbled pacing in front of her mirror. "Whoa, what was that?" She was sure she'd seen her teen version again.

"Phoebe, please. Calm down. You're an adult," Paige offered knowingly. Sighing, she added, "What has caused this sudden reaction of yours? Paula?"

"You don't know her as well as I do. She's a bitch. Always has been, already in school. Paula's been envious of my love to Todd but now they're married! I can't believe this, ugh!"

"Phoebe, you can't change this fact anymore." Paige sighed but then Phoebe's cell began to ring. "I'll leave you alone for a while. Be right back!"

The middle sister grabbed her cell nervously. "Hello? Here's Phoebe, I hope," she answered the call.

"Hey," came Todd's voice over the speaker. "Are you okay? Just don't listen to anything she says." He cleared his throat. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah." Phoebe looked at herself in the mirror. "Ehm, don't you sometimes wish to be a child again? Or a teen?"

"Phoebe, that's normal as kids. We did a lot of mischief. We were children. Why do you think that way?"

"Oh, just so. You know I miss that time."

"Me too," Todd agreed but suddenly there was another voice coming over. "Who are you talking to?" It was Paula who just grabbed Todd's cell. "Is there Freebie?"

Phoebe changed back to her teen self. For good. "Exactly, you bitch!" She closed the cell and had already a plan in mind. Walking to her window, she quickly opened it and climbed the wall down. Going back to the reunion.

As Paige returned, she found the room empty. "Great, just great. She's gone. But where would she go to?" Paige paced a bit. "The reunion!" Quickly she hurried to the front door.

* * *

_LIVING ROOM – SAME TIME_

The four adults and the baby sat down. No one knew what to say, only that Chris played a bit with his brother to avoid any questions. Looking at anyone, Chris hoped they'd forget about this fiasco.

"Alright, could we please know what demons you're dealing with?" Piper asked after some silence. "And then, I want to know your three's secret!"

Leo, Victor and Chris shared a weird look before the youngest man sighed and explained, "Alright, I was in the Scabber demons' lair, trying to find out if they were a threat to Wyatt. In the future." He sighed. "Those demons are known for spitting out acid stuff. Though I can't understand how they did know who I was."

"Wait, you were found out?" Leo asked bewildered and his son nodded. "Did you hear Piper's or Victor's calling?"

"I did but I couldn't flee right now. If I had, they'd have found out immediately! Still, they did and attacked me right away. I had to flee and orbed home as quick as I could, yet I landed in the attic where Wyatt then found me."

"Okay, that explains how you were in the attic," Piper said, looking at Chris but then Paige hurried past them, catching Piper's attention. "Paige, what are you doing? What's going on?"

The youngest sister stopped, turned around and spoke quickly, "Phoebe's escaped me but I'll bring her back. Before she does anything, she might regret later!" And with that she was out of the house.

Some snorts drew the eldest sister's attention back to the men. "I didn't forget about you three." Piper started with her father. "Dad, what do you know?"

Victor sighed. "Well, when Chris came to me for the first time, he occupied the couch like he was used to. Anyway, while he was sleeping, I heard him mumbling." Here he swallowed hard.

"What did Chris mumble about?" Piper was curious but dreaded the answer.

However, Chris was seated between Leo and Victor, so there was no escape for him. He could see how his Grandpa had trouble speaking this aloud and Chris squeezed his hand, letting him know he spoke now. "You see, Mom. What anyone is afraid of to tell you is … that you're going to die when I turn 14."

Piper gasped and looked at her husband and father who looked down sadly. And her son had silent tears running over his cheeks. She knew who needed her help mostly and immediately took her baby in a soothing embrace. "Shsh, Chris. I'm here, I'm here."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I was afraid."

"It's okay, I understand. I'd been through the same as Prue, Phoebe and I traveled back to the 1970ies." Piper could feel her son nod against her chest. "Maybe, maybe you changed my destiny already while being here?"

"Maybe," Chris agreed quietly.

"That's true," Victor assured as well. "If you change Wyatt's destiny, you'll change also your mother's, right?" Again a nod. "See, your trip to here was definitely not in vain."

Leo stood up, kissing both his wife and son. As well as his baby. "I'm going to check on Phoebe and Paige. Just in case." He orbed away.

Chris snorted at his father's words but stayed where he was. His mother seemed to take the news well. Either she'd suspected it already or, well, she could read him too well. Still, in a way, he was happy that this secret was now out in the open. Chris was ready to face Gideon at the moment.

* * *

_BAKERS' REUNION AGAIN_

As Teenie Phoebe entered the auditorium again, anyone looked at her shocked. Yet she had only one goal in mind: Her lover Todd. Once she spotted him in the crowd, she immediately walked to him. Ready to kiss him.

"Phoebe?" Todd questioned in disbelief. "Is that you? Why do you look like in school?"

But the teen only kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Shocking all others.

"Not again!" Paula shouted angrily and separated her husband from his ex. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Ramona stopped her friend before there could be more damage. "Stop! No, they're married! You could be in trouble later, Phoebe!"

"Well, let her do it!" Paula challenged. "Here are way too many people who can testify this! Let us see how our little column writer reacts then!"

There were some strange noises anywhere but anyone was looking at Phoebe and wondered how she'd react to the threat. But before she could, anything was frozen. Except Phoebe who looked stunned around.

"Okay, you're coming with me, big sister," Paige said and grabbed the shocked teen, orbing with her home. "Leo!"

The Elder barely nodded and used the memory dust (a lot!) to wipe anyone's memory. Sighing, he wondered what his sister-in-law would have done if she had had her way. Leo was sure that all in all it wouldn't have ended good.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Piper was holding her son tightly and just spoke quietly to him, hoping to give Chris love, strength and faith. Her other baby was sitting in Victor's lap happily and giggled at anyone. As orbs came through the ceiling, all looked up and were relieved to see Piper's younger sisters.

"You know I don't have a little sister," Phoebe said angrily as they'd reformed. Stunned the teen looked around. "Wow! What's going on? Piper? Who are this guy and baby … and she?" She gestured to Paige and then to their Dad. "What's Daddy doing here?"

All looked confused at each other. Chris spoke up first, "I think she's really a teen again." Then he turned to his Grandpa and clapped him on his back. "It's your turn now, 'Daddy'. Be one and make her an adult again." He grinned at the older man.

Another orb reformed. It was Leo who sighed. "Okay, the reunion is clear again." He looked at the others. "What are we up to?"

"Attic," Piper demanded firmly and led her sister, babies and husband to the stairs. The three adults with baby walked up but the eldest sister turned to her father smiling. "You do as my son told you! Because I'm sure we're going to need the Power of Three to get rid of Chris' demons! So, hurry up!" And she was gone.

Victor sighed and walked over to his youngest daughter. "Listen, Phoebe. I know you're a witch and a Charmed One." He grabbed her by the upper arms. "Your nephews need your help! Chris needs your help!" He shook her and then stopped. "Phoebe?"

A shock ran through the woman's body and the teen became an adult again. "Dad?" Phoebe questioned in disbelief. "Where are the others?"

"Attic, potion, spell," Victor offered rather nervously and gestured to the stairs.

Phoebe nodded and ran to the attic where she joined her family. Quickly she checked on the already written spell and agreed to it. Then she was orbed with Piper, after some arguments with Chris which she'd won, by Paige to the underworld, ready to vanquish the Scabber demons.

Leo and Chris looked at each other but Wyatt just orbed to his Grandpa. Father and son sighed but followed then their relative to Victor in the living.

* * *

_SHORT CUT TO THE UNDERWORLD_

The three sisters had some trouble there to find the Scabber demons' lair but they did at the end. With some effort, Piper, Phoebe and Paige managed to vanquish them with their spell, yet the demons' 'icky stuff' had to be orbed back to the source when finally all demons were vanquished. Piper demanded Paige to orb them back home. What she did.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

When the Charmed Ones reformed, Victor and Leo were talking with each other just about life, it seemed while Chris played with Wyatt on the floor. Making Piper smile.

Phoebe and Paige said to her that they'd be talking in Phoebe's room about the eventful day. It was a long talk and the sisters got closer to each other since then.

Piper smiled after them and walked over to her father and husband who she leaned onto. Hers and Leo's hand were laying on her slightly swollen belly where both felt a kick then. A dazzling smile crossed their faces and the parents with Victor watched the children play.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Included better to **3 reviews** before I continue next!

Since no one has figured my riddle out yet, well, you sure will see at the end if I'm generous. ;)

Tell me what you think of it!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	18. Spins & Old Mistakes

So now here we have _Spin City_ and I hope you're going to like it.

**

* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**18. Spins & Old Mistakes**

_AGAIN THREE MONTHS LATER_

Piper's belly had grown over the months but that wasn't what got the mother worried. Her older son had been sent to his Grandpa for the time being, but the baby in her belly was not easy to take care of. All of a sudden, Chris had fought with his father, even though they'd bonded over the last months. She couldn't understand it.

"Piper?" came Paige's voice to her and then the younger woman stepped in. "Oh, there are you. Is everything okay?" She rubbed her sister's arm.

"I don't know." She sighed and tried to not sob. "I just can't understand why Chris suddenly avoids Leo. It was as if these last months hadn't happened. This is not like him." Piper looked at Paige a bit smiling. "Is Phoebe on her dating marathon?"

"She is, though I have no idea what she achieves with that," Paige replied rolling her eyes and Piper snorted. "See, you laugh. Anyway, has Leo said anything to Chris what could have triggered this reaction?"

Piper shook her head. "Maybe. I haven't heard anything if you ask me." She looked at her baby sister. "I just fear for both of them." She felt a kick in her belly. "I wanna see a doctor for my baby. You come with?"

Paige nodded and grabbed her car keys, leading her sister to the front door. The youngest sister was worried too but hoped she wouldn't show it. Leo and Chris had been really close over this long time but how Chris' future had been before he'd come back, they would never know.

As they reached their destination, both women looked briefly at each other before going in.

_

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Zankou had been called to a strange place where he'd meet Gideon. Stunned he looked around and didn't know what to say. The Elder must have his reason for having this room here and the future demon would want the same in the future for him.

"I see you're impressed," came Gideon's voice to his ear. The Elder smirked. "I take it you wonder why I called? It's just simple."

"Care to share? Because I need to head back to my home. Free myself and all, you know. Before Wyatt decides to come back once more," Zankou explained annoyed and bored.

Gideon raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather not know of what had happened. Anyway, I called you, because I'd need a demonic distraction for the Halliwells. Especially Chris."

"Well, Piper's pregnant again and from what I've heard, Chris isn't the same baby like Wyatt was. You get my meaning?"

Gideon nodded. "Thanks. Is there any rumor or demon you know what could help us now?"

Zankou paced while thinking. "We have 2004, right?" The Elder nodded. "Well then, the Spider demon will surface again. She needs new food, again and with Piper pregnant. She wouldn't and couldn't resist."

"That's good. I know Piper hates spiders." Gideon looked at his partner. "Does this Spider demon surface alone or is a kick needed?"

Zankou shook his head. "She comes alone. Do we meet again after this is over?"

"Sure." And Gideon orbed away. His companion looked after him and then shimmered away.

* * *

_GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

Leo was sitting on the topbeam and tried hard not to cry. He couldn't understand why Chris was suddenly so furious and angry at him. What had he done wrong? It could only mean that it had to do with Chris' old future. He'd change, no matter what he'll have to do.

As orbs came, the man just looked up and said nothing. It was Gideon. "Leo, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Piper? Or Chris?" The Elder showed concern but just received a glare.

"It doesn't bother you, Gideon," Leo said angrily and stood up. "Why are you so interested in my family? Is it the power which lies in it? Tell me!"

"Leo, you were my pupil and what you do still bothers me. You married into the most powerful family in the magical world and Wyatt, well, he's the Twice-Blessed. I just fear for you," Gideon explained calmly and looked at the father.

The man became furious now. "In case you've forgotten, Gideon, you assigned me the Charmed Ones years ago! It was clear from the start that Piper and I would fall in love with and like any other normal couple, we started a family! And to get it straight once and for all: I don't regret anything!"

"Fine," Gideon only stated. "I'll need to go back to Magic School, anyway. Trouble with pupils, you know. We'll see each other soon again." The Elder orbed away.

Leo sighed and took deep breath to calm himself. Closing his eyes, he just listened to his inner senses and feelings. As Leo opened his eyes again, he was just enjoying the amazing view from here, knowing that his son loved this place as well. A frantic call brought the man back to reality.

"Piper?"

* * *

_IN THE CITY OF S.F. - 15 MINUTES EARLIER _

The two sisters were on their way back home. Piper was holding a sono in her hands and smiled. Still, anywhere she walked, anyone wanted to touch her belly and feel her baby. Soon, she was at the end of her lether and froze anyone.

"Piper, you can't freeze anyone. They're not demons," Paige pointed out annoyed. She should have known how her sister would react in public. The eldest sister had a short temper.

"That's their luck," Piper countered. "They shouldn't touch me." She waved her hand lazily at the group and anyone moved again. "Let's go home."

Paige could only sigh. Quickly she followed her sister back to where they had parked the car. On the way some orbs stopped them shortly and revealed an exhausted and dirty looking Chris who smiled rather nervously at them.

"So what did the doctor say?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you'll be happy to know you're a boy," Piper replied, holding up the sono smiling.

"That's not what I meant."

Paige looked at the sono curiously. "Where? I don't see." As her sister was about to show, the picture was snapped out of Piper's hands.

"You mind?" Chris said not to happy. Still, he looked at the sono curiously as well.

Piper and Paige shared a look but the three of them walked to Paige's car, yet the youngest sister couldn't help but dig her nephew. "You know you're neurotic, right?" She received a glare in return.

Unnoticed by them, a huge animal crawled towards them. Right in front of them, the animal changed into its human form and attacked the group.

However, Chris had a sixth sense and shoved his mother out of the way. "Demon!" he warned only before feeling immense pain on his neck. He feared for his baby self.

Before Paige could attack the demon, its vanished again. Back as an animal. The youngest sister turned to Piper who shared a concerned look with her. "What now?" she asked quietly.

Piper looked at her son afraid, grabbed him in an embrace and then spoke to her sister, "Drive us home! We need Leo to heal him! Chris?"

"Not Leo, definitely not him!" the son protested heatedly but then fell silent after his mother's glare.

"Don't argue with me, Chris!" Piper countered immediately and had to stop as she felt a kick in her belly. "Right. Paige, hurry up!"

Paige did as told and opened her car's door. Her sister and nephew stepped in and the woman took a seat in the driver's place. She started the car and drove into the horrific traffic of the city, yet she could see in the mirror that they were in trouble. Paige hurried back to the …

* * *

_MANOR_

Piper supported her son while Paige had opened the door and let them in. The worried mother just gave her baby sister a look which was read exactly and Paige vanished from view. Piper looked at her baby afraid and had the urge to call Leo immediately. He was needed.

"Mom, why were you so worried?" Chris wanted to know as mother and son sat at the table where Chris' wound was treated by his mother.

"I was not," Piper defended quickly but obviously her son knew her too well. Sending her a look which made her sigh and give in. "Fine. I was. Because of the forcefield."

"What forcefield?" Chris asked bewildered.

"The one she had with Wyatt," Paige spoke up, entering the room with the Book in her arms.

"What? You had one with him but not me?" Chris looked at his mother for an explanation.

Piper sighed. "It was his, not mine. Wyatt protected me during the pregnancy. He still has it as you know."

Chris muttered something under his breath but let his mother still nursed him.

"Alright," Paige said again and finally sat down at the table as well. "Found our little demon. It's a Spider demon who emerges from its hidden lair every one hundred years to feed off the most powerful magical being it can detect." She looked at her sister. "That would explain why she's after you."

"And me," Chris put in and his wound made him sweaty. "What does the Book say about its poison?"

The two women shared a look but Piper made a quick decision. "Leo! Chris is hurt, come quick! Leo!"

Chris jumped angrily. "Why do you call him, Mom? He never bothered before, especially when it came to me!" he shouted and started to pace around.

"That's not true and you know it!" Piper retorted back in the same tone. "Then tell me what had been between you two in these last months? Was that just an illusion?"

There was an awkward silence in the room and the tension grew between the parties. Right at the moment, Leo chose to orb in and saw immediately the wound on his son's neck. Running toward him, the father was stopped – by a hand and a furious glare. From Chris.

Piper noticed her husband. "Oh Leo, you're here. Take care of Chris while I'll speak with Paige about saving our son, okay?" The man nodded and the eldest sister took her baby sister to the side. "Listen, Paige. There is an antidote in there, isn't it?" She nodded. "Prepare it and then go and get Phoebe. We need her! Leo and I watch Chris."

The youngest Charmed One looked at the little family sadly before turning to her task. As she made the potion, she noticed that it needed their blood to work. Paige finished it and let her sister know it what they both did before the younger woman orbed away.

Leo watched his youngest son confused and was eager to know what had gotten into him. "Chris, what the hell is wrong with you? You are not acting like yourself anymore lately! What is going on?" He was desperate and you could hear it in his voice.

His son glared at him but his suppressed hurt over many years broke through. "You care? You never did before! I was never a bother for you! Never!"

Leo looked at his wife confused but could see she was ready to cry. "What do you mean, son? In these last months we had bonded and I thought we were close. You could rely on me anytime!"

Chris' hands became fists and to his parents' shock, their son hit Leo hard in the face. "As if! In my future you ignored me my whole life and you think these last months had made me forget all this years of neglect? Sorry." Again he punched his father in the face and was satisfied.

Piper's hands went to her mouth, totally in shock. She could partly understand her son but his reaction was way too violent for her. "Chris, stop!" she begged but was not heard. "Chris, please. We understand. Let it go." Her wish fell on deaf ears.

Leo thought he hadn't been that kind of a father but obviously he had. He could understand his son's anger and had decided to let Chris do it. He was sure that whatever he'd done, Chris' anger had to come out and to get his steam off. He remained silent while his son punched him in the face. Sometimes hard, sometimes weak.

Piper watched how her son punched his father angrily in the face and cried silently. However, she knew she needed help and called for her sisters.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN THE CITY_

A young man was looking at his watch nervously. His date was late and he couldn't understand it. I mean she's a little celeb in this town. And then finally he spotted her, speaking with the waiter and then going to him.

"Uh … hi Mike, I'm so sorry, so sorry," Phoebe apologized and quickly sat down. "You know the traffic."

The man looked baffled at her. "Actually it's Mitch and what are you talking about?"

Phoebe smiled brightly. "Mitch, of course, I know that. And I meant the public traffic. Anyway, you know we all wanna settle down and start a family."

"Ookaaayyyyy," Mitch drolled out confused. "But what's my role in it? You know I don't get it."

Phoebe stopped him and just touched his fists, obviously trying to read him. "Oh sorry. You're not the man I thought you were." She quickly stood up. "You'll see I have to hurry to the next one."

Mitch just watched her shocked. "Just for the record: I can't understand you anymore, Phoebe. Why are you so in the hurry?"

The middle sister started to walk away. "You'll find out maybe. Bye Mike." Phoebe was out of nowhere met with her baby sister. "Paige? What are you doing here?" Phoebe grabbed her only and both women went their way.

"It's Mitch," the young man stated but went unheard by the women.

"Paige, what's going on?" Phoebe asked the moment they were out of earshot. "Why are you here, again?"

"We'll need you at home. Chris is infected with a Spider poison and I think, he's slowly turning into one. Yet his anger at his Dad is back. Very long suppressed anger." Paige sighed.

"I take it you worked already on a potion to vanquish the Spider and also an antidote, right?" Phoebe asked to confirm her theory and her little sister nodded. "What is Chris doing to Leo if you maybe know?"

"No sorry, no idea." Suddenly Paige looked up. "Piper's calling. Obviously we're needed at home. You ready? It sounds very urgent!"

Phoebe nodded. "Sure. Let's find an alley to orb back home." Both women walked to the closest one nearby and made their way back to the Manor. If only they knew what they'd find there.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Piper had tried to stop her son but had failed as he wouldn't even listen to her. She was worried to no end, because Leo had been no help. With his eyes he'd begged her to stay quiet and let him do it, no matter what Chris did. The mother had rolled her eyes and had busied herself with the Book where she'd found the recipe for an antidote what she made.

Chris was so furious and, in a way, glad to get his years of neglect out. What confused him though that his father didn't fight back. Silent tears ran over his cheeks as he punched the Elder for his future sins. "You don't know me," he repeated quietly at anytime.

Leo watched his son sadly and heard his mantra with tears in his eyes. He promised himself to listen to his son anytime if he'd ever have problems in the future. And he'd keep his injuries to remind himself of Chris' beating.

Piper then had enough and yelled for her sisters again. Loudly, because her baby reacted as well slowly. It hurt only. "Phoebe, Paige! Now!"

"Coming, coming," came Phoebe's voice into the room even before she and Paige had materialized. "Whoa, is that some anger! Besides, why didn't you call me earlier?"

Paige's eyes, however, were glued on a rather big animal which she knew all too well but the older sisters were busy with Phoebe's blessing for the potion. "Eh … guys, we have a guest, so you should hurry with that!"

Piper and Phoebe followed Paige's look from their spot and the eldest sister agreed immediately at seeing the black spider again. Piper so hated spiders!

The animal turned into its human form and glared at the sisters. "If you kill me, then my little boy turns into a fully one. He'll be lost to you." Her gaze settled onto her original victim. "I can feel your magic and the one of your baby. It's amazing and would feed me for a long time."

"Only over my dead body!" Piper shouted back furiously and was held back by her sisters.

"That can be arranged easily," the woman in black retorted and walked to her slave. "Hi, my boy. I see you already accepted your new powers but help me to catch my victim." She gestured to Piper and played with Chris' chin.

Chris' gaze switched from his father to his mother. Insecure, vulnerable but he shook his head, because Leo had grabbed his head again and focused his gaze only onto him.

Phoebe took the chance and threw their potion to the woman. She was vanquished with a loud shriek and the sisters sighed relieved and their attention went back to the men.

"You don't know me," Chris said now louder and punched his father more and more.

Piper felt her baby kick again and had an epiphany. "Where's the antidote?" Her sisters looked bewildered at her. "Whatever happens to little Chris, will happen to big Chris as well. So if I drink the antidote, Chris will be cured. Either Chris."

Phoebe and Paige only shrugged at these words. "If you say so," the middle sister concluded and handed the vial over.

Piper drank it and surely Chris changed back to his normal self who still punched his Dad. The mother now had enough. "Chris, stop! Please, it's okay. It'll be fine, I promise." She grabbed him and now he listened to her. Piper watched her baby go into another room and orb away.

Meanwhile Phoebe and Paige had helped Leo up who really looked like a punching bag. "Are you okay, Leo?" asked Paige concerned. "You don't look so … well."

The Elder glared at her. "I'll follow Chris. I know where he is, so let me speak with him, please. You don't have to worry about us." Leo was gone in the same way like his son.

Piper spoke to her sisters. "I believe him, yet still I have a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. My poor babies." She was hugged by her sisters lovingly and the three of them remained silent, waiting for Chris and Leo's return.

* * *

_GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

As predicted, Leo found his baby boy sitting on the bridge. Crying and hurt. For once, he didn't know how to comfort him but his fatherly instincts guided him somehow. "Chris? Talk to me. What did I do wrong?" he wanted to know very eagerly.

Chris' teary gaze switched to his father's face which was still bloody. "I'm sorry for beating you. I didn't know what has gotten into me. I'm sorry," the son apologized.

"Hey, that's okay. If I were me, I'd hate myself too from what you told me." Leo patted the place beside him on the top beam. "Come here and talk with me. These last months couldn't have been in vain, could they?"

Chris barely nodded and followed his father's request. Immediately he was taken in a soothing embrace. "Dad, how can you be so calm after what I did to you?"

"Well, maybe I needed it. Or your mother would have blown me up if she'd found out first." His son chuckled and Leo smiled happily. "Anyway, and now tell me what did I do wrong while you grew up."

Chris swallowed hard. "You did nothing. Just nothing. For you only Mom, Wyatt and half of the world counted. Just never me." He hiccuped. "I only had Mom and my big brother. And Grandpa, of course."

"Oh." The father looked shocked. "Why did I act this way?"

Chris pointed to the Heavens. "Business before family. Mom was always so mad at you that you ignored me. Especially when Mom died. There was a lot of hate between us."

"But as you'd found out, I helped you to escape from Wyatt's prison, right?" Again a nod. "So I must have regretted my actions some day and decided to help you in saving Wyatt. I mean, you're my son and I love you."

"I love you too, Dad but that's why it had hurt so much while growing up." Chris looked at his father with trusting eyes. "Can we stay here for a bit longer, Dad? I love the view."

"Sure, buddy. I love it here as well." Leo hugged his baby boy lovingly and kissed him on the head. "But if your mother calls …"

"We'll go immediately. I know my mother's temper, because I have the same," Chris offered sarcastically. Then he snorted.

Leo laughed out loud and embraced his son who soon joined his laughter. Father and son enjoyed their time together on the bridge, a place where both men could relax and find their peace. Until a jingle brought them back to reality. Sighing, father and son orbed home.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

As they rematerialized, Leo and Chris were shocked to find a crying Piper sitting at the table whereas Phoebe and Paige couldn't seem to help her now. What had happened here?

"Mom?" Chris asked afraid and sat down beside her. "Mom, are you okay? What's going on with you?" His mother hugged him only, still crying. "Umph, it's okay, Mom. It's okay."

"I just fear for you and Wyatt," Piper admitted and Leo sat down on her other side. "I'm just afraid of your future if we fail here."

"Piper," Leo began slowly. "I promise we'll do anything to protect our boys. No matter what I'll have to do and you three will do to prevent this. Gideon won't win!"

Piper wiped her tears away. "Are you sure? You're still an Elder."

"I'll find a way," Leo assured her and his son who gave him a slight shy smile. Phoebe and Paige joined them and the five of them just talked. Leo was glad to have his whole family here, well, except missing Wyatt. Still, they'd find a way to save Wyatt and Chris.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Included better to **4 reviews** before I continue next!

Since no one has figured my riddle out yet, well, you sure will see at the end if I'm generous. ;)

Tell me what you think of it!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	19. Crimes, Cleaners & A Tribunal?

So now here we have the "Tribunal" episode and I hope you're going to like it.

**

* * *

Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

**

* * *

**

**19. Crimes, Cleaners & A Tribunal?**

_SOME TIME LATER_

As Paige entered sleepily in the kitchen and went straight to the coffee machine, waking her finally up. Then she watched curiously what her older sister was doing. "Are Leo and Piper not home yet?" she asked.

"No but Dad called saying they're on their way home," Phoebe explained and added something to her potion. "Where's Chris?"

"Attic. Looking for the next possible demon for us to hunt," the youngest sister replied and gestured to the ceiling. "What are you doing, sis? Nothing bad, I hope."

The middle sister had the decency to blush. "Well, I make a potion to spare me eating en masse on a date, you know." All she received was a troubled look. "What? I think I know what I'm doing. As being a witch for so long!"

Paige's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Are you crazy? That's personal gain! Do you want the Cleaners' attention or what? If Piper saw that, you'd be blown to pieces, I can tell ya."

Phoebe sighed. "I know. Why is it wrong for me to look for my future husband with my Wicca powers? Tell me what I should do instead?"

Paige grinned suddenly. "Then I have the best idea ever! We'll go shopping and look onto the streets for men. Best market ever! I'll help you, sis."

Before Phoebe could even protest or say anything, she was tenderly pushed out of the house by her little sister who quickly wrote a note for Piper and Leo. Then they were out and as women, both were easily distracted with shopping and any hot guy who would cross their path.

Meanwhile, back at the Manor, the phone began to ring and was soon getting on Chris' nerves. Walking down the stairs, he fast realized he was alone at home and answered it sighing. "Halliwell here. How can we help?" he joked.

"Chris, is that you?" came Darryl's voice incredulously. "Anyway, are the sisters home?"

"Nope, all out or not home yet," Chris offered, looking around. "But I think Phoebe and Paige have just left recently as there's a note for Mom on the closet. Anyway, why are you calling, Darryl?"

"I see but why I called is that I may be followed by demons in human form. Does that help?" Darryl wanted to know.

Chris remained silent for a moment. "I have an idea. When do you need me and where?"

"Can we meet at the Police Station? Here I'll explain everything to you and then we'll drive there. Besides, I'm sure your sixth sense is better than mine if we remember where you came from."

Chris sighed. "Okay, okay, I get it, Darryl. When shall I be there, because I think I'll prepare some things for just in case, you know."

"Okay. How about ten minutes? Is that enough time for you? And please, come quick and not seen! With orbing and so," Darryl begged over the phone.

"Sure, that's enough. Don't worry, I know some ways to be not seen. Bye Darryl and see you soon!" Chris said smiling and laid the phone back as Darryl had done the same. Quickly he prepared all he needed and then recited a spell to cover his orbs before orbing off.

However, the moment he was gone, Piper and Leo with Wyatt entered the Manor. They were confused at seeing nobody of their family home, though they found Paige's note and read it. Piper had to grin at the thought while Leo had closed his eyes and sensed for his son. Relieved to find him in the city what he told Piper.

The parents could only wait now until Phoebe, Paige or Chris would return. So, Piper and Leo watched how their older son played while the baby kicked his Mommy and made both Piper and Leo smile.

* * *

_POLICE STATION/ CITY_

As Chris entered the office, Darryl looked confused up and at his watch. He hadn't heard anything and so he grabbed the young man and asked, "How did you do that? Anyway, have you prepared all I asked for?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Sure, it's my magic. And yes, I did. So, can we leave?"

Darryl only nodded and led the young man to his car. The moment they were in, the Lieutenant began to speak, "You see I have the feeling to be followed, not only by a colleague but also a thief, I think."

"Why did you call me then?" Chris wanted to know.

"I see a trap and this is one. Call me insane but both of them told me they heard strange noises around them. Like screams, you know."

Chris smiled. "So I was right. We're dealing with Phantasm, noisy demons, believe me. And I think you are also right to believe it's a trap. I just wonder which demon had sent them."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon if we'd battled those … what kind of demon was that again?" Darryl asked smiling. "I know I'm just a mere mortal and know the sisters for six years but this is kinda weird."

"I know." Then the car stopped and both men stepped out. "Oh, nice place. Like in my future, really." Then he closed his eyes sensing. "They are here. Are you ready?"

Darryl nodded. "Wait. What are you going to do, Chris?"

"For once: Just take my hand, so you won't be frozen," Chris explained and held his hand out which Darryl took. "When all is frozen, you'll stay behind and let me deal with them. It's too dangerous for you."

"Okay," Darryl whispered and watched amazed how Chris froze anything around them, except of him. Then the boy threw his potions out and the Phantasm came out, shrieking. Then Chris held out the wands to catch them fully what they did and Chris was just exhausted.

"Right, never remind me to do that again," Chris begged smiling and kneeling down. "Are you alright, Darryl?"

"I think he's just shocked to see us," a voice said and Chris turned to them. Men in white, the Cleaners. "What were you thinking, Chris?"

"Oh, hi Cleaners," Chris said greeting them. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Can't you see this is a trap?"

"You do know that we just monitor about the exposure of magic what you did once again, young man. Now you're going in front of the Tribunal," the Cleaner said calmly.

"Great, just great," Chris replied sarcastically. "But can at least Darryl say my family where I am? My Mom is always so worried, you know."

"Sure," the Cleaners agreed and waved at the shocked Lieutenant who immediately ran away. "You'll come with us now, Chris. The Tribunal is now your judge and we'll see what follows."

"Go ahead," Chris said only as the Cleaners took him. He let it happen, because he knew what would come and he was at fault. At least, his family was safe. For now.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

Meanwhile, the eldest sister and her husband had been joined by Phoebe and Paige again who had told them all about what they had done over the day. The middle sister especially about the men they'd seen. Piper could see how excited her younger sister was.

Leo, however, was worried about Chris. He could see that Wyatt felt the same. "Piper, I can't sense Chris anymore. I don't know what's wrong," he offered afraid.

"What?" the mother demanded, afraid as well. "Where is he, what's going on? Leo, sense him!" As the doorbell rang, she shouted at her sisters. "Phoebe, Paige! Go and find out who's there!"

The tone in their sister's voice made the younger sisters jump up and quickly open the door. Stunned they looked at each other. "Darryl? Why are you here?" Phoebe asked bewildered.

"The Cleaners took Chris and from what I could understand, they said he was going in front of a Tribunal," Darryl explained out of breath. "Can I come in, please?"

"Sure," Paige agreed and both women opened the door more to let their friend in. "Piper and Leo will be furious if they find this out. I mean they're worried already."

"Hey Leo, Piper," Darryl greeted the parents and ruffled Wyatt's hair with a sad smile. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but the Cleaners have Chris and they'll bring him to the Tribunal. Does that ring any bell?"

"Oh my God!" Leo said standing up and angry. "Tell me as quick as you can what has happened, because we'll have to hurry then. Chris is in trouble. More trouble than you can imagine."

Darryl did as told and quickly recapped what had happened in the city. The three Charmed Ones and Leo listened intensely to the story. In a way it was good that the Charmed Ones weren't involved but all feared for Chris. At least, Darryl didn't ask about what they had done in that time.

"Leo, what is the Tribunal?" Phoebe asked curiously. "Why did we never hear of it before? I mean you're an Elder."

"Yeah, I know. Though you can know that the Cleaners rapport directly to the Tribunal who consists of two Elders and Demons. They monitor all magic," Leo explained.

Sudden orbs distracted the whole family and their friend. All looked up to see another Elder standing in their midst. "Leo, Charmed Ones, you are demanded to follow me to the Tribunal. You are needed there, because your son is causing havoc there."

"Odin," Leo spoke for all of them. "Whatever Chris is doing, he must have his reason to act this way."

"If you say so," Odin only said. "But I was sent by the Elders, so it's better you do as asked. The Tribunal doesn't like to wait." He saluted a bit. "See you soon." He orbed away.

Darryl looked at his friends, knowing what would come now. "I take it you'll say it's better that I'll leave now before I might end up in the middle too." He looked at the little blond. "Should I take Wyatt for you?"

"No, thanks. I'm sure Wyatt wants to be with his brother now. They haven't seen each other for some time, you know," Piper said thankfully. "You are right, though. Thanks for everything."

"Good luck," Darryl wished them at least. He left the house with an uneasy feeling but hoped still for the best. For anyone, especially Chris.

Leo linked hands with Piper and told his sister-in-law, "Paige, follow my lead in orbing. You'll need it." The youngest sister nodded and linked hands with Phoebe. The four of them, with Wyatt, orbed out, leaving the Manor empty.

* * *

_ANYWHERE/NOWHERE – THE TRIBUNAL_

As the family orbed in, they were greeted with yelling. Irritated all looked at the sources who were arguing heatedly and to their surprise, it was Chris and one of four floating heads. Wyatt immediately orbed to his brother, hoping to calm him down what worked. Then the three sisters and Leo saw in the center stand Gideon, looking angry and furious.

"What's going on?" Piper whispered to Leo. "With whom is Chris obviously arguing about Gideon?"

Leo answered back in the same tone, "He's arguing with the Elder members of the Tribunal. There are two Elders and two Demons in there but what's with Gideon, no idea." The Elder shrugged and watched curiously at his son and old mentor.

Phoebe and Paige watched fascinated at this place but remained silent – for the time being. All hoped Chris would get free from this little encounter.

Chris protested loudly and spoke, "I just don't want Gideon as my lawyer!" He stroked over Wyatt's hair and smiled at his brother and family. "I refuse to accept him, clear?"

"Chris Halliwell, why do you refuse if you don't mind our question?" Aramis wanted to know. "Gideon has got a lot of experience in that field. Why don't you trust him?"

Adair, Crill and Thrask nodded to agree. In a way, they knew what was going on in the magical world but they'd find out how the future man defended himself. Obviously he'd heard of them already.

Chris smirked suddenly. "Why don't we put Gideon on the Circle of Truth and see what he's planned for Wyatt and possibly me in the near future? I know for sure he fears us. We're too powerful for him."

Gideon cut in afraid. "I really need to go back to Magic School! The school doesn't work without me, you know."

"Why all of a sudden?" Adair asked with a raised eyebrow. The four heads exchanged some looks but then. "Okay, you can go, Gideon but be aware that we monitor you still."

Gideon bowed his head slightly and orbed away, not so happy about this threat. He had to be even more careful if the Tribunal was onto him now as well. Gideon definitely needed more help.

As this was over, Chris' opposite flamed in. It revealed a known demon for the Halliwells: Barbas. "Oh. I'm not too early, am I?" the demon smirked. "Anyway, who is this young man? I'd expected the Charmed Ones to be judged since I knew them longer and not some mere stranger."

His outburst was ignored, because the Tribunal turned his attention back to Barbas' opposite. "So, young friend, who do you want as your lawyer? Barbas will argue for the opposite site."

"I take it to get free out of hell, right?" Chris asked sarcastically, knowing full how his opposite ticked. But he would never let Barbas taste his fears, never, that he vowed.

Barbas snorted with rage at this sentence. It was as if the boy knew him too well or long enough. "We'll see if you're right, boy," the demon teased and sat down. "We'll see, we'll see."

"Anyway, back to the question: I want Cole Turner as my lawyer if you don't mind," Chris offered very seriously. "I know that he's stuck in the void right now but it'd be only for this case."

In their corner, the Charmed Ones and Leo talked heatedly among each other after this revelation. In a way, especially Phoebe, was against this idea but the others outvoted her quickly. They were mere spectators here and should remain quiet. This was Chris' fight.

"Your wish is granted," Aramis offered and nodded barely, to let Cole Turner appear. "Mr Turner, you are here to help Mr Halliwell who has exposed magic to the public. You'll defend him."

Cole looked, for a moment, shocked around, then at his 'new' client and the boy's family. At the end, he also turned to their opposite … and agreed. "I'll do as asked. I realize that I'm only here to defend Mr Halliwell."

"Could we start, please?" Barbas cut in impatiently. "You know that time's money. Anyway, so young Chris has exposed magic. Haven't you learned from the Charmed Ones so far?"

Chris smirked and let Cole know he took over. "I do have, Barbas. You see, in the future it doesn't matter anymore if magic exists or not and Darryl and I were in an area where no one would have seen us. I'd made sure of it since I can sense anyone."

"Oh. And let me guess. You know of that because you're from the future," Barbas said rather casually and saw satisfied how Chris paled. "So I take it the future doesn't look so well in your time."

Chris sat down, so Cole spoke now. "It doesn't matter if he's from the future. What matters only is the question if he's exposed magic now." He turned to the Tribunal. "Would it be allowed to call Lieutenant Morris here? He's our main witness in that case."

"I'm against it," Barbas immediately protested loudly. "The Lieutenant is only a mortal who shouldn't get more involved as he already is! Our world is simple: Black and white, good and evil."

Cole, however, smiled now. "Why do you insist so much on leaving Darryl out of this trial? What are you hiding, Barbas?"

"I don't have to answer you, halfbreed," Barbas spat out and hit the table hard.

Chris watched this exchange curiously but his gaze was on Barbas. Then it clicked. "Of course. Why did I forget this fact?" He felt at himself for the wands where he'd captured the Phantasm in. "Here I captured two Phantasm who had wanted to trap Darryl but I stepped in. We were both right. It was a trap."

"Are you saying I'm at fault here?" Barbas asked and turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything wrong."

Cole and Chris smirked at each other while Wyatt clapped his hands happily together. Cole spoke for his client, "I take it you just admitted that you're guilty, Barbas. You sent the Phantasm out to maybe trap the Charmed Ones but your plan failed as Chris came instead of the three witches. Admit only you've lost."

The Demon of Fear sighed. "Okay, fine. It's true but what'd you expect? I'm a demon."

"See, he's guilty and now punish him," Cole begged but his wish fell on deaf ears. "Hello? Isn't that your work here?"

Barbas continued, "Anyway, I still think the Charmed Ones and their future offspring could cause us many problems not even now but also in the future. Little Chris is a proof for that fact."

"Well, dear Barbas," Cole countered heatedly. "It's not that the Charmed Ones we are judging, it's Chris. So your tactic won't work here. Anything what could have happened had been prevented, so back off."

"I see you still love her, Cole Turner."

"My love for Phoebe doesn't matter here. Leave the Halliwells alone for God's sake, you're their lifetime nuisance!"

"STOP!" Crill shouted annoyed. "You're worse than children! Mr Turner, I think your work is done here, so you can go back to your void."

Cole looked shocked around and felt a calming hand on his. The demon smiled. "I don't think that this case is already closed! You don't want to punish Barbas, do you? What is going-"

Thrask waved his hand only and Cole Turner vanished mid-sentence. All Halliwells looked irritated at the demon. "It's better for all of you," the demon assured for the family. "Anyway, what are we doing is not your concern. We don't have to answer you."

Chris shrugged. "So that means I'm free now, right?" The four heads of the Tribunal nodded. "Then it's okay if we as a family go home now?" Again a nod. "Fine. We'll discuss the rest at home." He orbed his brother and gave his family a signal to follow him.

The two Elders and Demons of the Tribunal looked at each other. They didn't know how to react as they mostly saw each other when something was wrong.

"Well, that was interesting," Adair said at his two demonic colleagues. "Yet Aramis and I need to leave now. We'll need to look after Gideon and his actions toward the Halliwells." The Elders left the room.

"Eh…guys," Barbas put in and made the other two demons look at him. "What's with this Chris? Is he related to the Halliwells and where is he from?"

Crill looked at the Demon of Fear. "Chris is from the future and here to save Wyatt, his brother, from turning evil. He's the baby Piper's pregnant with at the moment." Thrask nugded him. "Okay, we're going. Besides, there's an invisible guest here." The two Demons left.

Barbas looked around nervously. "Okay, who's there? I'm not happy but I can feel fear. What are you afraid of, … Elder?"

Gideon revealed himself. "Good guess, demon. I'd ask you for meeting me with a companion in the underworld in two days if you are eager to taste the fears of Chris Halliwell."

"Sure, you're making me curious though. What's your plan, man?"

"In time, my friend. In time." The Elder returned to where he came from. He seemed satisfied with this goal and the more joined the group, the better would they achieve their goal.

Barbas walked, or better danced, around like a little child at his victory. "Yes, I'm back. What a wonderful idea I had, to use the useless Phantasm to get me free." He smirked. "And now let's find out what's changed in the underworld meanwhile." He flamed out.

The Tribunal room was now empty and silence ruled.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

As the family rematerialized, all sat down relieved. Piper took a seat immediately next to her sons and fussed over her baby. However, the baby inside her kicked and kicked and only Wyatt's hand seemed to calm him down.

"Mom, would you stop! I'm fine," Chris protested after some time. "I always know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, I saw that," Piper retorted back sarcastically. "What were you thinking by using your magic in public? Didn't I teach you anything while growing up?"

Chris rolled his eyes. That was so his mother. She'd never change. "Yes, you did. And the area was empty, I sensed it before. I trusted Darryl's and mine judgment."

"But what about Barbas and his role in this 'play' if you wanna call it that way?" Phoebe asked curiously. She still couldn't believe that Cole had briefly returned, to defend her nephew. The middle sister snorted.

Leo put wisely in. "I think Barbas had made a deal with the demonic members of the Tribunal and he'd used the Phantasm to create a case for them. Maybe for the Charmed Ones originally."

"Good point, Dad," Chris agreed nodding. "And I think you're right. Yet as I stepped in, Barbas was certainly confused. Anyway, we should be more concerned now that he's back."

"True," Paige said. "But why did you want Cole as your lawyer?" All looked at her. "What? I'm curious but we understand why you refused Gideon, honey."

"Fine. I just wanted an expert and Cole was the only one I know of. Gideon wouldn't be the one and besides, I didn't want that any of you has lost their powers. We need you 'complete'," Chris quoted and all his family had to agree.

Wyatt was falling asleep in Chris' lap and Chris was also yawning. The boy was exhausted after this battle. Piper saw this and smiled and guided her boys to the nursery where she put her eldest into his crib and led her youngest to the couch close by. The mother kissed her boys on their heads before walking back to the family.

"Hey," Leo greeted his wife, kissing her. "Are they sleeping? Are you okay, Piper?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much," the woman stated annoyed but then became serious. "I think Chris is right with Barbas. If he gets Chris and tastes his fear, I'll fear for the worst. After everything he'd been through." She sobbed quietly.

"Shsh, that won't happen," Leo promised, kissing her again. "If he should, we'll vanquish him. For good. Promise."

The younger sisters did the same and supported their older sister with rubbing her back and speaking soothing words to her. Paige and Phoebe knew what would come if Barbas would get Chris but who could help them then?

Leo looked at all sisters and could see how tired they were too. "We should go sleeping," he suggested. "Tomorrow is another day."

Phoebe and Paige said good night to their sister and brother-in-law and fell nearly onto their beds. The parents checked on their children once more before going to bed as well. Piper and Leo held each other closely, hoping for the best – for their sons and all of them.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD MEETING – TWO DAYS LATER_

Barbas flamed into a weird cave and met the Elder, Gideon, again. Next to him stood another demon who he should know somehow. "Hello, here I am. What I'm needed for?"

Gideon gestured to his companion. "This is Zankou, from the future and he knows a lot about young Chris. We agreed to let you taste his fears."

"You should know," Zankou put in. "Chris had been the only one who'd seen his mother's death. Leo and Wyatt had come in later and I'm sure Wyatt had tortured his little brother once in the future. So you'd find a lot of fears in the boy."

Barbas raised an eyebrow. "Really? In the future one brother fights against the other?" Zankou nodded. "Wow. That's a new side of the Halliwells and especially of the Twice-Blessed, the most powerful being on Earth. Means that power corrupts totally."

"Absolutely," Zankou agreed. "I've secured my past self well and now I work against my original plan. But more later. If you survive."

"What do you mean?" the Demon of Fear requested.

"I know my Master," came the simple answer.

"Alright, you two," Gideon cut in and laid his hands on both men's shoulder. "We've established our wishes for the Halliwells but, in general, I want to get rid of Wyatt and maybe Chris too. If need be, I could rely on you, right?"

Barbas and Zankou looked at each other and then nodded. This odd trio was not only weird for the underworld but also in the magical world. If they knew of it. Yet all of it was done secretly and whatever they had planned, it certainly wasn't anything good.

_**TBC ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Included better to **3 reviews** before I continue next!

You have one more chapter to solve my riddle of chapter 14! Otherwise I just ask. :P

Tell me what you think of it!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	20. World In Change

So now here we have a completely new episode and I hope you're going to like it.

A/N: **Bold** is Barbas's fear vision to ... ? ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

* * *

**20. World In Change**

_MANOR, ATTIC_

"Chris, you can't go! This is insane. Anyone is after you," Piper argued with her youngest son. His baby self seemed to agree with her, along with her husband. "Chris, please. You can't."

"Mom, if Zankou and Gideon had spoken with Barbas now too, I'll see a lot of trouble ahead. I'll need to contact Phinks who knows all rumors in the underworld," Chris pointed out. He knew how to work on his mother but he needed to do this.

"Chris," Leo cut in. "We do understand what's at stake here but if you go and Barbas gets you, what will happen to you? Your fears for the future are still there and we both can see how this troubles you."

"Dad, you can't forbid me to go! I'm a grown man and have been on my own since I was 14. And you, Daddy dearest, haven't been a part of it!"

Leo looked down ashamed. "I know," he whispered but then again. "I thought we'd talked about this and all was cleared? What's wrong with you, son?"

"There isn't anything wrong with me, Dad!" Chris yelled at the Elder. "I'm trying to save your precious son, the Twice-Blessed!"

"Chris, please listen to reason," Piper broke in crying. "Don't do this! It's way too dangerous for you down there. If those three are together, I'm worried about you, peanut!" She cried now openly.

The son was about to obey but refused. "No, I made up my mind and I'm going! End of discussion!" He orbed out, leaving two shocked parents behind.

Piper clung to Leo for dear life and cried. "God, what if something happens to him? I wouldn't know what to do if it does." She looked up at her husband. "Leo, what do we do?"

Leo kissed his wife on her head. "At first, call your sisters back. We're going to need their help, that's for sure. And Wyatt!" An orb came and formed into their eldest. "Oh, you heard me." He kissed his boy. "Are you okay, Piper?"

"I will be." Piper wiped her tears away. "When Chris is back. How long do we wait?"

"A day to three. A week to the latest," Leo promised. "He needs to calm down himself and let some steam off."

Piper accepted nodding. Reluctantly she walked out of the attic to call her sisters for help. Piper knew it was hard to let go but she had to. Her baby was a grown man and had taken after her in so many ways. If need be, she'd summon Prue again for help or any other person.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD – MINUTES LATER_

Chris had found Phinks rather quickly and now had the demon in a vice like grip. "Tell me, Phinks," Chris threatened furiously. "What's going on here? Any new rumors?"

Phinks quickly shook his head. "No, you've heard wrong. There isn't anything anew. The information you have is totally wrong. Sorry."

"You're lying! There has to be something and I know you're a good spy," the whitelighter said angrily, grabbing the demon harshly. "Spill, because you're a good friend of Barbas!"

"Me? That's wrong," Phinks countered, shaking his head again. "I work for neither side. Only for me … and you, maybe. So, you're wrong."

"So, you're saying you only work for yourself? Ha, that's a laugh. Phinks, you're a good minion for anyone. Share your knowledge with me!" Chris' temper rose and his powers reacted to that.

"Careful, Chrissie," came a familiar voice suddenly to them. "You don't want to kill your little friend, do you? He could be useful for you still. In the future."

A bit shocked the young whitelighter turned around and let his target go. "Zankou?" he requested incredulously. "What are you doing here? Not plotting with Gideon now?"

"Who says it's me," came the voice again. Unnoticed, Phinks had been replaced by Barbas. "I take it you don't know me so well, boy, do you? You feel so new and fresh."

Chris' eyes widened in fear as the realization who he was talking to came. He tried to orb away but couldn't. He was paralyzed before being knocked out. Hard. The young man was unconscious.

Barbas smiled. He'd gotten the young Halliwell alone and would frighten the boy to no end. The Demon of Fear could already read many fears and would test them all out. Quickly Barbas shimmered with the boy away, leaving an empty cave behind. There were no traces to find.

* * *

_MANOR, ONE WEEK LATER_

Piper paced around the attic nervously. She was worried about Chris, because they couldn't find him anywhere. Leo had been in the underworld already, to question and threaten demons but they'd been afraid of something. Now the Elder was 'Up There' to ask his colleagues for help. Wyatt's quietly whimper was not helping either.

"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe asked concerned and looked at her older sister. "Where's Leo, by the way?"

The worried mother indicated to the ceiling. "I don't know why he hasn't come back yet." She looked at her younger sisters. "Any success on your side yet?"

The middle sister shook her head and so did Paige. "We can't find him. Wherever he is, there must be charms around. We'll need definitely help!"

Piper had taken a seat meanwhile and was going over her large belly smiling sadly. Looking at the playpen and her still whining eldest son, however, the mother was given an idea and quickly began to write.

Phoebe looked at Paige for help but the youngest woman could only shrug. "Piper, what are you writing down? A spell?" No answer. "Piper?"

Unnoticed by the women, Leo orbed in. "They don't know anything! Though they confirm our suspicions about Gideon but he's even hiding from them. No one can't find him. Neither the Elders nor the demons I've asked." He looked around and stopped at his wife. "Piper, what's going on?"

"I'll call onto help to find our baby boy. If anything else has failed, I'll let magic work its way," the eldest sister said somehow happily, waving her finished spell at them.

"Piper, that's crazy," Phoebe argued. "You know how our spells have a tendency to backfire. Especially yours." Her sister gave her a look. "Okay, not all of them but the most."

Piper stood up angrily, hands on her hips. "This is Chris we're talking about. The boy who's here to save his family! Us!"

Leo quickly embraced his wife. "Piper, calm down! It's not good for the baby. Either version." He gave his sisters-in-law a look which they read right. Then he turned back to his wife. "Piper, what's your plan?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'll let magic help us. However it works. We'll need help! That's clear."

The two sisters and Leo looked at each other before nodding. They knew when they had lost, because if Piper had set up her mind, there was no way changing it. All sighed.

"See." Piper chuckled triumphantly. "And now back to my spell. However it works." She cleared her throat and recited her spell:

_My baby is gone and lost_

_Help this mother without cost. _

_Bring his best friend to the past_

_To save my baby at least. _

All four looked around nervously for any reaction. There was nothing … until a white light formed, making Piper smile.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN THE FUTURE_

In 2026, for some time Wyatt was working on some stats. The elder son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt looked different than the last time we'd seen him. His long blond hair was tied to a plait and his blue eyes were softer than before. But then he shivered out of nowhere.

"Wyatt?" Leo asked perplexed. "What's wrong? What are you feeling?"

The young man turned to his Dad. "I don't know." He embraced himself. "I just don't know." He shivered again and then looked his Dad straight in the eyes. "What if it's Chris?"

Leo's concern grew and the father knew how strong his sons' bond was. "I think you're right. You two have a strong bond and it may work also across time."

Wyatt barely nodded and shivered time and again. Then he felt the familiar sensation of being summoned. Weird enough that it was his Mom. "Dad? Mom's calling me. What do I do?"

Leo could, indeed, see white lights engulfing his son. He gasped. "You are right. It's Piper's magic but whatever you're needed for, it must be important, so remain calm when you arrive."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Very funny," the son said sarcastically but then. "You not coming?"

Leo shook his head smiling sadly. "No, I trust you with this. You love your brother, no matter what. I trust you."

"Thanks Dad," said the boy who had then vanished from view.

Leo smiled only but feared for the worst. He was a father after all.

_

* * *

BACK IN THE PAST_

As Wyatt reformed, he was shocked to see his Mom again. Though earlier he'd seen her but now? He had changed and so had they. Meanwhile his Mom was pregnant again and Leo, Phoebe and Paige just looked exhausted. After some time he found his voice again, "Why did you summon me?"

Piper smiled sadly at her eldest boy. "We've lost your baby brother. That means we can't find him since one week." She started to sob quietly. "I called for your help or Chris' best friend. You."

Wyatt paled at those words and turned to his aunts. "Any success yet with scrying or summoning?" His aunts shook their heads. "Damn. Tell me what has happened recently. In every detail."

"Language!" Piper scolded but looked at her husband who rubbed his temples. "Leo, what's wrong? You feel anything?"

"I don't know," the Elder admitted. "It can't be the Elders. I just come from them but who'd be calling me? It's definitely not Gideon."

"Could anyone tell me where my brother is?" the Twice-Blessed yelled suddenly, startling anyone.

"Well," Phoebe began nervously. "Lately Barbas has returned and we know that Chris wanted to contact someone in the underworld. After some hours Leo lost him on his radar."

"Wait," Wyatt cut in. "The Demon of Fear is back?" All nodded. Instantly Wyatt paled even more. "If he has him, fear for the worst! His powers can go out of control or he's lost in himself. Chris has many fears."

"We know," Paige said and looked at her older nephew. "You look different. Has Chris already changed anything in the future?"

"Let's say it's in progress." Wyatt shivered again and looked at his younger self who whined still. Meaning he felt the same. "What's with Zankou, by the way?"

"We think he's working with Gideon and both could be the ones who want to turn you. Or he helps him as Zankou knows you well enough," Leo explained.

"I see." There was a pause. "I should go now. Chris is more important." He started to orb away but said to his Dad, "I think you've been called by Chris this entire time. On instinct." His leaving orbs still offered, "He needs you, Dad."

Leo looked shocked after his son. Looking straight at the man's younger self, the father concentrated on his headache and could, indeed, hear his younger son's voice. "He's right," he announced all of a sudden. "I can hear Chris."

"Can you sense him now?" Piper asked afraid. This was all too much for her. Her baby was in great danger and if Barbas really had him, he'd pay. At any cost.

"No," Leo admitted. "But I believe our sons share a strong bond. So Wyatt has more and greater chances to find him." He kissed his wife on the head. "They are brothers. For now you should focus on little Wyatt, because he needs his Mommy too."

Piper nodded and did as told. Grabbing her older baby, the mother walked out of the attic and into her bedroom. Lying down, with Wyatt beside her, the eldest sister hoped for the best.

Leo and the other two sisters stayed in the attic, sitting down or pacing around. All three were damned to sit or remain at the side. A feeling they didn't like.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD, A BIT LATER_

A loud scream echoed through the long caves. The demon couldn't breath suddenly and looked at his attacker afraid. "Really, I don't know anything," the demon blurred out, choking. "You have the wrong demon!"

"Not the answer I wanted!" Wyatt Matthew Halliwell threatened, not happy about this turn of events. "You'll tell me what you know or I may kill you … not. Your choice."

"Well, there might be something," the demon began nervously but his attacker seemed to have problems to concentrate. "You know Barbas and future Zankou met, along with an Elder. But that's just rumor!"

"Right. And?" Wyatt shook his head, to clear it. He felt … off and that only meant he had to hurry. "What else!" he yelled at the demon.

The demon sweated afraid. "Phinks told me that Barbas had tricked the Charmed Ones' whitelighter with his fears. What he's done in between, no one knows. Hehe but I think you do."

Wyatt had enough then and with a flick of his wrist the demon was vanquished. "Sorry," he said to the pile of ash. "Not helpful for me." The elder son took a deep breath and focused now on their bond.

As he'd found it, Wyatt immediately orbed to the cave where he'd sensed his baby brother. Yet the moment he orbed in, his orbs were hit with a bat. Falling out of his orbs, Wyatt looked irritated up but just received another blow. The older boy fell unconscious to the floor.

Barbas smiled over his victims. The younger boy was already lost in his fears but now it was time to play on Zankou's Master. It was going to be fun.

**When Wyatt came around, he groaned and looked confused around. Soft cries could be heard in the distance and Wyatt had a sense of déjà vu as he walked toward the cries. **

**"Chris, are you there? Can you hear me?" he asked softly and swallowed hard, walking further into the dark. "Chris?" **

**"Wyatt?" came a childish voice from the distance. "I'm afraid. So much. Mom's gone and I feel so alone." **

**"You're not alone. You have me and Dad." Wyatt swallowed hard. "And I'm sorry about Bianca. Really sorry. I didn't mean to." **

**There was silence. Long and unmerciful. "If I believe you, what will you do to me?" **

**"Nothing. I swear." Again Wyatt swallowed hard. "Only to bring you home. Mom and Dad are worried." Then he could finally see his little brother. "Chris!" **

**"Wy?" Like he did as a child, Chris hugged his big brother for dear life. "Don't leave me, please." **

**"Never," Wyatt promised, kissing his brother's head. "And now follow me out of here. We all need you in one piece." **

**Chris smiled shyly and followed Wyatt's lead out of their fears. **

When Wyatt was back in the living world, he noticed his brother was still lying there but breathing and back to normal. Then he heard clapping hands. "What the …?" he started shocked.

"Wow, you're really good. Zankou was right," Barbas replied smirking. "By the way, how are you two related to each other?"

"Not your damn business!" Wyatt said angrily, standing up and sending the demon with his telekinesis to the wall harshly by surprise. Wyatt smirked now. "I take it you didn't expect this, Barbas."

"Obviously," Barbas admitted while dusting himself off the debris. "I see you two share the same power. How come?" Unnoticed, hopefully, a darklighter appeared, ready to strike if wanted.

"Again not your business!" the Twice-Blessed threatened and stepped toward the demon. "Do anything stupid and you'll be dust yourself!"

Barbas paced around the young man. "Fine, do as you like but still your best friend will be lost to you. No matter what you do to me." He whispered into Wyatt's ear. "You know that fear never dies."

"What do you mean that Chris will be lost to me?" Wyatt asked confused and waited for Barbas' answer eagerly. "Tell me!"

"Ask your family." With a casual gesture, Barbas let the darklighter attack the still lying younger boy. An arrow flew through the air but Wyatt was too slow to react. "See, now you'll have to decide. Save him or kill me."

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled afraid but his fury grew. Blinded by anger, he let his fury loose and blasted the demon with energy. Along with darklighter. Crying he ran to his little brother, trying to heal him. "Chris, can you hear me? Answer me, please."

For a long time there was no reaction before the younger boy barely opened his eyes. "Wy? I feel so cold and tired. So cold."

Wyatt pulled his younger brother into his arms, kissing him on his head. Crying. "I'll orb us home so that Dad can heal you. You'll need to rest then." Silence. "Chris?"

Again silence and Wyatt immediately orbed home, fearing for the worst and in need of answers. Wyatt hoped his brother would survive.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

The three sisters and Leo waited anxiously for their sons and nephews to return back home. Piper's hand moved over her belly time and again while Leo closed his eyes as well. Phoebe and Paige just felt helpless. As orbs flittered through the ceiling, all immediately stood up and … gasped.

"Wyatt, what happened?" Piper asked concerned and was about to pull the arrow out but was stopped by a hand. "What?" She looked up. "Leo?"

"You're pregnant," the father only said and knelt down beside her, ready to heal. "Phoebe, would you? You're the only one now."

The middle sister swallowed hard and did as told. "Chris, you'll be fine," she said sadly. "And it'll only hurt a bit, I promise." Phoebe took a swing and pulled the arrow out. "Chris?"

Wyatt cried silently and started to heal, along with their father, as soon as the arrow out. "C'mon, Chris, don't you dare to leave me alone! I just can't. I've lost too many people already. Please Chris."

For ten long minutes nothing happened. Only the constant healing glow was there and the younger Charmed Ones had walked over to support their older sister who could only cry. Leo and Wyatt shared a look but said nothing.

Another orb formed beside the older Wyatt. "Iss," the childish voice said and added his healing power to the already bright glow. "Iss!"

Coughing … and moaning. Green eyes opened up sluggishly. "Wow, I must be dreaming if my whole family is around me," came Chris' quietly voice and the boy could only stare at his big brother. Older version.

"Iss," came little Wyatt's voice now who wanted to hug his best friend and brother.

Piper hugged her baby only whispered into his ear, "Just don't scare me like that again! I don't want to lose you so young." She hiccuped. "Just like your Aunt Prue."

Chris touched his mother softly and shared a brief look with his father. Which didn't go unnoticed by Wyatt. "Mom, I promise. I'll be careful. Always." He chuckled slightly. "Besides, which child doesn't scare their parents once in a while."

Leo just ruffled his son's hair smiling and his aunts hugged him briefly before leaving the attic. Phoebe and Paige had decided to prepare the meal which had earned them raised eyebrows. Except Wyatt, maybe.

Speaking of him, blue eyes searched for the green ones of his brother, silently reading him. But then again, "If you don't mind, Chris and I need to talk alone. Somewhere. In private. You know any places?"

"The Bridge?" Chris suggested smirking but knew the answer already.

"No, you two can stay here," Piper countered, standing up – with the help of Leo who had taken little Wyatt . "You know I can't let your aunts ruin my kitchen. No matter how much they want to help me."

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other, knowing this to be true. Fascinated the brothers watched how their parents with baby Wyatt left the room before they stared at each other.

* * *

_BROTHER TO BROTHER _

"Mom's right, you know," Wyatt started and moved closer to his little brother. "You scared me to death too. I don't want to lose you."

Chris was amazed at those words. They seemed to be honest. "How did you come here? What's going on? You seem different. In a good way."

Wyatt smiled, despite the situation. "Well, Mom summoned me, because you were lost for one week. As for the rest: I think your being here is taking effect onto the future." Now he looked directly into his brother's eyes. "What are you and Dad hiding? I know you do."

Chris looked away. "There's no need to burden you with that. You should be back in our time when the change comes. There are just things you don't need to know."

Wyatt grabbed Chris' face between his palms. "You are my little brother and I care about you but for once: I'll listen to you." He let go. "Does Mom know about her death? And some other future things?"

Chris smiled but searched for the nearness of his big brother who let him do it. "Mom does, along with Great-Grams, Dad and Grandpa. But the other things remained with me. If one knew, I'd know. Don't worry so much."

Wyatt poked his little brother playfully into the arm. "Hey, what did I just say? Anyway, you hungry now? You were gone for a week!"

Chris rolled his eyes but one question bothered him still. "How long are you staying? Not that I like you here but you know my reasons for you to leave."

"I know. I'll leave tomorrow if you want to. Mom's spell brought me here, so maybe she has to write one more to send me back." Wyatt twinkled his eyes.

Chris chuckled softly and made himself more comfortable in Wyatt's lap. "Might be true but I don't want you to go. You are the brother I'm looking for and I don't want that dream to end." His words were becoming quieter with time and in the end he fell asleep.

Wyatt smiled at the sight and brought his baby brother to the couch, stroking through the boy's hair and kissing him. "I love you, Chris and the way I feel now I want you to succeed. You will always be my best friend." Walking away, he saved this image for good in his mind. "I'm going to save you something from Mom's meal."

* * *

_KITCHEN_

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, the Charmed Ones and Leo's gaze went to the entrance where Wyatt stood dreaming. "Where's Chris?" Piper wanted to know, not seeing her baby and asking herself what her older son was thinking. "Wyatt, you need anything?"

"Well," the son started. "Chris is sleeping upstairs." Immediately little Wyatt orbed to his brother, to protect him. "Anyway, what I may need is a spell from you again, Mom. To return to my time."

"Okay," the mother drawled out. "You hungry?" He nodded. "Take a seat and eat. I'll save the rest for Chris." She looked at her older baby. "Between you two is all cleared, isn't it? I need some good news. And you three sit down and eat as well."

The younger sisters and their brother-in-law shared a look but did as told. The three of them tried not to stare at the Twice-Blessed but he did notice and said nothing. Piper was writing her spell and just watched them from aside.

"Okay, enough," Wyatt said suddenly. "Is there anything in my face or why are you staring at me? I'd like to eat on my own, thank you very much."

Phoebe whispered something into Paige's ear, making the younger woman giggle and Piper and Leo raise an eyebrow. "It's nothing bad, really," the middle sister said relaxing. "It's just that they both seem sarcastic."

"That's a fact," came another sleepily voice in. Chris was yawning and so did little Wyatt in his one arm. "Why didn't anyone invite me?"

"You were sleeping so nice and I wouldn't disturb you, because you'd needed it," Wyatt explained calmly. "And now sit and eat before I might return back to our time."

Chris just nodded and took his usual place next to Wyatt and began to eat his Mom's meal. He relished in it since it had been so long since he'd eaten his Mom's selfmade meals. The younger man just smiled happily at everyone while his little big brother shared the meal with his brother. Just look at their clothes.

"Okay, my spell is ready," Piper announced proudly. "We can go to the attic again and send Wyatt home."

"Piper, you should eat first. The baby needs his food," Leo demanded firmly and his youngest son blushed. "That's a medical order!" His wife sulked but obeyed and sat down eating.

Half an hour later, the family was finally ready to go upstairs again. The moment they entered the attic, Wyatt began to say goodbye to his loved ones. Hard was it especially when it came to his Mom.

"Mom, I love you so much," Wyatt said, hugging her long and lovingly. Over her shoulder he looked at his baby brother. "If I could, I'd have prevented a lot, you know."

"It's okay, baby," Piper said in the same tone. "Now that everything changes, in the end all will be fine. For both of you." She kissed him on the cheek. "And now say goodbye to your little brother."

Wyatt kissed her nose and walked over to his baby brother. Looking at him, he just hugged him then tightly and whispered into Chris' ear, "I know you will succeed. I'm proud of you and so is Dad." He touched the boy's cheek. "I just don't want to lose you too."

"I'll be careful, Wy." Chris hugged his older brother just as tightly. "And now go home and say hi to Dad from me. I love you, Wy."

"Love you too, Chrissie." Wyatt swallowed hard and turned then to their mother. "Mom, I'm ready."

Piper nodded and grabbed Chris' hand, to give him hope and saw that Leo did the same on Chris' other side. Smiling, she cleared her throat and recited her spell,

_He has been in the past_

_Now he's done his task. _

_Send Wyatt back to the place_

_From whence he came._

Everyone watched as Wyatt vanished in white lights, waving goodbye at his family. Before he was gone for good, the brothers' gazes found each other again and locked once more. All they wanted to say was said in that one gaze. Then Wyatt was gone.

Chris was ready to cry but couldn't let go since he was in his parents' hold. Yet his little big brother knew him well enough and orbed to him, hugging him around his neck. Chris let go and both boys landed on the couch.

"Shsh, Chris. It's okay, everything will be fine. I promise," Leo assured and rubbed his son's back. The boy leaned onto him and the father spoke soothing words. "It's going to be okay. We'll be there."

Piper sent her younger sisters quietly away what they did with a heavy heart, especially Phoebe. But she and Paige knew that the parents would have more luck in calming Chris who had now lost his last link to his future. All hope laid now in changing the future for good.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

Included better to **4 reviews** before I continue next!

And here's my question: **_Would you like to see a sequel to this one too? _**

Tell me what you think of it and please answer!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	21. Reality Check

So now here we have "Witch Wars"-re-write and I hope you're going to like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

* * *

**21. Reality Check**

_ONE MONTH LATER_

After Wyatt had gone, Chris had played with his younger version most of the time. Aunts and parents had done in their best to cheer him up but nothing had worked. Only 14 days later, the young man had suddenly jumped up and orbed out. Then everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it could be in the Halliwell home.

Now the little family was sitting in the kitchen, eating their breakfast. Piper and Leo smiled at their boys who were sitting close to each other and Wyatt was fed by Chris. Well, in the normal world it'd be the other way around and Piper always stroked over her large belly.

"Mom, where are the aunts?" came Chris' question all of a sudden, startling the mother. "Mom!"

"What?" she said blushing. "Oh yeah. Phoebe's at work again, because all had calmed down a bit. Well, partly and she wanted to go into stats. And Paige is at Richard's, because, well, you know."

"Right," he drolled out and looked at his Dad who smiled only. "Oh Dad. Have there been any reports of missing witches lately? I mean, the Elders know all as they say. Anyway, I've eavesdropped on a weird talk of two demons yesterday."

"Wait, you've been in the underworld again? Alone?" Piper protested harshly, dropping her food angrily. "I thought we'd made rules for you and you didn't listen obviously."

"Piper!" Leo cut in firmly. "I think this is important. What have you heard, Chris? I'll give the information then to the Elders if they don't know it yet."

The Charmed One hmphed not amused. "Fine. If witches are missing, I can't complain. Okay, peanut. What news have you got for us?"

"Thanks Mom." Chris grinned at the woman and kissed her on the cheek over the table. "As for the information: I've heard them talking about an amazing fight between witches and a group of demons. It kinda sounded like they were chasing her, to get her powers. Weird enough, from their words it sounded like a game or a show."

"Strange," Piper only commented.

"I take it you want me to check up with the Elders?" Leo asked and his son nodded. "Fine, I'll do it. What are you going to do?"

"Find out more." Chris shrugged. "I have a feeling." He turned to his Mom. "Could you phone Paige? To warn her, just in case."

Piper nodded and grabbed the phone, calling her baby sister. "Hi Paige. It's me, Piper. Yeah, listen. Chris has heard about missing witches and I call to warn you and Richard. There's something weird going on in the underworld." A pause. "Yeah, I know. Just be careful. Bye." She laid the phone down. "Okay, what now?"

"You'll lay down, Piper. We've got all covered," Leo assured her. "You're pregnant and you'll have to be careful this time. Baby Chris is different." His son hmphed only. "Anyway, you can call Phoebe home anytime."

"Fine." Piper looked at her men smiling. "You are allowed to go now." Both men kissed her on the cheek and orbed away. She sighed and watched her older boy. "You two are going to be handful, aren't you?" Her son giggled. "Okay, let's then clean up."

But at first, the mother finished her breakfast and stroked over her big belly. She looked forward to see her baby as a baby for the first time and she'd make sure Chris would be born at the Manor too. Just like Wyatt.

* * *

_MONTANA'S HOUSE_

Richard and Paige were also eating their breakfast as Piper had called. The younger sister had agreed to all and told Richard about this who had nodded, but both looked at each other strangely.

"Weird," Paige stated after the call. "Piper says that Chris suggests it may be a show or a game. He's in the underworld again to find out more while Leo checks up with the Elders."

"Okay. Any news on that Elder who's after your nephews?" Richard asked curiously. He'd only caught glimpses of all of this, because they hadn't seen each other for some time.

Paige smiled at him. "Oh, I'm sure Chris looks after the Elder himself. He's just like his Mom in that case. Anyway, you have anything in mind now?"

Before Richard could answer, a demon shimmered in, startling the two lovers. As fireballs flew through the air, both Paige and Richard ducked on instinct. As they came up, another demon shimmered in and a warlock blinked.

"Oh great. More demons," Paige whispered to Richard. "Where to? Secretly and where it's safe."

Richard nodded. "Our potion's cabinet. We can lock us in. Orb or crawl?" He heard the footsteps of the demons. "Paige?"

"Where's our target?" the first demon said again and started to walk through the house. "If we get him, his powers will be mine. That's for sure."

The other demon and warlock snorted. "That's still under discussion, my friend," the warlock threatened and did the same.

"Hey man, we all are here for our own fun," the other demon cut in, doing the same like his 'colleagues'. "Come out, come out, wherever you are! Come out, come out!"

"Okay, we'll orb!" Paige decided quickly and turned into white lights but their orb cloud was violently hit with a bat, making both fall unconscious to the floor.

Richard recovered faster and checked onto Paige before the bat came flying again. He stopped it with his arms but the warlock grabbed his waist. "What's going on?" the witch wanted to know.

"Well, witch," the demon said very evil. "You are part of a show and now it's time to end this."

The warlock was quicker and killed the man with his athame. Richard fell dead to the floor, beside Paige. "Ha, victory for me," he announced happily and blinked away.

His other two players looked at each other. Both demons shimmered away, knowing what was in store for them when they returned. They'd be gone too. Their powers lost. For good.

As Paige finally came to, the house was silent. Too silent. "Richard?" she asked afraid but no reply. Looking around, the youngest Charmed One saw the body and failed in waking him up. On instinct she knew it was useless to call for Leo and Paige cried and cried.

Hours later, the woman walked out of the house – like a robot. She felt empty but then became determined to find Richard's murderer. With the help of her sisters and, of course, Leo and Chris. Paige would succeed – no matter what.

* * *

_UP THERE_

When Leo reformed, he caused some raised eyebrows which the man ignored. Looking at the crowd, he spotted Odin and Sigmund and other Elders but no Gideon what made him suspicious. Then he saw how Kevin and Roland came to him running.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Roland hissed quietly and dragged their friend to a corner. "Shouldn't you be with your family as Chris is going to be born soon!"

"I know," the father replied annoyed. "But I'm here, because Chris has found something out or better heard. Have you heard of missing witches who then shortly appear again dead?"

Shocked Roland looked at Kevin and then back at Leo. "We have but no idea who's behind this. Chris might be onto something if he goes to the underworld alone. To find out more."

Leo tensed suddenly. "Paige's distressed and I think I should return now. Maybe Chris has returned by now too." He started to orb but …

"Wait, Leo!" Kevin stopped the father who did that. The young Elder produced a drawn image of Paige and Richard. Their Wicca friend looked – dead. "I think it has become personal for your family. You're right: It's better you go now. Good luck!" Kevin walked away.

Leo turned baffled to Roland. "Does he mean Richard is dead?" His colleague nodded. "Chris is not in danger, is he? He said to have a bad feeling and guesses to think Gideon has something to do with it."

"You should go, Leo," Roland suggested only and gave his colleague a friendly squeeze. "Be careful and good luck!" Before he finally walked away, the Elder added cryptically, "Chris was already right though. You'll find out soon enough." Roland was gone.

Leo's hand went through his hair irritated. Sighing, the father and Elder orbed back home, hoping for the best but fearing for the worst. Leo shared the not spoken aloud feeling of his youngest son which he hadn't decided yet to be good or bad.

* * *

_MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD_

Chris had used Phinks again. After a long time of finding him, that is. Obviously the little ass-licker had learned from previous mistakes but Chris had found the little pest easily and questioned him. Phinks hadn't had a chance, so Chris was now on his way to the caves where the show was made.

"That's really stupid," the young man mumbled. "As if we don't have enough reality shows already. Totally crazy these demons."

From time to time all kind of demons crossed his way but they were talking heatedly about their favorite game show. How the witches were killed and had fought, or not, against their attackers. One name caught Chris' attention. Richard – which only meant his aunt Paige was now mourning and he should return home.

"Yeah, this guy was useless. Didn't fight and all," one demon complained angrily but then again. "But his lady was hot. Definitely hot."

"Agreed," the other one said. "What do you think they'd find out today? The show is really good."

"Indeed. Witches are way easier to kill this way. We don't have to make our hands dirty." The demon laughed. "Up to the bar?"

The other demon thumbed up. "You are right. I just now see witches dying. That's all fun for me." He grabbed his 'colleague' and both walked to the bar.

Chris had listened carefully to the talk. In it were useful information but for the moment, he didn't know what to do. Follow these demons to the bar or should he find the 'producers' first? Along with Gideon. Hopefully.

He decided for the bar first. If he could see the show's caves, maybe he'd find those caves himself. Unseen Chris slipped in and watched the show **_'Witch Wars'_** interested. Great, just great. Sounded like the old movie by George Lucas. The title he'd forgotten but Chris' eyes were glued onto the screen. Well-made … and he knew these caves.

Quietly and unseen the young man slipped out. Seeing that all demons were watching this show, Chris was sure he could orb close to the 'studio' of this show. Really crazy, these demons.

When Chris was close by, he listened to the rather heated discussion between, to his not utter shock, Gideon and the two producers, Corr and Clea. They were smiling about their latest move and Chris was getting angry at their casual talk about Richard.

"I think we have a guest," the Elder whispered to the two demons who agreed nodding. Corr shimmered away.

Chris was irritated now. What was going on? The answer came with a hard hit on his head, making him unconscious and bleeding.

Corr looked at the boy. "What do we do with him now? He seems strong and could be useful," he suggested.

"Good idea," Clea agreed smiling but at a look at their Elder 'friend' told her different things. "What do you have in mind, Elder?"

"That he is, indeed," Gideon confirmed smiling as well. "He is our hostage if the Charmed Ones come after us. That they'll do for sure after Richard was killed."

"Aren't they after you already?" Clea requested and looked at her partner. "By the way, where do we hide him?"

Gideon looked at her angrily. "In time, friends. Hide him here but tie the boy up well. I bet he has some experience from his time." Corr accepted and did as told. "I'll speak with him later."

Corr looked at his female partner who could only shrug. He tied the boy up – tightly and wondered what the Elder had in mind. Still, with Clea he had a show to run.

* * *

_BACK AT THE MANOR_

When the man returned, he found all three sisters huddled together. Paige was crying and being comforted by her older sisters. It seemed they already knew what had happened to Richard. He sighed what caught the women's attention.

"Leo!" Piper said shocked but relieved. "I didn't notice you were back. Have you heard this from Richard and what did our lovely Elders say to Chris' theory?"

"I'm so sorry, Paige," Leo comforted his sister-in-law and rubbed her back before turning to his wife. "Yes, I have. Kevin had shown me a drawn picture of his and so I know. As for the second: The Elders seemed to agree."

"Oh," Piper only said stunned.

"Thanks Leo," Paige then replied, sneezing her nose. "I just want to find those demons responsible. What can we do?"

"We should wait for Chris," Phoebe suggested, looking at all. "He knows more about this kind of stuff than we. Plus, he has some experience."

"True," Leo admitted and looked around. "Has he not come back yet?" All shook their heads. "That's not his style. He must have found something down there."

"Again, what can we do?" Paige repeated her question. "Should we follow Chris' trail in the underworld or just wait for any sign of him?"

Piper did her best to not show her worry about her baby. Alone in the underworld, again, in God knows what danger. Going over her belly, the mother hoped to suppress her tears but distracted herself with looking at her other baby.

"I don't know," Leo replied sighing. "I do share the strange feeling Chris had, yet we should find out what kind of show we're dealing with."

The younger sisters shared a look, thinking the same. Phoebe offered this. "How about Paige and I go to the underworld, ask some demons or find anything unusual there? Paige could glamor us if need be. You'd agree?"

And Paige added, "If we found anything, we'll come back and fetch you. We're only strong as the almighty Power of Three." She grinned but then became serious again. "Maybe we'll find Chris there too."

Leo looked at his wife, hoping for her answer but she only shrugged. He could see Piper was ready to cry. "Okay," he decided quickly. "Go and be careful! And don't do anything stupid, Paige!"

The youngest Charmed One rolled her eyes but nodded. "I have Phoebe beside me. She'd calm me if I tick out," she said, still a bit sadly.

Phoebe just nodded and squeezed her sister's hand, giving her a signal to orb them out. What they did, leaving two distraught parents behind who took care of their son.

* * *

_'WITCH WARS' – STUDIO _

Gideon circled the young man who had been tied up to a chair very tightly. Watching him, Leo's mentor could really see how much he resembled the eldest Charmed One. More and more he believed it was a mistake to let Leo and Piper marry.

Chris was saying something behind his gag which was removed thankfully. Breathing again, he looked at the Elder furiously. "You can say anything you want but that doesn't change the outcome," he told the Elder. He tried to read but failed.

"I see you've got your mother's temper. Anyway, you are right though: We can't change it anymore." The Elder put his hand on Chris' knees. "You and your brother are really powerful. Even if you, on the surface, don't look like it, I can feel it. This power I can't tolerate. Neither in Wyatt nor in you. If we'd known what we'd have gotten by letting Piper and Leo marry, we'd have never allowed it."

Chris just glared at him. "It's kinda too late for it, isn't it? By the way, your way of thinking leads my brother to a lot of damage in the future. I thought the Elders were all-knowing. Haven't you seen it?"

Gideon hit the boy harshly in the face. "Don't you dare to disobey! I'm not your ordinary Elder as you already know and I'll achieve my goal anytime. You won't disturb me."

"We'll see, we'll see," Chris only said glaring at him again. "Besides, you know my family. There's one thing what unites us all: We never give up!"

"True," Gideon admitted smirking. "Still, you will stay here until your family may find you. But that's under discussion as far as I know." He looked at the two demons who produced this show. "You see, if need be, you can be part of it."

"You're crazy," the young man only stated annoyed.

The Elder waved his hand at the boy, ignoring him for now as he now joined his two 'companions' for the time being, yet wondered where Zankou was. This demon was just … weird. He smiled falsely at Corr and Clea and helped them in their next move.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD, DIFFERENT PART _

"Damn," Paige swore violently as the two sisters already vanquished another demon. "We should have prepared more potions and why can't we act like Chris in this case?"

Phoebe sighed. "I don't know. If you could not just glamor yourself but me as well? Would be helpful right now." She turned to her little sister. "Can you?"

"I don't know." Paige shrugged and sighed. "But we need to find some clues here! Damn!" As some demons walked past them, Paige grabbed her sister to get her safely but however, they were noticed. "Uh, hi," she greeted them shyly.

They narrowed their eyes at each other. One spoke, "Can we help you? Though you seem out of place." He ran over his face, thinking.

"No, we're right here," Phoebe quickly countered. "Anyway, any news around here? We were gone for some time, you know." She hoped her plan wouldn't backfire.

"Well," the other one said. "We were on our way to a bar where a great show is playing. Witches are hunted by any kind of demons. Interested?"

"Maybe," Paige cut in and walked closer to the pair, working on their primal instincts. "Would you please be so kind and tell us what show you mean and which demons stand behind it? Could you do us this little favor? Please."

Phoebe was impressed of her little sister's action and hoped the demon would give them the answer they wanted and needed.

Again, the two demons shared a look. Shrugging, they decided to answer and the first one spoke again. "The show we mean is called 'Witch Wars' and really cool if you ask me and the demons responsible are called Corr and Clea."

"Thanks buddy," Paige said smiling. "Would you maybe also know where the studio is?" Both shook their heads. "Oh, that's bad but still you'd been a great help." She nodded to Phoebe.

Immediately both Charmed Ones pulled out some vials and threw them at the unexpected demons who were vanquished instantly. Looking at each other, the women orbed with their gathered information back to the Manor.

* * *

_HALLIWELL HOUSE_

Piper paced around the living anxiously with one hand over her belly and her gaze switched from it to her other baby who sat in his Daddy's lap, quietly whining. Why hadn't anyone returned yet?

"Piper, calm down, please," Leo stated after a while watching her. "This is not good for the baby! You should take care more of yourself now. Please, Piper. Listen to your body!"

"Leo, we're talking about my sisters and my peanut here! I can worry as much as I want," the woman nearly exploded but looked up as orbs were forming. "About time."

Only it were two different clouds, forming on each side of the couple. The one to the right formed into Phoebe and Paige and on the other side Gideon. Shocked the four adults looked at him and didn't know how to react. If he came to them, when they hadn't called him, what was Gideon doing here?

"Um … hi," Gideon greeted the family kindly. "I came to you immediately because I've heard some rumors about Chris."

Four jaws dropped. After all, they hadn't told anyone about Chris missing. Wyatt's forcefield was raised but Paige recovered firstly. "How do you know? We never told anyone, so?"

Gideon watched the family and grabbed at his collar nervously. "Well, just like Chris has contacts in the underworld, I have some as well and they told me Chris is being held hostage by demons. He must be seeing them as a threat to Wyatt."

"Really?" Leo requested stunned and picked his eldest son up, kissing him to calm Wyatt down. "Somehow I don't believe you. All of us. I'm sure you know something."

"Leo, this is crazy," Gideon defended himself. "I just want to help you. I care about Chris as much as you do."

"Bullshit," Piper yelled out suddenly and held her hands out, ready to blow the Elder up. "I agree with Leo. You are hiding something, no, make that a lot, from us! By the way, we already know your plan."

Gideon paled and knew that too but then he laughed, shocking the others. "You won't find him, I promise. He'll be dead soon, anyway." The Elder orbed away before the furious mother could carry out her threat.

A vase blew up instead. "Damn him!" the eldest sister shouted angrily and Wyatt covered his ears afraid. "Sorry, baby," Piper apologized, kissing him on the head before turning to her younger sisters. "What did you find out? Good news, please."

"Well," Phoebe began. "It seems Chris was right. There's a show called 'Witch Wars' which is very popular in the underworld. The producers are named Corr and Clea and there's a bar where the demons are obviously watching it. We need to act!"

"True," Paige continued. "We don't know what they have been doing meanwhile. If they had collected powers or just been helpful for whoever. I don't care but I feel they are responsible for Richard's death." Her older sister rubbed her back to comfort her a bit. Thankfully she nodded at her.

"Okay, we understand," Piper summed up. "Found a location or anything else we could use to find my baby?"

Both younger women shook their heads, feeling as if they had failed their younger nephew.

Leo walked to the spot where Gideon had stood before, thinking and touching. "There might be a way," he offered, still deep in thought. "I don't know yet if it will work. Never done this before and there's no guarantee."

"Leo, what are you rambling about?" Piper demanded rather impatiently. "If there's a way, share it with the class, please!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "What I wanted to say is that as an Elder I should be able to follow Gideon's orb trail."

"Even if he's in the underworld?" Phoebe requested incredulously. "I remember as a whitelighter you had problems and now I doubt your theory. Sorry."

"Maybe, we could try it?" Paige put in, not wanting to hurt Leo's feeling. "We have nothing to lose. Besides, we have another link to Chris."

"Wyatt," Piper agreed nodding. "I had the same in mind." She turned to her husband. "Okay, Leo. Do your magic and we'll see if it works. I have a bad feeling."

"You not alone," the Elder said and handed their son to his mother. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his former mentor before grabbing a sister's hand and orbing away. The other two quickly followed.

* * *

_'WITCH WARS' – STUDIO, UNDERWORLD_

Good fifteen minutes earlier, Gideon had reformed in the studio where his two demonic companions were waiting. "They'll be here soon," he'd warned them. "I forgot a little detail." He looked at their hostage and grinned. "It's time for us to use him."

Corr and Clea had looked at each other confused then angrily. The male demon had spoken, "Are you crazy? You'd been stupid enough to let it happen. We should never have trusted you to begin with. Still, what do you want us to do?"

Gideon had smiled then and had quickly explained them the maybe situation they'd have to face sooner or later. Also his plans for Chris in that game. As the Elder was sensing the others' arrival, he gave them a signal to leave what he did with their hostage.

Only two minutes later, the complete family orbed in and looked around but found nothing. Wyatt was reaching out, having sensed his brother here before but also knowing on instinct, he was close by.

"Wyatt?" Piper questioned perplexed as her eldest reacted weird in her eyes. "Leo, what's going on?"

"He was here, I'm sure," the Elder only offered, still looking around as if he could see his enemy what meant his former mentor. "Anyway, we should be careful. Anything can happen."

"Guys, you should see this," Phoebe announced anxiously and gestured to a screen where the show played. "We have a problem. A huge one."

Piper and Leo came over and gasped. They were watching how their youngest was fighting with demons and darklighters. It was hard to see as Chris had already numerous wounds.

"What do we do? We can't be anywhere at the same time, can we?" Paige asked stunned and her eyes turn away from the screen. "I just feel so helpless."

"You're not alone with that feeling," Phoebe said, rubbing her sister's arm. "Leo, Piper, any ideas?"

Leo took over since his wife couldn't speak. "Well, I think we should split up. Do we have some potions with?" All shook their heads. "Damn! Then we have to improvise. We need to stop these demons and their show at first. This has to be our first priority!"

"I'll help you," Piper spoke up determined.

"No," Leo countered half yelling. "I want you to stay behind with Wyatt. Just in case our 'little' problems will be back. You two have the fire power and are angry enough to do that, okay?"

The eldest Charmed One looked up at him with one hand on her belly. "Okay," she whispered.

"We three do our best to cancel this show for good! Those demons are really stupid to copy anything from us!" Leo rambled before orbing away. The two sisters followed suit.

Piper looked at her baby who raised his forcefield around them, waiting for anything to happen.

* * *

_THE FIGHT_

Leo had orbed to his baby boy, helping him in the fight but also trying not to get hit by the flying arrows. Keeping Chris out of the attack was not an easy task but with Chris' telekinesis they managed.

"Dad, you could use your Elder bolts, you know," the son begged with some sarcasm in his voice. "By the way, thank you for saving me. For now." It was only a whisper before the boy collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Leo looked shocked at his son but then became furious, more livid, and vanquished and tortured the demons which had haunted his son before – with his Elder bolts. A power he should only use in emergency but he didn't care.

After having this done, the father immediately healed his son and sent him, under Chris' protest, to his mother while Leo helped Phoebe and Paige.

Those two, meanwhile, had taken out some demons at the bar they had visited before. But somehow the demons were replaced quicker than they could vanquish them. Phoebe and Paige seriously needed help.

Leo came to their rescue as if he'd sensed it. With his Elder bolts which he blunded up in a blast, completely wrecking the bar and the demons. Then the Elder looked stunned at his hands.

"Wow, Leo, that was impressive," Phoebe said shocking, with her hands on the face. "What was that?"

"Later," Paige demanded impatiently. "The producers were not here. How's Chris?"

"With Piper," he answered. "Oh my God!" Leo orbed, followed by the two younger Charmed Ones.

* * *

_THE END OF 'WITCH WARS'_

Piper and her two sons were cornered by Corr and Clea but still protected by Wyatt's forcefield. Energy balls were flying at it but it remained intact. "Hey!" she shouted annoyed.

Chris tried to use his telekinesis, to cut the demons off their heart but they were quicker and, best of all, two upper level demons. "Damn," he cursed silently, knowing his mother all too well.

Then some energy blasted Corr and Clea and the three of them looked up stunned. "Dada," said Wyatt and orbed to his Daddy.

"I'd say the show is dropped," Chris commented dryly. He grinned at his family. "Let's go home. Thanks Dad. For the rescue, again." He orbed away.

Leo grinned too and took hold of Piper and Wyatt, ready to orb them home and gave Paige and Phoebe a nod to follow them. What they did and the whole family met back at the Manor

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

Included better to **5 reviews** before I continue next!

Tell me what you think of it and please answer!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	22. Circle of Life, Pt 1

So now here we have my version of the double episode "It's a bad, bad, bad world". Again a part 1! LOL

* * *

**Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

* * *

**22. Circle of Life, Pt 1**

_UNDERWORLD, NOVEMBER 2004_

Another meeting? Zankou cursed under his breath as he shimmered yet again to Gideon's secret underworld lair. If that went on, he'd never have time to free his past self. As he entered, Zankou saw Gideon and another Elder there what caused him to raise an eyebrow and look confused.

Gideon noticed the look and quickly explained, "Oh sorry, this is my fellow Elder Sigmund and the other one has agreed to wait for another opportunity later on. I take it you wonder why I called you?"

"Indeed. Why did you bring him in? He looks like a little coward to me," Zankou said amused. "So, what is it?"

"I'm sure you know that Piper's nearly due, giving birth to Chris and this is my time to attack. The Twice-Blessed must die, along with his little brother. Both are way too powerful. They'd destroy the balance!"

Zankou just waved his hand at the man impatiently. "Yeah, I know, I know. What do you need my help with? If I do that and Wyatt finds out, I'm dead, no matter what."

"I thought you wanted to create a new future for you? Did I miss anything here?" Gideon asked bewildered. "Anyway, I want you to distract either Chris or Leo if I call you. Deal?"

Again a raised eyebrow. "Sure, deal. By the way, is this Sigmund always so quiet? He'd also be a great minion in my world." Zankou looked at Gideon directly. "What's your exact plan?"

Gideon smiled pleased. "I believe Piper wants Chris to be born in the Manor as well. Just like Wyatt had been, over the Nexus. Both boys would be powerful then. If Piper gives birth to Chris, Wyatt will be alone then and I'll attack and kidnap him!"

"And what if he's not alone? You said it yourself: Chris would barely leave his brother alone, knowing you already are responsible for his turning! You could sign your own death warrant if you know both are powerful. You contradict yourself!" Zankou shook his head at the Elder's weird thinking.

"Might be," Gideon admitted. "I'll call Leo to find out more what's going on at the Manor. You hear from me soon." The Elder and his fellow minion orbed away.

Zankou just shook his head. Gideon was crazy to attack this way but he wouldn't say anything. It was the Elder's fight. If Wyatt found out his role in this game, he'd do anything to get him back and kill Zankou himself. He needed to speak with Kira fast and do all to secure him a great destiny for the new future. He shimmered to the Seer's lair.

* * *

_AT THE MANOR_

Chris woke up confused and startled. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered what had woken him up. Hearing a soft whimper and the sound of orbing, Chris immediately grabbed the bundle and spoke soothing words to Wyatt. "Shsh, it's okay, Wy," he said before hearing finally the cause of Wyatt's whining.

"Mama, Dada," the boy offered to his brother, knowing he could work out what was wrong with their parents. Wyatt leaned onto his brother's shoulder.

Chris sighed and made his way to the kitchen where the noises were coming from. Showing his big brother how to cover his ears, Chris entered the kitchen and let out a loud whistle, startling Piper and Leo. "Alright, what's going on?" he demanded angrily.

"Sorry," his father apologized sheepishly. "Your Mom and I just had a little … discussion about something. Nothing for you to worry about."

Chris snorted and rolled his eyes. Then he pulled Wyatt's hands down and turned to his parents. "Well, your little 'discussion' made Wyatt whimper and woke me up. And now I want to know the issue of your 'discussion'."

"Well," Piper began nervously and had to sit down slowly. "We were talking about where you'd be born. Your father wants it in the hospital while I want it here. Just like Wyatt had. How was it in your time?"

"As far as I know, the hospital because my pregnancy wasn't easy for Mom. But I think there was a 'discussion' also before from my not so secretly Aunt had told me." Chris looked around. "Where are the aunts, by the way?"

"Out. Buying things for me. Diapers and so." Her baby blushed and Wyatt giggled. "It also helps Paige's mourning over Richard, you know." Piper turned to Leo who cringed all of a sudden. "Leo? What is it?"

"Gideon. He's calling me but I don't understand why." Leo winced even more as the jingling increased. "I don't want to leave you right now. Chris' birth is so close." Again a headache was forming and Leo cursed silently.

"Well, then you should go," Piper suggested smiling. "I'm sure he wants to know something from you and about our boys." The eldest sister so hated the Elders, especially Gideon.

"But you'll call if anything happens." Leo looked at his wife and his boys who all nodded. "Right, see you soon!" The man orbed away.

Chris walked over to his mother, rubbing her on the upper arm. "Mom, you feeling okay? I'm not making you nausea or anything else."

Piper smiled lovingly at her baby. "Don't worry so much, peanut. This is my second pregnancy as you realize." Her son rolled his eyes and Wyatt giggled. "Everything will be fine at the end. In your future."

Chris said nothing to this, because his thoughts were going into another direction. Phoebe's visions occupied them still and sometimes even didn't let him sleep but he didn't voice this to his Mom.

"Peanut?" Piper asked concerned about her son's silence. "Are you okay? You're scaring me a bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mom." Chris kissed her quickly on the cheek and let his big brother do the same. Just then the front door clicked. "I think the aunts are coming home. Should I stay here for a bit longer if you want me to?"

"I insist, baby. No backword!" Piper yelled to her sisters. "Phoebe, Paige! We're in the kitchen! Did you get all I ordered?"

"Yes, Mom," came their instant replies before both women came into view, with shopping bags in their hands. They sat them down and began to put the items away.

"So, my dear nephew," Phoebe started casually. "When's your birthday? We have November and I believe you're going to be the cutest baby ever!" She batted her eyes at him lovingly.

Paige elbowed her older sister in the ribs for these thoughts. "Don't listen to her, Chris! She's a bit insane." Phoebe glared at her which she ignored. "Anyway, should we write a spell for you to go back to the future? I mean, it's nearly time. Not that I want you to go and all, you know."

Chris stopped her by laying a finger on her lips. He smiled at them and shifted Wyatt in his arms. "I know what you're trying to do but I was always aware that there's a risk of me not going back home." He stroked through his brother's blond hair. "I really appreciate your concern though."

"Baby," Piper began and stood up, touching Chris' cheek lovingly and Chris leaned into it. "I know you are strong, tough and have already endured a lot but you have to understand us. We just don't want to lose you."

"I know," he whispered sadly and looked down. His fears were still there if he went back and his mother won't be there.

"Where's Leo, by the way?" Paige suddenly asked. "Shouldn't he be here when his son is going to be born now? I'm sure he wants it."

"Gideon called him," the eldest sister answered. "For whatever reason but I have a bad feeling."

"You're not the only one," Phoebe assured her and shared a concerned look with her baby sister but remained silent.

"Okay, let's play a bit," Paige said, trying to cheer all up. "This is a wonderful day and we should enjoy it."

The other two sisters and Chris rolled their eyes but did as told. Wyatt just giggled anytime, happy to play with anyone now. All wouldn't want to think about it.

* * *

_MAGIC SCHOOL, GIDEON'S OFFICE_

Leo materialized outside the office and growled under his breath. Before he walked in, a hand stopped him and made him look confused at the owner. It was Sigmund. "What is it, man?" the Elder asked a bit annoyed. "Gideon's called me, again."

"I know," Sigmund answered nervously, looking around as if they were watched by someone. "Look, Leo, please. I need to speak with you about something important! It's about your boys."

Leo raised an eyebrow at his supposed enemy but couldn't do it as the door opened suddenly and revealed an angry looking Gideon. "Oh, hi Gideon. I was just about to come to you," he apologized and shoved his old mentor back into his office.

"Fine," Gideon said only but shouted at his fellow Elder. "Sigmund, could you prepare my school's papers, please? I'll need them tomorrow."

"Sure," Sigmund replied and hurried away quickly.

"Alright, Gideon, why did you call me?" Leo asked annoyed. "You know Piper's nearly due and I want to be there when Chris is born." He grinned sheepishly. "You know the birth is just such a miracle and now it's already happening a second time."

Gideon just gave him a look. "Are you trying to send your son back to the future? I mean, his work is done, isn't it?"

Leo's eyes blazed over with fury. "I don't know what you're talking about. Wyatt isn't safe yet and you know why. What have you planned for my boys, Gideon? Tell me."

"Don't you know it already?" Gideon looked at his former pupil closely. A jingling was heard. "I think you're needed back at home. Go!"

Leo only glared at the man before walking off. When he was away for some time, the father went to Sigmund who had wanted to speak with him. He'd found him in the library. "Sigmund?"

"Just be careful, Leo. Gideon can be tricky and if he has a goal in mind, you'll get my meaning?" Sigmund hoped his cryptic words would help Leo understand. His colleague nodded what made the Elder sigh relieved. Leo finally orbed away, leaving Sigmund alone.

"Sigmund, Sigmund, Sigmund," came Gideon's voice out of nowhere, freezing the other Elder in his tracks. "You disappoint me, my friend. I expected more from you."

The smaller Elder swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Sir but I can't do that anymore. Our own morals are against what you want to do. I'm out!"

"Well, it's your decision." Gideon held the man in an hold and walked in front of him. "The boys are a threat to the balance and at least, one of them has to die!"

Again Sigmund defended his turn. "We don't know for sure if our measures are the cause for Wyatt's turning. And Chris is no threat to anyone! He's proven to be a good boy."

"You are right, though but we as Elders have the knowledge. We can prevent it!" Sigmund shook his head, leaving Gideon no other choice. "I'm really sorry, my friend but it's for the Greater Good!" He clapped his hands and his old friend was nothing more than a pile of ash. Gideon looked sad but then continued his work. At first in and for the school and then, secretly, for his own plan: To get rid of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. And maybe Chris Halliwell too.

* * *

_MANOR, NOVEMBER 15_

Leo was looking for his youngest son since his wife and sisters-in-law had decided to go shopping, with Wyatt in tow. In his eyes, it was a good idea, because they still needed some stuff for the baby. Smiling the father was not surprised to find his boy in the attic, where else, sitting with the Book in his lap.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" the son asked without looking up and still going through the pages. "Where's Mom?"

"Out. Buying diapers and so." His son grimaced at the thought, making Leo smile. "I've just built the crib up again." Another look of disgust. "Anyway, what are you looking for, buddy?"

Chris sighed. "I thought there'd be something in here to get rid of an Elder but it's useless." He looked at his father. "You have an idea, Dad?"

Leo smiled a bit and then gestured to the hidden object in the stone. "You could use Excalibur if need be." Then the older man got sad. "If you follow this path, Chris, we're going to lose you and that's something we can't bear."

"I know but there's always a risk which I'm going to take. I can't let anything happen to my brother though." He saw how his Dad began to cry and Chris laid his head on the man's shoulder. "Please, Dad, trust me in this one. I know what I'm doing."

"We haven't had Phoebe's visions for nothing. They exist for us to prevent them and that includes you, Chris." Leo cried now openly. "Please, Chris, listen to reason."

"Dad," Chris said, grabbing his father's face to make him look at him. "I understand you, really I do but I've seen the future and there was a path I don't want for you. Please, Dad."

"Okay, I stop now with my questions." Leo looked at his son's brown head. "You do know that you're just as stubborn as your Mom." He kissed the brown mop. "But I love you for that."

Chris just snorted and said nothing to this statement. Now he made himself halfway comfortable on his Dad's shoulder and tried not to think about fate. It would only end bad if you went against it.

* * *

_UNDERWORLD, KIRA'S LAIR, SAME DAY_

The Seer watched the future demon a bit fascinated but also amused as he paced around his past self what slowly got on her nerves. "Would you stop? You make me dizzy. What's in your mind?"

Zankou glared at her briefly. "Gideon's plan. This Elder is totally crazy if you ask me, yet he sought out my help! As if I know all the answers. Anyway, I agreed already which means if Wyatt finds out, I'm dead." He looked directly at her now. "What have you seen for my future?"

Kira went with her hand over her pool. "You are right though. You'll be dead but not in here, in this time. Gideon had found out you're from the future as well, just like Chris, yet knowing the young man would never go against his brother, the Elder came to you. It's only logic. By the way, what about your past self? I'd be pleased if my destiny changed, you know."

Zankou looked at her a bit amused. "Mmh. It seems I have to do that the classic way. With a letter. Do you have paper and pen?" He just conjured it and wrote. "So, you're saying Wyatt's calling me back and is going to kill me?"

"You said it, not me."

"Chris' birthday is tomorrow, so Gideon will strike then." Zankou handed the letter to Kira. "Here, show that my past self if he's freed anytime. You'll be saved, woman."

"Thanks." Kira watched the letter curiously but then a weird noise came through the ceiling. "What's that? Are you being called by Gideon?"

"Damn him," Zankou cursed under his breath. "His plan is already detailed enough but for him, I'll be only a distraction. God, Wyatt will know what I do."

"Yeah, he'll be furious," Kira agreed smirking. "You're going to attack his little brother and family means a lot for the Halliwells. You know that already."

Zankou smirked back. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. Anyway, I should go now before the Elder freaks out." The future demon walked to the Seer, hugging her thankfully. "Thanks Kira. For anything you did for me and so." Then. "Don't ask. I'm gone now." He shimmered away.

Kira looked baffled after the demon. Well, that was interesting. Only time could tell what would happen to her. The only thing clear was that Chris' fate was already written in stone. Kira was near tears, just by thinking of the boy.

* * *

_MANOR, NOVEMBER 16_

Chris was sitting rather nervously at the breakfast table, looking at each family member and also thinking about the weird situation. Today was his birthday, yet he was still in the past when he should already be in his future … or somewhere else. Yet the young man knew where his fate was already leading.

"Chris, are you okay?" Piper asked slowly afraid. Her son blinked and then nodded. "Good, I thought you were lost to me for some time with being so quiet and all. Is really everything alright with you?"

Her younger son quickly laid a hand on her arm. "Mom, don't panic! You still have me in you and I'd prefer to come out a bit later, you know," Chris explained smiling but his mind was drawn to the attic, the place of fate.

"Right," Piper agreed, patting her big belly and then turned to her husband. "Leo, do you think we have everything here? I mean, every birth is different."

Chris blushed and grabbed his brother quickly out of his chair. "Okay, if you're going to discuss this issue, I'm gone. Wyatt shouldn't hear this as well. Anyway, we're in the attic." And the boys bolted upstairs as fast as they could.

"Chris, wait!" Phoebe shouted and tried to stop her nephew but failed. Looking down sadly, she whispered, "He's going to his death."

"I think he's already accepted his fate," Leo responded in the same tone. "And with him being an adult already, we can't force him to stay." The father looked at his wife's belly. "Besides, we should concentrate on the new baby coming."

"You're right, Leo," Paige spoke up for the first time. "Yet I can't forget what Phoebe had told us about."

"No one ever would," Piper also whispered quietly.

"So, what do we do?" Phoebe asked, looking at anyone in the room. "I can't watch to see my vision play out. I just can't."

"Minor question again," Paige said after some silence and all turned to her. "Shouldn't your Dad be here? I mean, he was when Wyatt was born, right?"

A loud bang from above distracted the Halliwells from answering Paige's question. All looked up and feared for the worst.

* * *

_ATTIC_

When Chris entered the old room, he first sighed in relief and leaned at the door. His brother seemed to know what he was thinking and he simply hugged him. Chris smiled, kissed Wyatt's head and put the little tyke into his playpen. And then made his way over to the Book.

"Mmh, I was wondering when you'd show up," said a familiar voice. Immediately Chris turned around. "Hello Chris, long time, no see."

"Zankou," the young man stuttered nervously and afraid. He saw Wyatt had raised his forcefield. "By the way, where's Gideon?"

"I'm already here, son," said the Elder, waving his hand and the attic glowed in a strange color and its door closed and locked. "That's better. Now we're totally alone. No one would disturb us."

Chris swallowed hard. "Well, we're here now. So, what's up?" He slowly walked closer to his brother whose forcefield could protect him too.

The future demon and the Elder exchanged a look which didn't mean anything good and, indeed, a fireball appeared in Zankou's hand. "Here, a little present for you," the demon said and sent it to his victim.

Chris waved his hand at the demon, sending him to the wall, yet the fireball hit him in the shoulder. "Damn, that hurt," he just stated, looking mad.

Out of nowhere, Zankou was gone all of a sudden. It was white magic and easily recognized by Chris, knowing his brother's magic anywhere. One out of the way, one still to go.

"That was Halliwell magic but not yours," Gideon said simply and stared at the young toddler. "Just give me your brother and I'll be gone without doing anything to you. Your brother is the only one I'm interested in."

"True but I'm not taking any chances with you," Chris responded harshly. "Wyatt's my brother and no matter what, we would always rely on each other. It's my turn now."

"Fine," the Elder only said and his opposite was thrown away into a cabinet which broke under the weight.

With hate Gideon and Chris looked at each other, ready to battle with no mercy. Whoever would win at the end.

_**TBC ...**_

* * *

Included better to **4 reviews** before I continue next!

This is the second-to-last chapter and that means we're coming to an end!

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	23. Circle of Life, Pt 2

Last chapter now! Be aware that it may remind you of the end of the season but there are some surprises included. ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer for all chapters:** I don't own anything. Just the persons you might have never heard of.

**Summary:** Wyatt's sending his best assassin back in time, yet Zankou then starts his own plan – with the brothers. Meanwhile Chris has to face a lot which leads him into trouble. There are some close calls over time.

_Chris' revelation story – second cut!_

* * *

**23. Circle of Life, Pt 2**

_STILL ATTIC_

Chris was on his knees and threw with his own telekinesis the Elder away from Wyatt's playpen. "You'll leave him alone!" the boy threatened and made his way back to his brother.

Gideon watched both boys satisfied before smirking. "I didn't want to but you leave me no other choice," said the Elder before turning invisible and conjuring an athame in his hand.

On instinct Chris ran faster to Wyatt but was midway stopped by Gideon who appeared next to him and thrust the athame straight into his abdomen. "Dad," whispered the boy.

"ISS!" came Wyatt's loud cry, shocking the whole house. Seeing the bad man coming to him, Wyatt blinked and blinked but his power failed here. Orbing to his baby brother, he stood in a protective way in front of him.

Fascinated the Elder turned to the young Halliwells. "This is crazy, you know," he offered smiling. "But I must do it for the Greater Good."

Chris scoffed and then coughed. "Good excuse, Elder! But you know how I was raised." His coughing increased and he felt a little hand on his arm. "I'm fine, Wy."

"It's time to end this farce," Gideon concluded and walked toward the brothers, still with the bleeding athame in his hand.

* * *

_MANOR, LIVING ROOM_

The more the noises increased above, the more Piper paced through the room. Any attempt to stop her either by her sisters or Leo ended up with mad glares. "I need to know what's going on there and it'd be better … NOW!" Then she had to grab her stomach. "Uh oh."

"Piper? Is the baby coming?" Phoebe asked concerned, looking at her younger sister in worry. "Piper, speak with me, please!"

"Not that way, I guess," the oldest woman said and sat down on a chair. "Uff. I think this birth is going to be a long one. Phoebe, would you prepare all already?"

"Sure." The middle sister hurried away and hoped for the best for either boys.

As the doorbell rang, Paige went like in trance to open. To her surprise, it was Victor, their sisters' father. "Victor, we were just talking about you. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I had an epiphany," the older man offered half smiling. "Can I come in please?" Paige let him in. "Where's anyone else?"

Paige sighed softly. "Leo, no idea. Piper might be in labor and Phoebe's looking for the needed stuff. And the boys are facing their worst enemy."

"Oh," Victor only said shocked. "Then I came right on time. Help Phoebe with that stuff. I'll take care of Piper, okay?" The youngest sister ran away while Victor went to his second born daughter. "Hey Piper, how do you feel?"

"Daddy? I'm glad you're here. I think Chris is coming and I want it just like Wyatt's had been, you know." Then Piper started to sob quietly. "My babies are in danger now. I can't do anything to help them and Leo is god knows where."

"Shsh, Piper, calm down. It's not good for the baby." Victor kissed his daughter on the head and rubbed her on the back slightly. Deep inside, he wondered why Phoebe and Paige needed that long and recalled his instinct to come here.

_FLASHBACK_

_At his loft, Victor Bennett paced through it. He didn't know what to do, because in his mind Chris' words from his last visit repeated in it like a broken record. Besides, it was his birthday today. _

_The letter Chris had written then stood in his desk with 'DAD' on its front. While walking around, he always stopped in front of his study. Making up his mind, Victor only grabbed the letter and hurried to the Manor. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hearing how Piper's breathing became harder, Victor called for the other two. "Phoebe, Paige, hurry up! The baby's coming." Immediately the younger women appeared with the needed stuff. Together the three of them placed the pregnant woman on the table.

"Piper, take slow and deep breaths. Everything will be fine at the end," Phoebe spoke up soothingly and helped her sister breath.

Victor whispered to Paige. "Where's Leo? He should be here, you know." The youngest sister nodded. "Could you find him maybe?"

"I don't know. I don't want to leave Piper now, Victor," Paige said sadly. She sobbed. "I just feel so helpless."

"Okay," Victor summed up. "Let's help Piper first and then we'll see what comes."

Phoebe and Paige nodded and were glad to have Victor here. Their sister was in labor, their nephews faced Gideon in the attic alone and their brother-in-law was nowhere to be found. Whatever was going on, they hoped for the best.

* * *

_CUT TO THE FUTURE, 2026_

As Zankou rematerialized, he came face-to-face with his Master or was he already his former one? He didn't care but why was his Master so angry? And the young man was looking rather pissed at him. The demon was convinced Wyatt would explode soon.

"Hello Zankou," Wyatt greeted his former assassin politely. "Welcome back. I take it you're wondering why I summoned you." He still felt the pain in his shoulder and abdomen but tried hard to suppress them.

"I'm sure you'll tell me now, won't you?" Zankou smirked but didn't know how to feel. He knew he was dead, anyway.

"Well," the current leader of the world began but was interrupted by another voice coming in. "Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were still out."

Shocked and confused Leo looked between his son and his former assassin. Still, the father noticed how his son was slightly in pain. "What's going on?" he only wanted to know.

Zankou started to grin now. "Oh, I see. Family's come together, again." He looked directly at Wyatt. "You're changing. Chris is going to succeed in his task and we're already seeing the result."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Wyatt spat out sarcastically before changing his whole demeanor. "I release you from my given task, because it's canceled now. By me. Still, I know you're responsible for some things being done to my little brother! So what's your defense?"

Zankou was irritated but only for a moment. "I was just following your order, man! You'd wanted him dead to begin with! If anyone's responsible, it'd be only you, Wyatt!"

"True," Wyatt admitted, not only shocking his father but also the demon. "I can't deny what I did, yet recently you've changed your task to your own. What I haven't told you."

"You see I realized Chris was right to do what he's doing. Why not changing the future to my advantage?" The demon shrugged smirking.

"Oh. You did?" Wyatt crossed his arms over the chest and held the same tone like Zankou. "So you did some things to your own advantage if the future changes. Clever, really. Still, you hurt my little brother and that's something I can't tolerate!"

"ENOUGH!" Leo shouted at the heated arguments. Both looked at him strangely, making the Elder sigh. "Wyatt, you should finally decide what you do with him and definitely not argue! He betrayed you and that's a fact! So, would you?"

For a moment Wyatt was irritated before nodding to agree. "You're right, Dad. Zankou did as you told and that means only one thing." He built up his powers, ready to strike.

"Whoa, wait a sec," Zankou cut in quickly, still knowing he knew something Wyatt didn't. "Has Daddy dearest told you already who's responsible for your turning and Chris' wound you're feeling?"

"What do you mean?" Wyatt couldn't help but ask. Turning around, he questioned his father. "Dad, what's he talking about?"

Leo sighed. "The moment he's gone," was his only offer.

Wyatt barely nodded and with his energy blast Zankou was nothing more than a pile of ash. It was as if the demon had known what would happen to him by betraying him. Now Wyatt sighed but relieved before the pain returned nearly full force and he had to sit down.

"Son, you okay?" Leo asked afraid. He knew of his sons' strong bond.

"Hardly but I wanna know what Zankou had meant. And I want every detail." Wyatt was certainly confused but hoped to understand all of this.

Another sigh of Leo before telling his son the cruel story around Chris' birth and the new changes. What was happening in the past.

* * *

_AT THE SAME TIME UP THERE, PAST_

Leo was furious, because he didn't get the answers he wanted. His colleagues knew what Gideon was doing to his sons and still they wouldn't help him. "What can I do? What can Chris do? To defeat Gideon. I want some answers." There was silence. "Now!"

Roland stepped forward. "We are sorry, Leo. Really are but we can't interfere. This is Chris and Wyatt's fight and you gave your son a helpful hint to defeat Gideon."

Kevin continued, in a very sad tone. "Besides, Piper has gone into labor. You're needed at home and you need to be strong. We do have compassion with you and your family but concentrate on Piper and the new baby, please!"

"I just can't forget Phoebe's vision and I promised Chris to be always there for him." Leo saw how Odin began to protest.

"This would go for the baby version."

"No. I also include his adult self." Leo looked around and in the crowd. "By the way, has anyone seen Sigmund recently?"

All Elders shook their heads. "No, we know what you think, Leo," Roland said and squeezed the man's arm. "You should go now, Leo. The attic of the Manor has fallen off of our radar for some time, so you're really needed at home!"

Leo accepted finally and made his way back home. Fearing for the worst. Little did he know that the worst case scenario was nothing to it in reality.

Kevin shared a look with Roland after Leo was gone before speaking up. "We should support the Halliwells in any possible way now. They are our future, especially Wyatt and Chris at the moment and later also Phoebe and Paige's offspring. That's our job."

"Aren't you a bit too young to command us around, Kevin?" Odin objected and some Elders agreed with him. "What the Halliwells do is against all our rules, yet they have a right to break them like they want?"

"STOP!" Roland shouted angrily. "Odin, we'll keep an eye on you but for now, be quiet! The Halliwells are our main concern now and we're helping them!"

Odin growled and walked off. Some followed but the others stayed with Roland and Kevin. It was clear that even the Elders were split by this subject. There was some trouble ahead.

* * *

_MANOR, ATTIC_

As the Elder came closer to the brothers, Chris grabbed his baby big brother and orbed back to the playpen where he put Wyatt in again and collapsed in front of it, making the boy cry even harder. "Damn," he cursed silently.

"Chris, you don't think you can defeat me, do you? You're too weak compared to your brother but I'm sure you were raised or had grown up this way." Gideon paced in front of the boys and blood dripped from the athame still. "You didn't give me any other choice now."

"Really?" Chris coughed but still his brother touched him through the bars. "Wy, I'm fine." He turned to Gideon. "I thought your plan was to get rid of us from the start. You were definitely not happy, finding out I'm Piper and Leo's son as well."

"True. But I don't understand how you could still protect him. After all he's done to you, in your future and all." Gideon looked directly at him. "Didn't you say he was evil?"

"He was but no matter what he did or has done, he's still my brother." The coughing increased.

"I see you believe in the good ol' morals. Good vs. Evil. They are useless."

Shocked Chris looked up. That sounded strangely like Wyatt but then again. "You want to talk me to death? I think we should end this!"

"Agreed." The Elder began to pierce Wyatt's shield but Gideon hadn't obviously blessed the athame, so it didn't work and the man cursed silently.

Chris saw only one chance for himself as his eyes caught the sword in the stone. "Yeah, you see my Dad gave me one advice and I'm going to take it."

"Which is?" Curiously Gideon looked at Chris.

"Excalibur!" And the sword flew into the hand of its rightful owner. "Surprise," he smirked at Gideon.

"That can't be! How is it yours when it should be Wyatt's?" Gideon stuttered nervously, looking really afraid now.

"Well, obviously you didn't get the Elder memo! It's mine and the last thing you will see," Chris threatened and swung his heritage at the unexpected Elder who fell to the ground bleeding.

"That's impossible," Gideon stuttered again and felt at his wound. The hand was bloody. "I can't believe this."

"Oh, be sure, you can." Chris only then realized that little Wyatt had orbed out of the playpen and was now touching his leg. However, this action made him stronger. "And now it's time for you to die!"

Together the brothers finished off Gideon who fell dead to the floor before turning into nothing more than a pile of ash. Immediately his charms were off and Chris sighed relieved, stroking over his brother's hair and collapsing onto the very floor himself.

"Iss?" Wyatt questioned afraid and touched his brother slightly.

"I'm fine, Wy." Chris kissed his brother's temple. "Go to Mommy. You're going to see me soon again."

"Baby?" No answer and Wyatt leaned onto him. "Miss you." The little tyke orbed away.

Chris coughed up blood. He was weak, because this fight had drawn him out. It was just a matter of time before he'd die but his baby self would be there. Chris just didn't want to die alone.

* * *

_LIVING ROOM, A BIT EARLIER_

Leo orbed in, feeling completely defeated but when he opened his eyes again, he realized there was danger ahead. This birth was going to be complicated. "What's going on?"

"About time you came," Piper demanded sweating. "Chris just has to be stubborn already. God!"

"Piper, calm down. Everything is going to be okay," Phoebe spoke to her while Paige rubbed her older sister's back. The middle sister turned to her brother-in-law. "Leo, either you'll help us or stay out of the way."

Victor came into view, with water and towels. "Leo?" he asked surprised. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for you since ages. Piper's in labor for God's sake!"

"Sorry," the man apologized, going through his hair. "I thought the Elders could help but obviously we're on our own." Sudden orbs distracted Leo. "Wyatt?"

"Iss," the boy only offered before orbing to his Mommy and aunts, knowing his Mommy needed him more right now.

"I'm going to the attic. Just call me if you need me." Immediately Leo orbed away.

Victor sighed and joined his family, helping his daughter in any way he could. "Okay, Piper, just keep breathing! Chris will come out. Just breath and push!"

"Funny. What do you think I'm doing here?" the woman requested mad. "God, Chris must have a big head!"

"Piper, slow breaths! You don't want to scare Wyatt, do you?" Paige said, speaking with her sister in a soothing voice. She could see how Wyatt seemed to get upset slowly. "Just breath!"

"You don't know what I'm going through here!"

The other three adults shared a look but said nothing. They just helped their sister and daughter, and little Wyatt. It seemed Piper's temper just came out when she was mad.

* * *

_SHORT CUT TO KIRA'S LAIR_

The Seer didn't know what to do. The task Zankou had given her was weird in her eyes. It was true she had helped him in this time, yet was it her right to change her own destiny? It seemed Zankou had not been the only one who'd learned from Chris. Kira paced now around her pool.

"Ahem," said a voice to get the woman's attention. She turned around. "I would need some information, please."

Kira raised an eyebrow at her visitor. "That's kinda unexpected, you know. Thought you had learned but obviously not. What do you want to know?"

"Just show me the near future of the Halliwells and I'll leave." The Seer made it happen and the visitor was quiet during the play before promptly going away. "Thank you, Kira."

"You're welcome but I need some time to think still, so back off!" Again Kira paced, thinking about the whole situation but still didn't find a solution for herself. Now only time could help her – obviously.

Time to speak with her own pool.

* * *

_OLD FUTURE, 2026_

"No!" Wyatt jumped up angrily and started to pace. A habit of his Mom he'd inherited. "No! Chris is not going to die because of me! This is not fair! After everything I've done to him!"

A loud rumble startled father and son, making Leo walk to his son. "What the …?" he started and grabbed his eldest by the arms. "Listen, Wyatt. I know Chris had accepted his fate and so should you."

"No!" Wyatt freed himself of his father's grip. "Chris is my little brother and a sacrifice too much! I can't live without him. Never!"

"Shsh, Wyatt." Leo tried to sooth his boy but knew it'd fall on deaf ears. Another rumble went down and thunder was heard. "What the hell is going on here?"

Wyatt sniffled. "Maybe Chris had defeated Gideon meanwhile?" He looked at his Dad with hope. "Maybe that's why our world is changing. Gideon's gone already and we won't exist anymore."

Leo considered this and then nodded. "At least baby Chris will grow up in a happier future. You both. The future I always dreamed of both of you having. One where also your mother would be alive."

Wyatt wiped his tears away. "Yeah. My little brother is the new hero of the world. Hope to remember this when my little self is grown up. I won't never forget about this sacrifice."

An even louder thunder and rumble went through the city and the nearly destroyed San Francisco started to disappear. Father and son ran to the attic's window and watched his whole disintegration a bit fascinated but also happily. All would be gone soon, all of it and all of them.

Some ghosts appeared behind them, whistling and startling the men. Shocked they turned around. "It's okay," one woman said and the younger man ran to her, hugging her. "I always knew my baby would succeed. And now it's time for us to vanish and let Chris create a new future."

"Mom," Wyatt said relieved. "I'm glad you're here. That you'll help us in that event." Now he could let his tears out and was happy to have his whole family here.

Leo smiled at his wife sadly. He knew how it would end but not that at that sacrifice. Chris was as much his baby as Piper's. And now? Their present changed and all would be better then. He embraced his wife and son and with a last rumble and thunder, this future was gone.

* * *

_MANOR, ATTIC – 2004, NOV 16_

When Leo orbed in, he only saw destruction and smelt blood, making him feel sick. Still, the Elder noticed Excalibur lying on the floor, next to a bloody hand. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed shocked and ran to his boy, taking him in his arms. "Chris, can you hear me?"

"Dad?" the young man asked slowly. "What are you doing here?" A cough. "Shouldn't you be with Mom?"

"Let me first worry about you," Leo said determined, kissing his son on the head. "Besides, I'd feel it if your Mom needs me. Now you are my first priority. We need to come clean."

"But we are already, Dad," Chris said, paling even more with every word. "Never mind. The advice you gave me was helpful." He smirked a bit. "Excalibur is a good weapon."

"I know," the father whispered before coming back to his senses. He held his hands over the wound, full knowing it'd be in vain and only Gideon could have helped here. "Damn him!" he cursed loudly.

"Dad! Stop please," Chris begged coughing and pushed his father's hands away. "Gideon's gone. I killed him. The future has changed now and you'll have to concentrate on baby me."

"But Chris, I can't lose you, not when I've just got to know you," Leo yelled, causing his son to look at him incredulously. He couldn't hide his tears anymore. "Sorry. It's just … just too much. Chris, you're my baby boy."

Chris chuckled softly and coughed more and more. "Yeah, I know and Mom's peanut. Dad, please. You'll have to let me go and take care of little me." His coughing increased. "You have to promise me something."

"Anything, buddy."

Chris shivered, knowing his end was near. He had to act quickly. "Listen, Dad. Always protect Mom and your family. The family always has to come first, you know." He coughed more and more. "Dad, there's a letter. Grandpa …"

Leo nodded briefly. "Anything else?"

But Chris saw someone else in the attic. What scared him a bit. "Aunt Prue?" he whispered. "Why are you here?" She shook her head. "What?"

"Chris, who do you see?" Leo asked concerned and felt the cold on his son's skin. "Chris?"

"Dad," the young whitelighter whispered. "Just know I love you all and you … Love you, Dad." He shivered a last time and his breathing stopped. Chris Halliwell was dead.

"No, Chris. No, don't go." Leo shook the lifeless body and tried in vain to rouse his son again. Totally in vain. "I love you too, Chris." Anger and fury bubbled inside him. He just felt empty.

Silence ruled the attic and Leo held onto his son's body for dear life. The Elder didn't know how to feel … until a scream echoed through the house. It was Piper's. Immediately Leo lay the body down which vanished then and the father ran down to his wife. With fear for his baby.

* * *

_LIVING ROOM_

Piper's cries echoed through the whole house. "Damn, where's Leo? He should be here! I don't want him to miss Chris' birth. Ow!"

"Shsh, Piper," Phoebe tried to sooth her big sister and shared a concerned look with her father and little sister. "Everything will be fine at the end, you'll see. You'll be a much happier woman. Think of your baby!"

"Iss," put Wyatt knowingly in and was ruffled by his Grandpa.

"Paige, can you go and get Leo, please," Victor suggested while looking after Piper as well. "The baby's coming. Only you have to push more!" That earned him a glare. "Paige!"

She chuckled softly and went to the stairs but stopped half way as the wanted man came down running. "Leo, are you alright? What happened?" Paige asked shocked at seeing her brother-in-law very pale.

However, Victor and Phoebe seemed to stare at something not seen. Piper as well. That irritated the other three and Leo shook his wife slightly, hoping to bring her back. Paige and little Wyatt did the same with Phoebe and Victor. Their attempt seemed to have an effect on all of them.

"What's going on?" Piper asked annoyed but then. "Leo? Where's my baby? Where's Chris?"

"Later, honey. But now we should concentrate on bringing Chris to the world," Leo assured her, rubbing her back. "What have you guys seen, by the way?"

"A shadow, I think," Victor replied confused and hoped his daughter would confirm this … weird thing. "Right, Pheebs?"

"Yeah, I think it was our own shadow," the middle sister said and indicated to the basement, like in trance. "Anyway, Leo's right. We should concentrate on our baby nephew."

"ISS!" Wyatt insisted loudly and stomped his feet angrily.

"Right." Leo spoke and the rest of them gathered around Piper who now pushed as hard as she could. She had to repeat this several times before a loud scream wailed through the house.

"Oh, my baby," Piper said and wanted to hold her little baby only. "Hey Chrissie, welcome to the world." She turned to her older son. "Here Wyatt, your baby brother. Chris."

"Iss," the little tyke smiled happily and touched the baby carefully. "Iss."

Leo looked at his wife and two sons proudly, seeing how baby Chris looked at anyone curiously and gurgling. Leo was torn between mourning and enjoying. Still, he hadn't forgotten what Chris had said before he'd died. The Elder looked briefly at his father-in-law.

Victor read Leo's look right. "There's a letter of Chris, you know," he whispered quietly and gave it over unseen. His son-in-law hid it quickly. "C'mon, Piper, give Leo once his baby boy."

Piper did as told and the baby came to his Daddy. Leo gazed at his son lovingly. Phoebe held Wyatt and Paige could only smile while Victor did it too. A happy family – with one little flaw.

Above them, two ghosts were looking down on them. Prue held Chris' hand lovingly while the young man cried softly. It was over and all would live in a better future. The one he'd created.

As the two of them finally left the house, they closed the Manor's door – with their telekinesis.

**THE END – FOR NOW?**

* * *

Included better to **5 reviews**!

It might take a while before the wanted sequel comes online. So please be patient! I can't hex! ;)

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


End file.
